Vanished Memories
by forgottennmmemories
Summary: Sequel to This Untitled Little Story. Roxas and friends think that they're going to live happily ever after now that their problems are gone. But little do they know that their problems are just starting... SoraKairi RoxasNamine RikuXion
1. Normal

**Vanished Memories**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts :)**

If this is the first story you're reading by me, I suggest you check out the prequel to this story This Untitled Little Story and then start to read this.

Let's continue, shall we :D?

EDIT: So I've changed the line breakthingerthings quite a bit, they'll look like **__(!)__ **when it a break in between the same POV. When switching POV's, there will be a name :)!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Normal**

**__(Roxas)__**

"Oh, come. On!" I whined. I was hiding deep inside my messy closet.

"I swear, Roxas, if you don't come out we're barging in!" Yuffie called out from the other side of the door.

Confused about what's happening? Well, let's start from the top.

It was about one week into winter break and I was having the time of my life. I was really starting to have fun again with my best friend Xion, simply forgetting about what has happened in the past few months between the two of us and Axel.

Axel.

Right. The guy that nearly broke my world. He was now my_ ex-_bestfriend. But for some reason, after all he's done to me over the past few months, I still wanted to think of him as a best friend. I guess it's hard letting someone go just like that. Every passing day, I try to forget about him. Sometimes it works, but sometimes there are little things that trigger off some of the memories we both shared. I haven't seen Axel ever since our meeting with the principal.

Ok, enough of that talk, let's get back to the present. Right now I was in my closet. Closet, you ask? Well, I was trapping myself in this closet for all the right reasons. Yuffie, the girl I think of as my sister and Xion, my best friend, had been playing truth or dare with me over at my place. When my turn finally arrived, me being me, decided to pick dare. So what do they ask me to do? Put on one of the maid costumes. No, not the maid costumes made for guys, the girls kind.

"I am not going to embarrass myself, thank you very much!" I yelled back at them.

"Oh, pshaw, Roxas! I bet Namine would think you look sexy in that dress!" Xion teased. Even though I couldn't see her right now, I just _knew_ that she had a big grin on her face.

Hold on, what'd Xion just say? Something about Namine? You see, Namine is this girl I have been falling for ever since I first saw her. No it wasn't some goofy love at first sight moment, it's just that I thought she was really hot. Hey! Don't complain about me sounding like a snob, but I'm a guy, checking out girls is in a guy's blood. Anyways, so I got to know Namine and I realized hot wasn't just the thing for her. She was beautiful…inside and out. Luckily we had some really big sparks in our relationship and we just kept getting closer and closer. We were not really dating yet but I guess you could say we had a _thing_.

My face heated up at the sound of her name, "shut up!"

Xion and Yuffie started to laugh and then the door knob started to turn. Uh-oh. I ran towards the door and tried to hold down the twisting lock on the door knob, no luck there. They burst into the room, falling onto the ground. They looked up, saw me in my ridiculous costume, and started to laugh. And I mean, really laugh. Tears were practically falling out of their eyes for the ten minutes they were laughing for. Why didn't I just not listen to them? Stupid Roxas.

"I'd hit that…!" Yuffie said in between laughter as she kept checking me out, "…WITH A BAT!"

"Rox…Rox…" Xion tried to say but her laughing was in the way. "You…oh my…hahaha!"

"Shut up, ok! Just shut up!" I frowned and stormed out of my closet.

"Mr. Roxas." a voice on the intercom called. "Someone's at the door for you."

"Oh. My. God." Yuffie stood up and straightened herself out, "you have to answer the door wearing that!"

"What!" I squeaked, "NO!"

"Who'd you invite over?" Xion crawled out of the closet and stood up.

I shrugged, "no one. I wonder who it is…" I looked down at my outfit and shrugged again, I could use the excuse 'it's a late halloween costume', right? "Fine, whatever. Let's go."

The three of us walked down the stairs and standing at the door was a friend that I haven't seen in a while…

"Zexy!" Xion called out and smiled.

Zexion turned around, holding a large book in his arm (how typical) along with a tiny box. "oh, hello, Xion." he looked me up and down with a raised eyebrow, "and…Roxas?"

"Don't ask." I replied fast to avoid talking about what I was wearing. "Oh, Zexion," I said as the three of us stood in front of him, "this is Yuffie."

"Hiya!" Yuffie said excitedly.

"Hello, Yuffie." he said then looked back at me. "So I've heard about this drama that has happened over the past few months. Xion, I am very sorry."

"Oh, don't be! You didn't do anything." Xion smiled.

"Right." Zexion shifted the large book in his hand, "now I'm here because I'm doing this job for a friend and he asked if I could deliver this to you. I guess I will act as a postman for today." Zexion joked with a little chuckle.

"Oh, what is it?" I asked as I took the box from his hands and gave it a little shake.

"I haven't opened the box and looked, now have I?" Zexion fixed the scarf around his neck, "now I must be going before the snow storm kicks in. Nice seeing you guys."

"Bye." the three of us called out and he walked out the door as I shook the box again. "Sounds like there's-"

"Oh my gosh, Roxas! Why have you never brought him here before?!" Yuffie jumped up and down. Her sudden burst of excitement scared the crap out of me.

"Huh-?"

"I know right!" Xion yelled, "he is so sexy!"

"Oh my, oh my, oh my god! I swear I was trying as hard as I could to contain myself from drooling! Oh my goddd!" Yuffie stared up at the ceiling in awe, as if she were looking straight at Zexion.

"Sexy Zexy, alright…" Xion stared up at the ceiling as well. "I used to have a crush on him when I first moved here."

"Really? What happened to that?"

"Oh, then I met Roxas and Ax…" Xion trailed off, "yeah…"

"Anyways…" I tried to demolish any talk about Axel, "lets open this box?"

Yuffie looked over at me and tried to keep in her laughter, "you…should…" she ended up bursting out into laughter which resulted in Xion also laughing, "you should really change out of that…!"

I rolled my eyes and ran up the stairs, "fine!" I shoved the box under my left armpit and turned around to face the two goofs who were still laughing at me. "You guys are just jealous I look sexy in this dress!" I smacked my ass which caused them to laugh so hard I don't even think they were breathing.

**__(Sora)__**

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee?!" Kairi asked my mom with big round blue eyes and a pouting face.

"Mom," I said as she shielded her eyes from Kairi's puppy dog face, "you know you can't resist that face!"

"That's why I'm not looking…" my mom said as Kairi started to make whining noises. She removed her hands from her face and looked at Kairi in awe. After a few minutes she snapped out of it, "alright, alright. You can leave next week, but you better stop using that face to manipulate people!"

Kairi and I were both grinning widely, "thank you so much!"

"Ok, now Riku said we have to go over to his house…" I said as Kairi and I waved to my mom and walked out of the house.

"He said he found something cool, right?" Kairi asked.

"Mhm." I answered while walking hand in hand with her over to Riku's house, which was just down the street. We walked up the steps to his front door which happened to burst open before we even had the chance to ring the door bell.

"You guys are so slow!" Riku yelled and pulled both of us inside. He closed the door behind us and shoved us to his living room.

"I usually thought that greetings consisted of a hi or a hey…" I said. Kairi and I walked over to the olive green sofa and flopped down onto it.

"Okay, hi." Riku shuffled around on top of a shelf and pulled out this old looking photo book. He dropped it off on the brown coffee table in front of us. He took a seat beside me and flipped through the pages.

"Aw, Riku!" Kairi said as she pointed to a picture of Riku when he was about 3 years old.

"I look like a fat munchkin, why are you aw'ing?" Riku smirked and kept turning the pages.

"Hey look!" I pointed to a picture of Riku and I on the beach.

"Good times." Riku smiled and pulled out the picture, he handed it to me and I checked it out.

"Haha! Look at those smiles on our faces." I stared into the picture as if I were reliving the moment.

"Oh my gosh!" Kairi exclaimed and Riku handed her the picture she was staring at, "this is so cute!"

It was a picture of the three of us standing on top of our favourite hang out spot, the bent paopu tree. We were all dressed up in what seemed like Halloween clothes. Kairi was a typical princess, Riku a typical superhero and I had the overly typical cloth-as-a-ghost costume.

"We were the coolest!" I laughed.

Riku kept flipping through the large book He finally stopped at a page in the middle of the book and pulled out a picture. "Ok, look at this now and I mean _really _look at it." Riku gave the picture to Kairi and I and we both looked really closely at it.

"All I see is you, Riku. You look so handsome in that suit!" Kairi giggled.

Riku at about 8 years old was standing in the middle of a crowded ballroom with a black suit and yellow tie. I kept looking closer and closer but I couldn't really see what he was trying to show us. "Ok, what are we supposed to be looking at?"

Riku pointed to a little girl in the crowd, her blonde hair almost blending in with the bright white floor, "there."

"Who's that?" Kairi looked up and Riku handed us another picture. This was of Riku again in the exact same spot, beside that little blonde girl, "Oh my god! That is not…"

"It looks like her, right?" Riku replied.

I stared at the picture for a few more seconds, then a light bulb clicked in my head, "wait, is that Namine?!"

"Well, you gotta look at those blue eyes…" Kairi said as she stared at the picture. She then turned her head to look up at me then back at the picture again.

"What?" I asked.

Kairi did one more look up at me then back at the picture then at me again, "you guys have such similar looking eyes…"

"Your eyes are blue, too, Kairi." Riku pointed out.

"Yeah, but…my eyes aren't as vivid as Sora's." Kairi stared into my eyes. "Even though this picture is all old and sepia like, your main focus when you look at this picture is Namine's blue eyes!"

"Uhh…thank you?" I wasn't quite sure if it was a compliment or not.

"That's actually so weird…" Riku was now staring into my eyes as well. It was getting really creepy at how they were both so mesmerized by my eyes… "I've never noticed that before…"

"Enough staring!" I said and covered my eyes, "you guys are looking at me like you just found a pot of gold!"

Kairi giggled and Riku laughed. "Ok, look at this one now, last picture." Riku handed Kairi and I another picture.

"Are we playing _I Spy_ or something? Just tell us-" I stared at the picture of Riku and Namine in the same spot but a different pose. I stared at the picture and then something in the background seemed to catch my eye, "is that Roxas?!"

"He's got the same dirty blonde hair as him…" Kairi examined the picture.

Riku shrugged, "it's so weird how I don't remember this day at all. I don't remember meeting Namine before we went to TTBS, nor do I remember meeting Roxas before he came over to Destiny Islands to visit…"

"That's so weird…" I stared at the picture. "I guess there was _some_ memory of this day though, since you looked at Namine and she seemed familiar to you…"

Riku nodded his head, "we have to bring this over to Twilight Town when we go back."

"Yeah. Oh and my mom gave in to Kairi's puppy dog face." I rolled my eyes and Kairi smiled with pride.

"Obviously. I swear that look could get anybody under her finger." Riku smirked.

Kairi stood up, "Anyways! I don't know about you guys but I'm going to miss Destiny Islands if we only have one more week up here. Let's head down to the beach and soak up as much sun as we can!"

* * *

Boring?

Yes I know, but it _is_ the first chapter and the first chapter is _always_ a drag -__-.

K, I'm done…for now…

P.S i wanted to use my username as the title but that would be so stupid D; so i kinda altered the forgotten part...hope the title is better than last time x_x

Tell me what you think!


	2. Problems

**Chapter 2: Problems**

**__(Sora)__**

"Merry Christmas!" I yelled and kissed Kairi. I handed her a huge wrapped up box.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" She giggled and gave me a wrapped gift as well.

"Hey, guys! We're here too, you know!" Selphie had her hands on her hips and was staring Kairi and I down.

"I know, right. Man, Riku, I feel bad for you." Tidus said to Riku, "you're with these love birds more than we are."

"Tell me about it," Riku smirked at us.

"Ok, guys." Wakka walked into the room carrying a big box of shredded paper. "Selphie and I are giving this gift to everyone!" he threw the paper into the air.

"Now Destiny Islands can have a white Christmas too!" Selphie grinned.

"Why did we have to have Christmas at my house?" I asked with a sweat drop expression.

**__(Kairi)__**

"Yay!" I squealed. I took a step back and looked at the rock drawn picture on the wall. "Me, you, Riku, Nami, Roxas, Xion, Yuffie, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka."

"Damn. I'm really going to miss Destiny Islands." Sora said as he touched the wall of the inside of our secret cave.

"We'll be back. No biggy!" I said somewhat happy-like.

"Enough sappy time, let's get out of here!" Riku ran into the cave and called out to us. Sora and I sighed and left the memorable cave.

Our bags and things were already stuffed inside Riku's car so we were all set to go. It seemed like we were leaving with more than what we came with. Just like before, we had had a big goodbye party at Riku's house. This time, Sora and I had no complications.

"Shot gun!" I shouted as Riku entered the drivers seat and I ran towards the other side.

"Psh." Sora said under his breath and entered the back seat.

"Onwards!" Riku started up the car and started to drive towards our destination.

"We better put our sweaters on, we're in for a cold few months!" Sora passed me a sweater from the back and I wrapped it around myself more as a blanket than a sweater.

"Did ya' tell Roxas we're going to be at his house for a while?" Sora asked.

Riku shook his head, "nope. But it's not like they won't have any room left for us or something. His place is huge."

"True." Sora replied.

"Oh, Riku! Stop over at the Fruit Shack!" I yelled, catching Riku off guard, "I want a smoothie!"

"Do we have-"

"Yes!" I yelled as Riku gave in and drove up to a parking space. "There's a drive thru…"

Riku turned off the car, "look at the line!" he pointed to the long line of cars at the drive thru. "Go inside." he ordered.

I rolled my eyes and jumped off the car. I poked my head inside the opened window, "you guys want anything?"

"Naaah." Riku and Sora both said at the same time.

I shrugged and slung my purse over my shoulder. I walked inside, the bright sun was burning my back for the few seconds I spent walking from Riku's car to the Fruit Shack. As I entered the store, guess what the first thing I saw was? Hannah and Natasha. Hannah and Natasha?! What were they doing here at Destiny Islands?!

"Oh, look. It's that red head." Hannah's nasty voice crept through my ears. Hannah and Natasha were both sitting at a table to the side of the fruit shack. They both eyed me with disgust. My anger started to kick in the moment I heard Hannah. I hated these two _so_ much.

"Yuck." Natasha just _had_ to add her two cents into that.

I was so confused. Was I supposed to just walk away or walk towards them and say something? I decided to walk right past them and pretend I didn't notice them there but Hannah didn't seem to like that idea.

"Yoo-hoo." she sing-songed, "red head! Come over here."

"We just want to talk to you!" Natasha once again added her two cents in.

I turned my head to face them. I nervously walked over and stopped at their table, towering above them. "What?" I tried to make my tone of voice sound mean, rude and nasty.

Hannah raised an eyebrow, "someone's snappy."

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Natasha eyed my head. This little remark of theirs was getting old...

"Is that why your head looks like a clowns head?" Hannah blinked innocently and sipped on her big glass of strawberry-banana smoothie

I clenched my fists. These girls really were bitches, first they try to take Sora away from me and after all that's happened they're still so rude. Calm yourself, Kairi. Just walk away. Pretend this never happened.

"That's probably why her clothes look so mismatched as well…" Natasha was eying my whole outfit.

Walk away, Kairi. Walk away. I really didn't need to listen to their hurtful words. I didn't need them to bring me down.

"Were you temporarily blinded this morning when you were getting dressed?" Hannah fixed the sunglasses that were sitting on her head.

Natasha grabbed at my purse, "And look at this-"

I slapped Natasha's hand away, "you little _bitches_!" I yelled and reached for their two smoothies. Before they could move I dumped the two smoothies on each of their heads, "serves you little sluts right." I turned around and stomped away. Happy about the looks on their faces and the sounds of their squeals, but angry at what they had said to me.

I jumped into the back seat now that Sora had occupied the spot I was in before. They both turned around to look at me and I crossed my arms around my chest. "What?!" I screamed and they both flinched.

Sora and Riku both exchanged a weirded out look.

"Were the cashiers giving you a hard time or something…?" Sora asked worriedly.

"NO!" I yelled back and looked away.

"Did they not have the right smoothie you wanted…?" Riku tried.

"NO!" I yelled again but more childish like.

"Were you short on change?" Sora wondered.

"NO!"

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"NO!" I yelled back. The two of them shrugged. Didn't they know 'no' in girl language meant 'somethings certainly wrong'? Gosh! Riku started to drive out of the parking space and away from the Fruit Shack. I crossed my arms tighter then yelled once again.

"Hannah and Natasha were inside and they were being bitches, as usual!" I yelled really fast, making my sentence sound like one big word.

"What?!" Riku and Sora both turned around in their seat, bumping their heads. Riku then quickly turned the car because he was caught off guard by my statement.

"What are they doing here?!" Riku said, this time keeping his eyes on the road.

"What'd they say to you?!" Sora growled.

"Nothing." I said while pouting. There was a silence in the car and I knew I had to tell them. "They were being mean. And so I dumped their smoothies on their heads…"

"What!?" Riku and Sora both said once again. But this time they burst out into laughter. Sora turned around to face me, "you seriously did that?!'

I looked up at him and smiled, "yeah."

"HI-FIVE!" he yelled and stuck out his hand.

I slapped his hand and giggled. I guess it was wrong for me to be angry because I served them right, and I should be happy about that.

**__(Roxas)__**

"ROXAS! DOWN HERE! NOW!" Yuffie's voice yelled through the intercom. I flinched and tumbled off my bed, bringing everything that was on it down with me.

"What the hell, Yuffie." I groaned, knowing that she probably wasn't even listening. And what'd she mean by down here? Did she not know how many rooms I had in my house that could mean 'down here'.

I threw the fallen blankets and pillows on top of my bed and stretched myself out. I slowly and sleepily walked out of my room and down the stairs. A maid was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning Roxas. Yuffie and Xion are in the fish room." she said quietly then walked away.

"Thanks." I replied.

The fish room was one of my favourite rooms in the house. It was a room where there were no walls, just fish tanks. It was like a mini aquarium. And not to mention the huge fish tank in the middle containing my pet shark. I walked down the hall and towards the room, it was all locked up. Well, this was the most private room in the house. I knocked on the door and it swung open. Yuffie pulled me inside and locked it back up.

I fell down to the ground, "Ow…"

Yuffie ignored me and walked around my shark filled fish tank. I followed her and Xion sat on the little bench with her face in her knees. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"What happened?!" I lifted Xion's head up and Yuffie sat beside her.

"I…I…" Xion stammered and I sat beside her and took her hand. "My period…"

My mouth dropped and I instantly jumped up, "EW! You brought me here for some period talk?!" I covered my horrified face with my hands.

Yuffie glared at me, "Roxas, you idiot."

Xion sighed, "As I was saying…my period is late…"

I kept my hands on my face and stared at her, "I'm a guy! I don't know-" I said stupidly.

"She could be pregnant, Roxas." Yuffie spat out.

I mouth dropped about ten times lower than before and my eyes were literally popping out of my face, "WHAT!?" I paced around the room trying to find something that would calm me down. That didn't work. My best friend could be pregnant! This was such big news that I didn't even know what to do. "But…how…why…when?!…this can't….but like…." I didn't even know what to say, or think. "I don't understand! Are you saying you could be pregnant with Axel's baby?!"

Xion cowered and cried softly into her hands. "But…we were protected…I swear…"

"But…then…why…but…but…but…but…" I stammered. I ran my fingers through my hair and literally started to pull chunks of it out, "this can't be happening…"

"Have you told your parents…?" Yuffie asked Xion.

Xion looked up and glared at Yuffie, "are you forgetting that I'm adopted?"

Right. Xion was adopted. Her current foster parents were practically like my parents, they couldn't care less about their child. But if Xion did get pregnant, they would probably abandon her just like her biological parents did. Xion has moved around to numerous amounts of houses and all her foster parents had treated her like dirt. Nobody wants to adopt a teenager... And so that's why Xion did a lot of moving around before finally settling in Twilight Town with her current parents. They really don't care about Xion and all they do is buy things for her. They had insisted on sending Xion to a boarding school so that she would barely be home and so that they wouldn't need to care for her. Xion isn't a fan of her foster parents either and so that's why she's always out of her house and over at mine.

"Yeah, but you still have parents…" Yuffie said then shook her head, "Ok, who cares about that. We need to get to a doctor, now."

"Then let's go!" I yelled in a rush. We needed to make sure that my best friend wasn't..._pregnant..._and fast!

* * *

Holy…all my reviews are PARAGRAPHS long O.O …

Ok so first off…I just wanted to get the time right, it's after Christmas and before new years. k? k.

Anyways, **HAPPY NEW YEAR** and please review :D(LLL)


	3. Message

**Chapter 3: Message**

**__(Riku)__**

I yawned and rolled down my window, "It's Riku, Sora and Kairi." I said into the intercom.

"Riku? Oh, this is Aerith. Roxas, Yuffie and Xion ran off out of the house in a hurry a few hours ago. They never told me where they were off to…" Aerith said through the intercom.

"Oh…" I looked over at Sora who pulled out his phone and started to dial Roxas' number, "you don't have any idea of where they could've gone, right?"

"No idea. I'm not sure when they'll be back either. Give them a call." Aerith said.

"Alright, thanks Aerith, see you later." I said and drove away from his house.

"He's not picking up." Sora said with the phone to his ear. He pulled it away and tried again.

"Where could they be?!" I wasn't too sure where to drive off to.

"Sora…" Kairi whined from the backseat.

Sora sighed, dropped his phone into his lap and turned around to look at Kairi.

"Why is Destiny Islands so cold…?" she asked.

"Oh, she's sleeping." Sora reached over and I assumed he patted her to sleep. He sat back into his seat and picked up his phone. "Why won't he pick up?!"

"Try Xion or Yuffie's number." I suggested.

"Oka-" Sora's phone started to ring loudly, "holy!"

I heard Kairi yawn and I looked over at Sora's phone. "It's Roxas, pick it up!"

"Ok, ok." Sora pressed a button and put the phone to his ear, "hello? Yeah we're in Twilight Town and we were going to-" Sora trailed off and I heard a buzzing noise on the other end, "Kay." Sora opened up the glove compartment and started to look around the car for something, "hold on, Roxas."

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"A pen and paper." he answered as I reached under my seat and pulled out a piece of newspaper and a pen. Yes, my car was dirty, but its dirtiness came in handy at times like these.

"Ok." Sora started to scribble down something on the newspaper, "yeah. Ok. Yup. Alright, bye." Sora put his phone away and looked up at me, "they're at the doctors."

I raised an eyebrow, "why?"

"He wouldn't tell me…" Sora handed me the newspaper with directions sprawled all over it.

"Sora…" Kairi whined again. I looked in my rear view mirror and Kairi was rubbing her eyes in a fashion that she did when she was about 7 years old. "I had a bad dream…" she said childishly.

"Don't worry, Kai. I'm pretty sure you're still dreaming." Sora said. Usually Sora would have smirked at the end of that sentence but it seemed like he was in a very serious mood.

**__(Roxas)__**

"We've been waiting here for almost three hours." I growled and lightly kicked at the table in front of me causing some unwanted attention towards us.

"Calm down, Roxas." Yuffie said while bending down to pick up the magazines that had fallen off of the table from my kick.

"I don't wanna go." Xion murmured and played with a string on her hoodie.

"Too bad, we're making you go." Yuffie said while smiling at the little baby that walked by the three of us. The baby was brown haired and green eyed. He had this big missing-tooth grin on his face.

"Hewo!" he smiled even more and touched Xion's foot which rested on top of her chair. "I'm Wonald!"

Xion looked up at Ronald and suddenly started to scream and cover her face. Ronald bounced back but luckily Yuffie caught him and I quickly grabbed Xion.

"Xion, it's ok…Xion!" I held her arms down to try and calm her but she just squinted her eyes some more and continued her wailing.

Once she stopped screaming she started to wince, "ow, Roxas, my arms."

I let go of her arms and she looked away, "sorry…"

"You crazy teenagers!" a woman in her thirties yelled as she picked up Ronald and carried him away. His face was facing towards us and he sadly waved goodbye.

Why did Xion scream like that? Was it because there could be...another..._person_ inside her?

"Number 192." a woman walked through the and called out.

"That's us…" Yuffie stood up along with Xion and I. The three of us walked down towards the nurse who stood in front of a door leading to the doctor's rooms.

"Xion?" she looked at each of us one by one.

"That's me…" Xion called out.

"Ok." She looked at Yuffie then me, "you can bring your mom but not your boyfriend. Let's go." she rudely said then walked away with Xion trailing after her.

"Do I really look that old?" Yuffie asked sadly as she followed them. The door closed on my face and I grumbled and walked back to my seat.

I crossed my arms and slouched down. "Stupid doctors office, you guys call out numbers like this is a restaurant or something. Stupid doctors office. I'm not even her boyfriend. Why can't I join them anyways…? Stupid doctors office..." I grumbled some more before Riku jumped down into the seat beside me. Sora sat on the other side of me with a sleepy looking Kairi dragging along behind him.

"Kairi, wake up. Did someone give you some sleeping pills or something?" Sora cried as Kairi just nestled into his chest.

"Hey…" Riku said as I looked over to him.

"H-"

"Where's Xion…and Yuffie?" Riku asked quickly without having waited for my reply.

"They're inside…" I nearly whispered.

"Are they ok?" Sora asked even though he was looking over at Kairi who was still nestling in his chest.

"No…I mean…maybe…I don't know…" I slumped deeper into my chair. Riku and Sora looked at each other then leaned in closer.

"What happened…" they whispered.

"Xion said her period is late." I said. Sora and Riku both jumped so far back with disgusted faces.

"Ew! Girl talk!" Riku grimaced and Sora nodded with the same expression, also waking up Kairi.

Kairi yawned and looked around the room, "what the hell?!"

"We're at the doctors office, luv." Sora replied and kissed Kairi on the cheek. Something must've suddenly clicked in his head or something because he started to make faces and point at her, "ew you're a girl! Ew, ew, ew!"

Kairi blinked back at Sora and stood up, "ew you're a boy? And boys have cooties?" Kairi then looked over at me, "hi Roxas! What's happening?"

I sighed, "like I was saying, Xion's at the doctor because her period never-"

"WHAT?!" Kairi yelled cutting my off mid-sentence and also having the whole room stare at us. "Where is she?!" she turned around, saw a door and ran towards it. She opened it up even though the secretary at the front desk was yelling at her saying that that door is off limits. Kairi ignored the secretary and ran straight in.

"Wait…what just happened?" Riku looked over at me.

"Yeah, is missing your period that importa-" Sora cocked his head.

"Holy shit…" Riku's eyes went blank and he looked at me, "she's not…"

"If you mean, possibly pregnant, then yes, yes she might be." I gulped and looked downwards.

"WHAT?!" Sora yelled, finally getting what we're talking about.

"I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave, now." the secretary yelled at us and we slowly jumped up and walked out.

"Good going guys…" I shoved my hands into my pockets.

"But, but, how?!" Riku was, strangely enough, really shocked by this.

"Was it because…of Axel?" Sora asked.

"No, Sora, NO! Definitely _not_ because of Axel. It was probably one of those thousands of guys that Xion fucked on a daily basis, because she's that much of a fucking slut." I yelled and stormed away.

Did they really have to keep talking about this? Seriously, first Axel becoming some…some…_abuser_, now Xion could be pregnant…what happened to my life?! I stomped farther and farther away from the doctors office and down the Twilight Town street. This doctors office was situated in the more quieter areas just outside of downtown Twilight Town.

I wandered the unfamiliar street, not knowing where I was headed off to. I decided I would walk as far as my legs could take me, I really couldn't get my head straight right now, or into thinking mode. I walked down the road for what seemed like forever. The cold air digging into my skin made me realize I was only wearing a sweater and that I would probably freeze to death if I stayed out here any longer. I walked for about ten more minutes on that same street until I saw a train pass by. I had to be near one of the train stations, I thought happily.

I started to walk faster and towards the direction that the train was headed and sure enough, there was a train station. I ran inside the station to warm up my freezing body. The train had just stopped and was about to leave in 5 minutes. Should I take the train somewhere? It's not like I wanted to go back and hear that my best friend was pregnant with my ex-best friend's baby. That was definitely something I never would've thought would happen in a million years!

I fished my pockets for some spare change and handed it to the person in the booth. They gave me a ticket and I ran into the train. I looked out the window and saw that I wasn't too far from downtown. I must've walked a lot. But what was I really doing on the train? I shouldn't have gotten on here... I was really not thinking at all today and jumping onto this train was proof. I had to get off at the next stop. Stupid, stupid, Roxas.

And so the next stop came after a long ten minutes. There was quite a distance between this stop and the stop before it. I jumped off the train and walked outside of the station. I kept my hands in my pockets to try and conserve the warmth. I was now noticing that whenever I breathed out, there would be a puff that left my nose. Back when I was younger, I would have pretended I was some dragon with this icy cold breath, and well, now wasn't the time for that. I kept walking away from the station, not really understanding where I was planning on going…what was I even thinking from the beginning? Where did I even think I was going?! I kicked at the snow at my feet and sighed. Once again Roxas, you did something stupid.

"Roxas?" a melodic voice called from behind me. I quickly whirled around and Namine was standing on the sidewalk with a black buttoned up jacket and a leash with a dog attached at the other end. The golden retriever puppy started to bark as soon as he saw me and he started to pull Namine forward. "What are you doing here?" Namine half ran towards me, trying to stop the little puppy.

"I…well…I…" I tried to find an excuse in my brain but nothing came up. I'm guessing it was too frozen.

"And why haven't you texted me back?" Namine frowned and the puppy stopped getting so excited as soon as it saw Namine's expression. They must really be attached, I thought.

"Oh, well…there have been…well…you know…" I shrugged, "it's a long story."

Namine giggled, "Roxas, it's been about ten hours since you haven't texted me back, you were sleeping for a good amount of those ten hours so don't sweat it. I was just kidding." Namine smiled and the puppy started to jump again.

I gave a half smile then stared down at the jumping puppy. I crouched down and started to pet his head, "he must be Pillow?" I remembered Namine telling me a story about how her parents had gotten her a new puppy a few months before she moved here. And she also told me that she named all her pets after bed material.

"Shut up, I know you're trying to make fun of me!" she giggled. "Oh, and I'm sure I've told you he's the newest addition to the family?"

"Yup." I grinned and ruffled Pillow's head. He started to lick at my fingers and Namine bent down to pat him on the head as well.

"I think he wikes you." she baby-voiced. She then stood up and I followed her. "So what's this long story?"

"Let's find a seat first." I suggested.

We started to walk until we found a park bench nearby. We both sat down on the icy cold bench as Pillow ran around in the snow. The coldness from the bench pierced my thighs.

"Well…this morning Xion was at my house…and she was crying…and…she said her period was late…and…that means she's pregnant, right?! But she said she used protection! She couldn't be pregnant then…but she did say she was drugged before so maybe something could've happened…and then…" I started to babble like crazy. I stopped and didn't bother to catch Namine's eye.

Namine inched closer to me and placed a hand on my knee, "I bet everything's fine…" she said optimistically. I really wish I was as optimistic as her but in my situation, I really couldn't be.

"And so they're at the doctors right now…Sora, Kairi and Riku are there also…" I added in.

"Wait, what doctors did you go to? There aren't any nearby here…unless you took the train from somewhere…" she looked over at the nearby train station and assumed.

I rubbed my freezing cold hands together and breathed out, letting out a big icy 'dragon breath'. "yeah…I decided to take a walk and that walk somehow turned into some marathon walk…"

Namine stood up and held her hands out, "well you're coming to my house. You're going to freeze if you stay out here any longer."

I took her hands and she pulled me up, "I should probably get back though…"

Namine tugged at Pillow's leash. "Ok." she turned around and faced the train station, "you going to take the train?"

I nodded and she gave off a small smile. I tried to smile back but I guess the cold plus the fact that I wasn't happy enough to smile made me look like a deformed goat. "I should leave…"

"Sure." Namine said and we awkwardly stood there for a few more seconds. Namine started to tug even more at Pillow's leash until finally giving in. "Ok, Pillow wants to go back home, I'll see you later?"

I nodded, "tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" she repeated.

"Yeah, you can come to my place if you want…"

"Alright." she smiled again but it quickly disappeared, "text me when you find out what's up with Xion. Or call me if it's really bad-…" she looked down, "I mean, like, if things aren't going well…or like…"

"I will." I saved her from explaining anymore. We shared an awkward hug then waved at each other. Why did it feel so weird being here with Namine? It's like someone else was…

Bzzzz.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket with my frozen fingers. It was probably from one of my friends at the doctors office. I opened up my phone and read 1 NEW MESSAGE. I clicked read:

_Good thing you didn't go to Namine's house. Oh, and make sure no one hears of this message. -Axel(?) (:_

I widened my eyes and stared at the blank number that this message came from. I looked around at my surroundings, there were a few people walking by me but no sign of Axel… Also, why did they sign it with a question mark? And what did they mean by it was a good thing I didn't go to Namine's house? I closed the message and quickly dialled a number on my phone. I held the phone to my ear.

"Roxas?" Namine's voice said from the other line.

"Hi…Namine…I just got-" I spoke into the phone as a snowball hit my head. I turned around but no sign of anyone throwing it. No sign of Axel. My phone started to vibrate in my hand as I heard Namine calling my name out. 1 NEW MESSAGE. Once again I clicked read.

_You better not be telling that little 'girlfriend' of yours. Or else. -Axel(?)!!!!!!_

My heart started to have a spasm in my chest. I put the phone to my ear again, "Namine?"

"Roxas! What's wrong? What happened?"

"I…" I took a deep breath in, carefully watching everyone around me, "I wanted to stay on the phone with you, until you got home…you know, rapists could jump out of nowhere…" I made up the excuse and gulped as I saw a ripped up picture in the snow. I picked it up and stared at it in horror.

It was a picture off Axel and Xion. I remembered this picture from that day they were at my house and Xion forced us to play dress up. Axel held a pan in his hand like he was about to hit Xion, while Xion held a baby doll in her arms. They were both smiling and joking around, but this scenario seemed way too ironic. My heart kept racing in my chest. Where had this picture come from? I looked around at the people walking around me and gulped. This picture was one of those pictures that I kept in an album in my house somewhere...

* * *

:O!

Happy new years!

Ok so, 2009 has been one of the worst years ever for me.

So this is the first ever chapter I am posting on fan fiction in the year 2010.

Let's all hope for a WONDERFUL new year :) (LL).

**REVIEW!**


	4. Roxamine

**Chapter 4: Roxamine**

**__(Roxas)__**

"Xion!" I nearly jumped Xion while she tried to enter the car in the doctors office's parking lot. I grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Roxas! Where have you been?" she smiled warmly as Yuffie, Sora, Kairi and Riku made their way over.

"What'd the doctors say?!" I questioned her all panicky.

"Oh, it's nothing, it was just my period being late…" she smiled with true happiness.

I swear it felt like a brick just got removed from the top of my chest. I sighed a huge sigh of relief and slapped my face, "holy fucking shit."

"And where did you go?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"I…" I shrugged my shoulders and looked away, "just a walk…"

"That was a pretty long walk." Riku snorted.

I shrugged my frozen shoulders, "That long walk seriously froze me to death, can we please go home?" I looked up at Yuffie.

"Yes sir!" Yuffie's face gleamed.

I smiled back as Xion, Yuffie and I jumped into the same car we drove here in. Sora, Riku and Kairi ran off to Riku's car.

I nervously fiddled with my fingers, now that this Xion pregnancy thing was out of the way, I only had to worry about those weird messages. Luckily Namine got to her house safely, and hopefully she was still safe without having me monitoring her through the phone. I slouched in my seat and kept fiddling with my fingers.

"What are you so nervous about?" Yuffie side glanced at me.

"What?!" I jumped. Did she know about the creepy messages? Was I really that easy to read?

"You're fiddling with your fingers like crazy." she stated.

"Oh." I stop fiddling with them and put my elbow on the side of the car, also dropping my cheek into the palm of my hand, "it's nothing." I shrugged it off with a lie.

**__(!)__**

"Roxas…?"

"Hm?" I sleepily rubbed my eyes and looked up at Namine. "Whoa!" I jumped up and sniffed, "what the…what am I doing here?" I looked around at the familiarity of my home bedroom.

"Yuffie says that you've been sleeping like Sleeping Beauty since yesterday." she sat at the end of my bed.

"Wait, what time is it?" I groaned and reached over for a tissue box that was sitting on my side table. I blew my nose into the tissue and tried to blink away my sleepiness as I looked back at Namine.

"It's 3." she said with a disgusted face, "I guess you caught a cold from yesterday, huh?"

"Wait." I finally blinked the sleep away from my eyes, "it's tomorrow!"

Namine squished her eyebrows together, "no, it's today…unless you've really been sleeping for over 24 hours!"

I blew my nose into the tissue again, "I think I have…I feel so sick…" I flopped back down onto my soft, heavenly pillow.

Namine came closer to me and placed a hand on my forehead, "holy, you're burning up (A/N: I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby! Sorry, I love the Jobros x3)!"

"Man. Why did I have to get sick?" I asked with closed eyes. I opened my eyes as Namine pulled her hand away from my face and put my blankets over my body.

"Maybe you shouldn't walk around in the cold like that for so long without any winter protection." Namine suggested and jumped off of my bed. "You need to sleep, mister."

"No, don't leave…" I said with a cough, "your hand felt good."

Namine giggled and walked back towards me, tripping on something before she reached my bed, "ow." she bent down and stood back up with a box in her hands, "what's this?"

I looked at the box, "oh…Zexion brought that to me a few days ago, I guess I forgot to open it." I sneezed again as she jumped back onto the bed and grabbed some scissors from the side table.

"I can open it, right?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, sure." I said with a stuffy nose.

Namine opened up the box and gasped when she saw what was inside. I lazily sat up and looked in to see a strange note with Axel's picture on it. Namine pulled out the note and handed it to me.

_You're stupid, Roxas. You better get that memorized. - Axel._

A shiver ran up my spine as I read this and I couldn't help but look to see what else was in the box. I looked in and there was a few small rocks. I glanced up at Namine and she had the same horrified expression as I did.

"Does that mean…?" she threw the box away, "we have to make sure everyone's safe!" she tried to get off my bed but I gripped onto her wrist.

"I got a text message from…Axel...yesterday, right before I called you." I sniffed and searched my pillows for my phone. "Here, look." I searched through my messages but a new incoming message stopped me in my tracks.

_I thought I told you not to tell anyone. Hm…who should I torture now since you didn't listen to me? -Axel._

I froze and I felt my whole body go numb. Was Axel in my room or something?! Namine quickly ran to my side and pulled up my phone, "what the…. We need to tell everyone!"

"We can't!" I protested.

"Why not?! This is important, and dangerous!" Namine yelped.

"The message even says so! Axel could be in this very room." I whispered the last part.

"But…someone could get hurt…" Namine clutched my phone in her hands.

"I…I…" I grabbed my phone from her hands and started up a new text message. I forwarded the text I got yesterday to her phone. She frowned but when her phone started to vibrate in her pocket she quickly pulled it out.

"What does he mean…?" she stared at her phone and presumably the message.

I shrugged and put a finger to her lips, "we have to stay quiet about this…"

Namine pulled her face away from my finger and shook her head, "no. We have to tell them."

My phone vibrated again and so I picked it up and read the new message. Namine looked over at my phone and gasped.

_So I already hurt you, real bad too. I almost made it so you lost two of your best friends. Anyways, I hurt Sora and Kairi's relationship which had Riku in it. I obviously hurt Xion, physically. I hurt Namine a bit but she's going to be in for some more. I guess I haven't hurt that little Yuffie friend of yours…Hmmm…_

"No!" I yelled out loud after reading the message.

"We have to tell them!" Namine repeated and shivered at the same time.

"SHHH!" I put a finger to her lip again and jumped off my bed.

"But-"

"SHHH!" I yelled again like a furious librarian. I didn't want Namine talking about this out here, somehow, somewhere, Axel was listening to our conversation this exact second. Weirdly enough, that was the least of our problems.

**__(!)__**

"WHAT?!" Xion yelled after I was done explaining.

I nodded and looked over at the many fishtanks in the room we were in, the most secretive room in the house, the room where Xion had first told me she might have Axel's baby... "That's what Axel had said…"

"PSH!" Yuffie snorted and stood up with her hands on her hips, "are you confused or something, Roxas? I'm Yuffie! I can take Axel." she smiled but my face stayed the same.

"But, we don't know what he's capable of doing anymore…" I kept staring at the fishtanks.

"Isn't he supposed to be locked up or something?!" Riku growled.

I nodded my head and something reminded me of when I bumped into Hannah and Natasha that one day, "Hannah and Natasha were talking about rescuing Seifer or something…"

"They're definitely in on this…" Kairi added.

"Yeah, probably…" I sighed and kept my eye on the orange clown fish (A/N: NEMO! :D). "We need to make sure you're safe, Yuffie." I looked over at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, _come on_, Roxas. Look at how many there are of us, if we make sure we don't keep any secrets from each other, then we can take them." she smiled with hope. "All for one?" she placed her hand in the middle of our circled group. Everyone else placed their hands on top of each others.

"No secrets." Yuffie said, "that way, we'll keep each other safe. At all times."

There were a few nods around the group but not everyone looked like they agreed with what Yuffie was saying.

"Ok…but I still think we should be on high alert because something bad could still happen…" I was the first to pull my hand away.

"We really should tell the police…" Namine urged.

"No, the secrets stay with us, until we can find out who's doing this. The police would cause _way_ too much drama." Yuffie shrugged.

Riku sat down in his seat, "who made you the leader of this pack?" he smirked.

"Whatever I say, goes." Yuffie winked and left the room.

I looked away, not sure that Yuffie should be leaving the room by herself, something bad was just waiting to happen… I suddenly started to get this scratchy feeling in my throat so I started to cough to my death.

"Ew, swine flu!" Xion grimaced. "You should really get some rest!"

"But we need to watch Yuf-" I felt a sneeze coming up so I stopped talking as the tingly sensation in my nose blasted. "_Achoo_!"

"Roxas, don't worry about it, we'll take care of her." Sora said.

"Fine." I said with a stuffy nose. "If you guys really want me gone, then I'll go-_ ACHOO_!" I jumped out of my seat and fell onto the ground.

"Yeah, I think I'll agree with Xion on this, we don't want your swine." Riku smiled.

"I'll come with." Namine stood up and looked at me.

"Oooooooooooo!" Sora cooed.

For some reason I went beet red. Kairi slapped Sora in the chest, "Sora!" she whined.

"Well look! Roxas is a tomato!" Sora teased.

My face obviously got redder than natural. Namine did something I never thought she would do, she linked arms with me and smiled. "We're tomato lovers, be jealous!" she stuck out her tongue then dragged me out the door.

"Awwww!" Kairi said as we left the room. I smiled, I really did love Namine and this was one of the many reasons why. She was truly amazing.

**__(!)__**

"What's wrong?" I asked Namine as I pulled the blankets over myself.

"What's wrong?" she repeated, "what, I can't escort you to your room?" she smiled.

"Well, no." I smiled back. "Thanks for the save by the way."

"Oh, no problem. We are in fact tomato lovers, aren't we?" she asked.

Was she asking me what I think she was asking me? Was she trying to ask me if I was her boyfriend?! "Uh, but…wait…no. I mean, yes. I mean no, but no, wait…" I stammered.

"So…we're not?" she stared back.

"NO! I mean…yes…I mean…I don't know!" I sighed and sneezed into my arm.

"But…" she traced spirals into my blankets, "you do like me…don't you?"

Wha-?!" I cut myself off with a sneeze. This sneeze was getting really irritating. "I mean, yes, yes I do."

Namine looked up at me and frowned, "why are you being so awkward then?"

"I…oh, because…I thought that…you were like…asking me…"

"Roxas, will you be my boyfriend?" she asked with a smile.

"What?!" I squeaked as my face probably went bright red again. I swear I'm such a girl.

Namine burst out in laughter, "lookityourface!" she said in between one of her laughs.

"You know what?!" I pouted my lip, "I won't be your boyfriend."

Now it was her turn to have the squeaky voice, "what?!"

I smiled evilly, "you heard me."

"Why you little…" she smiled back and tackled me down. She giggled as I flipped her over and had her under me.

"What now?!" I smiled as a dizzy spell took over me, "ughh." I dizzily sat up and held my head, "damn this swine flu…"

Namine sat up as well and put her hand on my leg, "get some rest then."

"Ok." I put my head back down onto my pillow and looked up at Namine, "tuck me in, pwease?" I asked.

Namine rolled her eyes and did as I said, "what am I, your mom?"

"No, that's Aerith." I smiled at her as she rested her head next to mine. I raised an eyebrow, "I thought I was supposed to be resting?"

"I'm waiting for my answer."

"To what?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" she said really quickly.

"Let me think about that…" I looked away as if I were thinking, "fine!" I grinned.

"So you'll be my _girlfriend_?!" she started to laugh.

"Wait!" I yelled, "No! You tricked me!"

"Not really…" she giggled some more.

"Not fair!" I knitted my eyebrows together and turned around so that my back was to her.

I felt Namine move closer to me until she was right up against my back. She snuggled her face into my back, "love you too, Roxas."

"love you more, Namine." I smiled and drifted of into sleep.

**__(!)__**

What is that? I thought as I got up and leaned on my elbow. I turned around and Namine was fast asleep behind me. I yawned and threw the blankets over her and smiled. Now what woke me up? I looked around the room and spotted my phone. I picked it up and read the 3 new messages.

_So you two are a couple. Cute. -Axel_

_Tell me the details later, bro ;) -Sora_

_Oh, right. About Yuffie… I think I'm going to change my mind about that, I'd have more fun breaking you and Namine up :) - Axel_

* * *

AHHH, creepy messager person (Axel) is back D:! But how?!

Ok anyways, guess what reviewers/readers?

I GOT A PS2 AND KINGDOM HEARTS :D:D:D!!!! (and I am so not used to the fighting style in this game, it's nothing like CoM or days :l)

So I am super sorry if I don't update in a while because to add to the new ps2 and kingdom hearts, school will be starting soon D:

But I promise that I won't forget about this story! No I will not! …hopefully x_x

Anyways thank you all to my reviewers, I love you more than those non-reviewers ;).

Haha, REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO BE LOVED :D!


	5. Date

**Chapter 5: Date**

**__(Roxas)__**

"So, tell me more about you." I played with my fork and looked up at Namine. The two of us were in a classy restaurant in downtown Twilight Town. We were on our first real date.

She pulled her fork out of her mouth and started to chew, holding up one finger to signal that she wasn't about to talk with her mouthful. "What do you want to know? I'm not too interesting anyways…"

I smiled, "hey now, I told you all about me." I stopped playing with my fork. "All those times in the library when we were supposed to be working on art, yup, those were the stories of my life." Namine stuffed her face with another forkful of food. "All I know about you is that you're best friends with Kairi, you used to live in Radiant Garden, you name your pets the weirdest things ever…" I looked at her as she chewed her food, "and that you're the slowest eater ever." I smirked.

"Ok. First off, Blanket, Bunk and Bed, Sheets, Mattress and Pillow are wonderful names! And I do _not_ eat slow, maybe you just eat fast." she suddenly jumped and looked down at her lap.

I raised an eyebrow and assumed she was texting. "Hey! I take you out on a date to a super fancy restaurant and you text someone?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "Rude."

"I'm just catching up on some gossip, shush right now!" she kept her eyes down on her lap.

I stood up and she flinched, hiding her phone under the table, "I should just leave…!" I stared down at her and frowned.

"No, wait!" she said and I sat back down again. She pulled out an envelope and handed it to me. "I wasn't texting, see?"

I raised an eyebrow and took the envelope from her hand, "Ok. But what is it?"

"Open it up, dummy." she smiled and twirled her bright blonde hair with her finger.

I ripped it open and pulled out a piece of paper, "what is…?" I unfolded the piece of paper and stared at the hand drawn portrait picture of myself. "Whoa…" I looked at the perfectness of the drawing, it must've taken hours to do it. It was so precise and it looked exactly like me if I do say so myself. It was practically like someone took this picture with a camera.

"You like it?" she asked.

"It's amazing…" I stared at it for a few more seconds then looked up at her, "thank you so much!"

She shrugged, "it was nothing…"

"If this is nothing I really can't wait to see one of your _something's_!"

Namine giggled and turned a pinkish colour. "Thanks."

I carefully folded the picture up and stuffed it back into the envelope. "No, thank you…I didn't even get you anything!" I rubbed the back of my head, "sorry."

"Oh, no, no, no. Don't be sorry, you didn't have to get anything for me!" she held her hands up in front of her and shook them.

"Ha. Too bad, I'm buying you something. Or you can just think of it as a _nothing_." I winked as the waiter placed the bill on our table. I grabbed some money from my pocket and stuffed it into the receipt.

Namine's eye widened at the glob of money I just pulled out of my pocket, "you carry _that_ much money around in your pocket like that?!"

"I am rich you know…not to sound like a snob." I smirked and stood up just as she did. I looked her up and down, "you look absolutely stunning."

Namine looked down and blushed, "you said that already."

"Maybe you're so beautiful that I had to say it twice." I grinned as we walked out of the restaurant.

"I swear if you were Pinocchio your nose would be the length of an elephant right now." Namine grinned and zipped her sweater up.

"I am _not_ lying! You're gorgeous." I smiled at the reoccurring blush on her face.

"Well, thank you. Even though I still think you're lying." she smiled back as we walked down the cold streets of downtown Twilight Town.

"Not lying."

"Yes you are." we started to argue.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No."

"Banana!"

"No- what?" I stared at her, confused.

"Look." she pointed to a shop's big window which had a mannequin wearing a big yellow dress. "It looks like she's a banana." Namine giggled.

I rolled my eyes, "I should _so_ buy that for you!"

"You wouldn't-!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the shop.

We entered and there were racks and racks of dresses lined up everywhere. I held onto Namine's hand as the only clerk, who was at the cashier, stayed in her spot with her head facing down as she read some magazine of some sort.

"I swear, you better not be getting-" Namine whined as I dragged her towards the counter.

"Excuse me." I ignored Namine and the blonde cashier faced me.

"Whoa…Roxas?" she stared back with her green eyes, "It's been a while."

"Hi, Larxene!" I stared at her, it really has been a while. I tried to remember the last time I saw her.

_"Shut it, Bitch." Axel smirked._

_"For the last time, stop calling me that, freakin' asshole." she growled._

_"But it's your nickname!" Axel placed a hand on her shoulder._

_"Suck my dick." she retorted and flicked his hand off._

_"Ok." Axel smirked and Larxene grossed out._

_"Keep it G rated, guys." Xion said as the two of us quietly walked behind the two of them._

_They didn't seem to hear us as they just kept flirting away. I pulled out some Munny from my pocket, "lets ditch these two lovebirds and get some ice cream."_

_Xion smiled, "I'm so down for that."_

"So where have you been? Do you still go to TTBS?" she asked while eyeing Namine. "And who's she?"

"I'm Namine, Roxas' girlfriend…" Namine said quietly with a smile.

Larxene made her mouth into an 'O' shape and looked at me and winked, "she's cute."

Even though Namine obviously heard that, she didn't bother thanking Larxene. Larxene then turned back to Namine, "I'm Larxene."

"Nice to meet you." she smiled again.

"Now that I think about it, I think I've seen you around TTBS…" she stared at Namine.

"Yeah, we both go there…" I stated.

"Oh, well no shit. That whole drama with Axel had you involved in it too, right?" she looked over at me and started to bite her nails, "Axel's really been acting like an asshole. Not that he hadn't acted like one before." she extended her hand to look at her ratted out nails then started to bite them again, "He's just been acting super a-hole since you left in the summer."

"Oh." I widened my eyes, "wait, what else do you know about him?"

Larxene shrugged, "I guess you guys must've been gay together or something? Why else would he have gotten so emo once you left."

I sweat dropped and looked at her, "no, really, what happened?"

She shrugged again, "Xion had told me you left and that she wanted to make some plans with me since Axel was all MIA. And so that's how I found out you left. Anyways, I tried making plans with him but he never called or texted me back. I thought he was just deciding to act like a huge dick towards me, I never knew that he was going to turn out into some freakin' abuser."

"I see…" I responded but it seemed like she had so much more to tell.

"Never knew he would be like that…" she sounded quite sad. "But, whatever. He decided to hang out with those druggies and those two whores. No big deal, it was all his choice." she shrugged then picked up the magazine under her and shoved it to the side. "Now what are you two doing here?"

"Oh, uh…we wanted to see that dress in the window." I pointed towards the mannequins.

"Why are you guys looking so formal anyways?" she asked as she noticed the suit I was wearing along with the fancy dress Namine was wearing. She then answered her own question, "oh, you guys were probably on a date?"

"Yeah…" I responded as she walked around the counter and towards the window.

"The blue dress or the piss coloured one?" she looked over at us.

"The yellow one…" I looked over and smiled at Namine.

"Oh god." Namine replied.

Larxene walked back towards us with a dress in hand, "this looks like it'll fit." she looked at the dress then at Namine. She handed her the dress and pointed towards the back, "there's the change rooms if you wanna get changed."

Namine sighed then looked over at me. I widened my eyes and gave her a you-have-to-try-it look. "Fine…" she groaned and walked towards the back.

"Roxas, were you the one that picked out that dress?" Larxene looked over at the mannequin with the yellow dress on, "looks like shit. You have the worst taste ever."

I shrugged, "oh well, I'm a guy, I'm not supposed to be a good dress picker."

Larxene rolled her eyes and dragged out her magazine and started to read it. I leaned on the counter as I waited for Namine to come out. She finally opened up the door to the change room and walked out.

"I look terrible in this." she grumbled.

I started to laugh and Larxene snorted. "You look like a banana!"

Namine stared me down and she walked into the change room. Larxene ran around the counter, "hold on." she looked through a rack of clothes, "that dress you're wearing right now seems to fit you really well…" she said to herself then looked through more of the rack. She pulled out a hot pink dress and gave it to Namine.

"Try this. It's my favourite cocktail dress in the store." she smiled.

Namine took the dress and looked it once over, "Roxas, you need some tips from Larxene. This dress look stunning compared to this banana boat." she giggled and closed the door.

I rolled my eyes, "whatever."

"So, where are you planning on taking her with that dress?" Larxene leaned up against the counter and looked at me.

"Oh, I don't know. I was just buying it because she made this." I pulled out the envelope from my pocket.

Larxene opened it up and looked at the picture. "Holy fuck!" she stared down with her mouth hanging open, "Namine!" She yelled, "you're so fucking pro!"

"Thanks!" Namine said and we both turned around and realized she was standing outside the change room.

My mouth literally dropped down, Namine looked absolutely gorgeous in that dress. And I thought the fancy dress she was wearing before was gorgeous enough.

Larxene put a finger under my chin and closed my mouth. "Keep it in your pants, Roxas." she winked and I embarrassingly looked away. She looked over at Namine, "_you look hot_ are probably the words that are etching to come out of Roxas' mouth. And trust him, you do."

"Thanks." Namine looked into the mirror and twirled around.

"I'm so getting you that dress…" I said as Namine widened her eyes and looked for the tag on the dress.

"It's $500! No way!" she screamed.

"Yes way." I turned to Larxene, "don't you think I should buy that for her?"

"Chyeah." she replied. "Namine, don't worry, five hundred dollars for Roxas is probably equal to five dollars for us normal people." she turned to me, "rich ass."

I grinned and Namine walked towards us a few minutes later holding both dresses. She placed them on the counter and Larxene ringed the hot pink dress in.

"Thank you so much, Roxas!" Namine hugged me, "but when am I ever going to wear it?"

"All day, please." Larxene said in a manly voice, probably trying to mock me.

"Shut up!" I yelled at her and she stuck up her middle finger and smiled. She handed the bag to Namine.

"Now get out of here, it's closing time." Larxene said as she grabbed the banana dress off the counter, "see you guys around. Hopefully when school's back in session I'll actually see you two."

"Bye!" Namine and I both said as we walked out the door.

"Thank you again, Roxas." Namine said as we walked up the hill towards the station.

"You're welcome." I smiled back.

"But once again-" the ringing of my phone cut Namine off. I pulled it out of my pocket then put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Roxas!" a voice called from the other line that I instantly recognized.

"Hi, mom." I half mumbled. "What's up?"

"Well, your father and I tried to come home before Christmas, but that didn't work out so well but we did make it on time for new years! Oh and I met your wonderful friends that are staying over, they are wonderful. I was just calling to tell you that we're home and that we're going to be having a party this New Years Eve. So since you're out already, maybe you might want to buy something? I put $4000 into your debit card because it seemed like you were running out of money."

"Thanks mom, but I really don't-"

"Oh, thank me later, I have a lot of planning to do. See you soon, hun." she said quickly then hung up on me.

I sighed and put the phone into my pocket, Namine looked on at me, "it was my mom, not Aerith, my actual mom."

"Oh. What'd she say?" she asked.

"Dunno, she was babbling about some New Years party and that I should pick out some cloth-" I stopped and stared at Namine. "You wanna come to my New Years party?"

"Sure! I don't think my parents will mind!" she said then caught on to what I was going to say next, "I can wear the dress!"

"Yup!" I smiled.

"Yay! But, you need to pick out some clothes as well too, right?"

I nodded, "we could shop some more if you want…you can pick out what I can wear since my sense of style is so bad." I winked and she giggled.

"Ok! You better invite everyone else as well!"

"Obviously!" I smiled and pulled out my phone which was once again ringing. "What's this?"

_I'm invited, right :D?! -Axel_

I nervously turned around and looked all over to see where he was. Namine snatched the phone out of my hand and read the message.

"Axel!" I yelled, "if you're out there, show yourself. You little abusing pussy!"

I stood there in silence and there was no answer. Luckily there was no one strolling the streets, that would've been awkward. Namine tugged at my hand,

"Don't worry Roxas, lets get out of here." she took my hand and pulled me away from my spot. "We just need to forget about him and hopefully he won't bother us anymore!"

* * *

Duhduhduh! Yay for the update and the fact that I pulled myself away from my ps2 n__n

Review about the super boring chapter please ;P. oh, and how are you guys liking Larxene in this ;)?

Reviewww!


	6. Think About It

**Chapter 6: Think About It**

**__(Sora)__**

"DIEEEEEEEE!" someone yelled.

"WHAT?!" I jumped out of bed and dropped to the ground. Riku and Xion were both sitting in front of the T.V playing videogames. They both turned around and looked at me.

"Bad dream?" Xion looked confused.

"I just heard someone scream die, so I panicked…" I stood up, rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms out. "What time is it?!"

"Morning time." Riku mumbled then turned back to the game. "You're so going down, Xion!"

"Have you guys even slept yet?" I groaned and jumped back onto the bed of the guest house.

"I'm not sleeping until I beat her!" Riku yelled back. "How do you go so fast?!" he was then paying attention to the game. Ever since the whole Axel incident ended, Xion and Riku have bonded _way_ too much over their video game addictions.

"You guys are such addicts. But I guess that's a good thing because you guys don't need drugs, you just need your video games." I shrugged and sat down next to Kairi who was fast asleep in bed.

Yes, Kairi and I slept in the same bed.

Yes, we've slept together before.

No, we're not horny freaks.

Yes, my mom would probably _kill_ me if she saw that I was sleeping in the same bed as Kairi.

But, yes, I was very rebellious and I broke the rules.

"I can't believe we slept through these two idiots as they played their video games." I stroked Kairi's hair and rolled my eyes at the other two. Even though she was sleeping, I still talked to her. Hey, people talk to plants with no problem, I think I have every right to talk to my sleeping girlfriend.

"MORNIN-" Yuffie burst through the door then saw that almost everyone was already awake. "Never mind…" she walked in and frowned at Riku and Xion. She walked right past them and jumped onto the bed Kairi and I were on.

"Morning." I said with a yawn.

"Good morning to you too." she used her thumb to point at the two video gamers, "have those two slept yet?"

I shook my head, "I'm sure they've been up at it all night."

Yuffie glared at the back of their heads then walked up and turned off the game system. Riku and Xion dropped their mouths simultaneously.

"Yuffie! I was just about to beat her! How could you? Why would you? But I, I almost…NOOOO!" Riku grabbed his head and shook it furiously.

"Yuffie! What was that for?! We were playing!" Xion growled.

"Oh, shut up." she said and pulled out the video game system, "no more video games for you two, you guys are _way_ too addicted."

"But, but, but, but, but, but…" they both whined in unison.

"Nope, I don't care." Yuffie walked straight out of the room and smiled at me on the way.

I burst out into laughter and the two glared at me, "what? You guys are acting like your puppy died or something."

"That video game system meant more to me than a puppy!" Xion whined.

"Yeah! That was rude of Yuffie…" Riku hung his head down low.

"Good thing she took it away. You guys look like zombies! You two really needed to get off of that thing and get some sleep or something." I said.

"Guys!" Roxas ran into the room, "happy New Years Eve Eve!" he smiled happily.

"Only _you_ would celebrate New Years Eve Eve, Roxas." Xion rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I celebrate it too!" I copied Roxas' grin.

"Must run in the family." Roxas said then looked down at Kairi who was sleeping beside me, "whoa! What happened here!?"

"Calm your hormones, Roxas." I replied with an eye roll.

"Whaaa?" Kairi woke up and ran her hand through her hair. "Wazappenin'?" she looked over at me.

"Roxas was just thinking dirty, that's all." I smirked at Roxas who sat down at a sofa chair.

"Liar." he glared at me.

"Oh." Kairi acknowledged the fact that everyone else was here. "Morning guys."

"Morning." Roxas was the only one to reply.

Kairi raised an eyebrow, "Uh…" she was obviously confused about Riku and Xion by the look she gave the two.

"Their video games got taken away." I leaned in and whispered to her, loud enough so that everyone could here.

"Ohhh." Kairi started to giggle, "you guys are so immature."

"Oh, shut up." Riku grumbled.

"Ok, enough boring talk! I came down here to ask you guys about the party tomorrow, my mom wants to make sure everyone has a good outfit. And that we all match…" Roxas said.

"We get to go shopping?!" Kairi jumped up and clapped her hands together.

"No." Roxas smiled, "the shopping comes to us."

"Roxas, I'm a guy, are you seriously going to put me through this?" I groaned.

He shrugged, "yeah, probably. But hey, I went shopping yesterday so I have to share my sadness with you guys!"

I groaned and Kairi cooed, "how was your date?" she sing-songed.

"Great!" I never knew his smile could get any bigger than it already was, "we went out to dinner then we went shopping after. I also met up with an old friend!"

Kairi placed her hands on her hips, "you're so boring, Roxas. You're supposed to be telling me the _details_!"

He shrugged again, "Go ask Namine, she _is_ your best friend."

"I'll call her up right after breakfast!" Kairi smiled.

"NO, YOU DIE NOW, BITCH!" Xion yelled and Roxas, Kairi and I jumped nearly ten feet into the air.

Xion and Riku sheepishly turned around as they had their backs to us. "Hey there…" Riku said.

"Are you guys playing video games?!" Roxas stood up and tried to see what was in their hands.

"NO!" Riku and Xion both yelled. Riku turned to Xion, "way to bust our cover!"

Roxas walked up to them and snatched the two portable game systems from their hands, "no more video games for you two! I'm kicking you guys out of my house!"

"What?!" Riku's mouth dropped, "where are we going to go?!"

Roxas tapped his chin and looked up at the ceiling, "I'm going to be kicking you guys out for the day…you guys can wander the streets downtown or something, Xion will make sure you won't get lost."

"But…but what about the shopping time? I need to find a dress to wear!" it was quite obvious Xion couldn't think of an excuse.

Roxas gave Xion an I'm-not-stupid look, "since when did you like dresses?"

Xion looked down, "since now…" she said quietly.

"Ok you two, out of my house now!" Roxas pointed towards the door.

"Losers." I smirked at Riku and he glared at me.

"But we need breakfast!" Riku tried to get out of the mess he was in.

"Go ask my dad for money and you can go eat outside." Roxas said then left the room with the other two.

"Awww." Kairi squealed

"Why are you aw-ing?" I looked strangely at her.

"Riku and Xion are so cute!"

"They're together!?" I widened my eyes.

Kairi looked at me then shook her head, "don't hurt yourself thinking about this." she patted my head then kissed me on the cheek.

Why am I so slow?

**__(Xion)__**

"Where to now?" Riku walked beside me along the cold streets of downtown Twilight Town.

I shrugged, "I don't care."

"I would pick a place to go to, but I'm not really familiar with this place." Riku said with his hands in his pockets.

An idea then popped into my head as I heard someone humming a tune behind us, "lets go to this music store down the street!"

"Sure. We've got a lot of time to kill anyways." he said. "are you going to buy a CD or something?"

"Maybe…" I said as I dug into my wallet which was in my jacket pocket. I counted up my money, $40. "I have $40! Yes, I am _so_ going to buy something!" I yelled happily.

"What kind of music do you even like? If you say that horrid screamo music (A/N: sorry to those that like screamo, but I seriously despise it D:) I might need to stab you." he eyed me cautiously.

I stuck out my tongue in disgust, "ew, no! I'm more into the rock type, not so much screamo."

"Really?" his face lightened up, "same here. Wait, what CD are you planning on buying?"

"It's this really small band from Traverse Town, not sure if you-"

"The one with the two blonde haired guys and the dark haired girl?" Riku widened his eyes.

"Travernites? Yes! I love them so much! My favourite band EVER." I squealed.

"Same here!" he smiled widely. "But I seriously think the name of their band is embarrassing…"

"I know right? Sounds like some sort of disease or something." I laughed.

Riku laughed too, "I always thought it sounded like some bug that had a bajillion legs."

I continued my laughter, "like a millipede?"

"Yes. I hate those things…"

"Ehh." I shivered and tried to get the jitters out of my arm, "just thinking about all their legs makes me feel _weird_."

"Same here." he said while mimicking my weird move, "we have so much in common…"

I nodded my head, "but that's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah, but I thought the rule was opposites attract." he merely whispered.

I pretended not to hear that and looked down. My face started to heat up even in this cold winter weather. Did I like him or something?! Why did I feel this way? "Pardon?"

"Nothing. Never mind." he replied quickly.

"Ok. Whatever floats your boat." I said and walked towards the music store, "this is it."

"Looks tiny. But I guess that's a good thing because the really big music stores never carry CD's from small, not really known bands." Riku said as we entered the store.

"Exactly! I hate that. The big music stores should have all kinds of CD's!" I smiled.

**__(!)__**

"Put it in!" I squealed and opened up the packaged CD. I grabbed the disc and stuffed it into the CD player in Riku's car.

"Aren't you excited." Riku put his seatbelt on and started up the car.

"Yes!" I squealed some more and started to sing along with Riku and the song.

Riku turned down the volume so we could hear each other speak, "We've gotta make sure Roxas plays this at his party tomorrow!"

"Definitely!" I replied and nervously played with my fingers, "I hate dresses though. I really don't want to see what Roxas has in store for me."

"Don't worry about it! I bet you'll look fine in a dress." he smiled.

"Thanks…but I really don't think so…" I shrugged.

"Well, since we are talking about the party tomorrow…" Riku stopped at a stoplight and turned to me, "uhm, do you want to…like, I don't know…maybe…go…uh…together?"

I giggled at his nervousness. "Sure." I said. I was just going to be his date for a party tomorrow. No harm done at all, right?

**__(Roxas)__**

"Mom…" I said as she walked around in circles, talking on her Bluetooth. "Mom…" I repeated but she kept talking on her phone.

"Go talk to your dad." she said to me then went back to the conversation on the phone.

I groaned and walked away. Was he even here? I hated when my parents were home, they just made everything feel weird. After searching around the house, I finally found my dad sitting in his office.

"Dad…"

He kept typing onto the computer and spoke into a phone. Multitasking was something my parents did too much of. "Yes, would you like something?" he addressed me like I was some stranger on the street.

"I just wanted to make sure…"

"Why would you even sell that?!" he yelled.

"What?" I said as he yelled into the phone some more. "Oh…"

He quickly turned away from the phone and looked up at me, "what do you want?!"

I jumped at the tone of his voice, "I was just wondering if you could make sure all the guests tomorrow bring their invitations because I don't want some unwanted guests visiting…"

"Why are you wasting my time, Roxas? Just go tell the maids to do that!" he yelled at me.

I quietly whimpered and left his room. I hated how much my parents shoved me away like that.

"Why are you looking so glum?" Sora walked past me, holding a chocolate bar.

"It's nothing. Where's Kairi?" I tried changing the subject.

"Showering. And you're my cousin, you're not supposed to be sad because of nothing." he brought the subject back up and grinned with chocolate all over his face. How old was Sora, again?

"I don't even understand how our moms are related…they're nothing alike." I said.

"I know! My moms such a mom…and yours…she barely remembers I'm her nephew!" Sora threw away his chocolate bar wrapper and placed both hands behind his head. "I do remember one time my mom told me that your mom was such a whore when she was younger and that she hated little kids so much…"

I shrugged, "I don't know anything about her."

"Oh, and my mom also said that the firs time she heard about you was when you were 5 months old." Sora shrugged as Kairi walked towards us. "Enough of this history talk, I've gotta hot babe to attend…" Sora's smile grew as he approached Kairi.

I stood there in my spot when it hit me. How come I don't know anything about my parents' past?

* * *

Ok…so I gave in…I'm going to end up spoiling some parts D:

I was going to stick to my plan which was;

Jan-May(ish) I would play through KH, CoM, Days, and KHII since I am able to own all of them now as well as RE:CoM…but I think I just won't be able to help myself! BBS is going to be soooo good! D:

Anyways, I'm so sorry for the super short stupid boring chapters -___-.

**SO REVIEW! (L)**


	7. Guess Who's Back

**Chapter 7: Guess Who's Back**

**__(Roxas)__**

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" Namine, Sora, Kairi and I yelled outside in my backyard.

"Happy New Year!" We all yelled as Sora and I both closed in on Kairi and Namine.

I kissed Namine, my very first kiss of the year, "let's hope you're also my last kiss." I whispered to her as my 'dragon breath' went all over the place.

"Don't worry, it will be!" she smiled while shivering in the coldness.

"Love you Nam."

"Love you too Roxas!" she giggled and took my hand. "can we please go inside?"

"Ok." I said, leaving Sora and Kairi to eat each others faces off. "Namine, I swear to god, you look like a princess!" I said while checking out the hot pink dress Larxene had helped us pick out the other day. We entered the house full of guests and swiveled through the crowd.

"Shut up!" she smacked me in the arm, "stop with all the compliments!"

"Why?" I frowned.

"Because." she said and we walked to the snack table and got us some drinks.

"Very nice reason." I sipped on my drink and saw someone in the corner of my eye. "Demyx!"

Demyx turned around and lazily walked over. Demyx had heard about this party because his parents were invited and so he decided to tag along. Only Demyx would get drunk at a party with tons of adults though, "Yo, dudessss! Happy New Years!" he gave each of us a hug.

"Happy New Years to you too!" Namine said.

"So, Roxas." Demyx leaned in closer to me, "I saw this super hot chick at your party!" his words were all slurred together.

"Oh, really?" I looked over at Namine but she just giggled instead of saving me from Demyx's drunk talk. "Who is she?"

"She's this really hot brunetteish coloured haired girl, hold on." Demyx scanned the crowd and pointed in a direction, "there she is, in the pink dress."

I looked over then dropped my mouth. I slapped Demyx in the chest, "that's Yuffie! Haven't you two met before?!"

Demyx put a hand to his chest and kept staring at Yuffie. "Yuffie…" he said and patted me on the shoulder, "thanks bro." he walked away from the two of us.

"I'd like to watch this!" I said to Namine.

"Demyx and Yuffie? That's really a super weird combination." she stared off in their direction and I nodded my head.

**__(Sora)__**

I pulled away for a second as we stood in the dark corner, "I love you, Kairi."

Kairi smiled, "I love you too."

Then it went from there.

Our hands started to wander and our clothes started to disappear. Neither of us were planning on this, but I too wasn't even sure how far we were going. We were in fact in Roxas' backyard, in between two sheds. That meant that the air was as frosty as ever since we were outside. I guess the heat from our bodies were warming us up.

I quickly pulled away from one of the not-so-deep kisses, "Kairi…it's New Year…do you really…"

Kairi stared back at me, her eyes glistening in the little light that we had in our spot, "I…I don't know…but…if you are…"

It took me a while to realize that neither of us were wearing a shirt, or pants. I opened my mouth to say something but I wasn't sure what to say. Did I want to do it? Well, I am a guy, and I did love Kairi…but was she ready…?

"Are you sure?" I was more stern as I placed my freezing fingers on her leg.

"Y-y-"

"Fuck." Someone from the end of the little space we were in muttered. Kairi jumped into my lap while grabbing our clothes and covering herself with it. We were both shaking like hell.

"Who's there!?" I said half nervously half courageously…if that made sense…

"Roxas?" the voice called as the recognition finally hit my head.

"AXEL?!"

"Wait…you're Sora…fuckkk…" Axel said then his silhouette ran away from our view.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." I said while Kairi jumped off my lap and we put on our clothes. "We need to find Roxas!" I whispered loudly.

"What is Axel doing here?!" Kairi said shakily.

"I don't know, but we have to go!" I grabbed onto Kairi's hand and pulled her out of the little spot.

Kairi halted and I turned around to face her, "but we were going to…" she then shook her head and started to run towards the house, "let's find them." she said quietly.

"Hopefully we'll find him before Axel does…" I gulped and ran alongside Kairi.

**__(Roxas)__**

"Where are Xion and Riku?!" Namine glowered.

I shrugged, "I don't know. But I do know that they're together." I immaturely waggled my eyebrows.

Namine leaned on me to make more room on the couch we sat on, "you're such a loser!" she looked up and smiled at me.

"But I'm the coolest loser you've ever met!" I grinned a toothy grin.

"Psh!" she snorted and sat up, "I almost forgot! I have to say happy New Years to my parents!" she dug around in her purse for her cellphone.

"It's too noisy in here though. Let's head outside." I pulled Namine through the crowds of adults and towards the front door. We stepped outside into the cold January night.

Namine dialled the number on her phone then held it up to her ear. "Happy New Years!" she shouted into the phone. "I love you too mom, now please make sure everyone heard that!"

I leaned on one of the columns at the front of my house. I looked out onto my drive way which seemed like a huge parking lot to a mall or something. I tuned out the excessive screaming coming from Namine and looked up at the sky. Let's make sure this is a year to remember, and a year to remember because of all the good things, not the bad ones. I had to promise myself that much. I stopped looking at the sky and looked over at Namine who was now furiously texting on her phone. As I looked at Namine it seemed like something flashed behind her. A flash of red. My heart started to race.

"Who's there?!" I yelled, startling Namine.

She looked up at me and I ran up to her and held her hand, "what's wrong?" she whispered.

"Roxas!" The clear, crisp, familiar voice called out. His fiery head was dull and his face was tired looking. He sported a raggy old sweater and ripped up jeans. His face had a huge smile on it. "I finally found you!"

"Get away from us before I call the police!" I stood in between Axel and Namine. Axel made his way up the steps and he looked confused.

"Leave, Axel!" Namine said as she walked up in front of me.

Axel raised his eyebrows further then squinted, "Namine, right?"

"Yes." she growled. "Get away from us! We don't want you-"

Axel quickly placed a hand on her mouth, "Shhh!"

Before I could slap away his hand, Namine did the unpredictable and slapped Axel right across the face. "Don't touch me!"

Axel gritted his teeth. He turned his head like nothing happened and looked straight at me, "is she taken? Because if she isn't, I shottie her." Axel grinned his same grin from those few months ago.

"No!" I yelled and stood next to Namine, "I am not letting you abuse anymore people!"

Axel put his hands out, "whoa, whoa, quiet now. If you want to yell, can we please do this somewhere safer?"

"Somewhere safer would be away from you." I glared at him.

"Ok, ok, listen." he put his hands in the one pocket of his hoodie and pulled them straight out, "I don't have a gun, I won't kill you guys. You're my best friend, Roxas, got that memorized?"

"No. I don't have that memorized. You stopped being my friend after what you did!" I yelled.

"OK!" he had anger in his voice, "you need to shut the fuck up right now before I actually find a gun and shoot you in the penis!"

I blinked blankly at him. I felt the familiar happiness in my body as I tried to hold in my laughter. That didn't work as both Axel and I burst out laughing.

"Uhm…" Namine said as she stared at the two of us in confusion.

I rapidly contained myself and put on a serious face. "Aren't you supposed to be in jail or something? What are you doing here? And why have you been sending really bad messages to us…?" I glared some more at Axel.

He scratched his head, "you still think of me as a best friend, you know, if you didn't, you would have kicked my ass the moment you saw me. Or at least you would've tried." Axel smirked.

Part of me believed what he was saying. That was true. I did want to believe that Axel wasn't the one to do all the abusing. Actually, I didn't _want_ to believe that, I _did_ believe that. Even though Namine has been helping me get through the fact that I really don't need Axel anymore, there was still hope in my heart.

"Don't believe his bullshit, Roxas." Namine glared at Axel. "He's probably planning on doing something to you now. I bet he was the one who sent those text messages."

I looked up at Axel. "If he was the one sending those messages, someone would've probably been dead right now." I looked at Namine and she rolled her eyes.

"Roxas, seriously. He's not some good guy, I thought we went through this already!"

"Well…" I trailed off and looked back up at Axel. "Why are you here?"

" 'Cause I needed to warn you. I hope you know I'm risking my life for you." he glared at Namine, "and that I'm definitely _not_ lying."

"Warn us?! You're the one causing all the problems!" Namine placed her hands on her hips.

"Ok, Roxas, control little Ms. Bitch over here." Axel said, "You barely know me, Namine, stop getting into everyone's problems." he said while bent down at Namine's eye level.

"My friends' problems are mine too!" she said

"Can we please talk about this inside?" Axel whined.

"But…what you did to Xion…" I blinked confusingly at Axel.

"Just shut up already, before you start making me spill some more stuff out here! Like I said before, I'm already risking my life here to help you yet you just shrug me off like I'm some-"

"You little asshole!" Larxene burst through the front door with a vase in her hand. "Get the fuck away from here, NOW!" she growled while holding the vase up.

"Larxene?!" Axel started to back away and tripped on the steps. "Wait, what the hell are you-"

"Leave!" she waggled the vase and pointed a finger at Axel, "nobody has ever fucking done what you did to me before. I am not going to fucking tolerate that!"

"Wait! Larxene! Just wait, I can explain!" Axel hid behind his hands and I just watched without movement. Too afraid that if I do move, it would be a wrong one.

"OH, YEAH. My ass!" she smashed the vase onto Axel's hands and arms, giving his multiple cuts.

"Fuck. You little Bitch!" Axel winced at the pain. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"Being a dick! That's what!" she yelled back at him.

Right then, Sora and Kairi burst through the door, both holding vases. Where were all these vases coming from? "Larxene, we called the police!" Sora said and walked up beside me while watching Axel on the ground beneath us.

"They'll be here shortly." Kairi said as she lowered her vase.

"Good." Larxene scrunched up her nose and kicked Axel in the side. "Dickhead." she walked back inside the house, disappearing from this moment.

"Fuckkkkk!" Axel groaned as he rolled on the ground. Sirens were heard in the distance and he jerked his head, "no, shit, no." he turned to me, "Roxas!" he winced in pain some more as his whole arm started to gush with blood, "I've got to…tell you…something…" he tried to stand up but failed.

Police started to run up the driveway, holding their guns, towards Axel. I ran up to him but Sora pushed me back. "What are you doing?! He could kill you!"

"Wait, no!" I tried to push away Sora's arms but they wouldn't budge. I decided to just yell to him, "Axel, just say it right now!"

"Can't." he kept his eyes closed as the police drew closer. "But, I might…have to…" he groaned some more.

A few police officers made their way towards Axel once they knew he was in no shape to attack. They picked him up roughly and shook him like a doll. "You're not even supposed to be anywhere NEAR them!" one of the police officers yelled at him.

"Fuck you." Axel groaned. He quickly turned to me and it seemed like he was scanning the crowd that now appeared at the front door, "Roxas. Watch out…for…Xion…"

"You have the rights to remain silent." an officer shut him up.

"Watch out for her, Roxas!" Axel yelled out and half smiled at me as he got thrown into a car.

"He…he couldn't…but…" I stammered.

Namine placed a hand on my arm, "Roxas, I told you, stop listening to him!"

"But I…" I said as I watched the car he was in drive away. "Then why do I…" feel like he wasn't the one? Feel like I'm missing a lot of key points? Feel like I need to talk to him and believe him? "He's my best friend."

"Not anymore." Sora grumbled.

A police officer walked towards us, "we have some questions to ask you guys."

I blinked, dumbfounded. What did Larxene have against Axel? Why was Axel here? How was he here? Why should I watch out for Xion?

**__(!)__**

"He'll really be put into somewhere with more security this time." the officer said as he walked towards the front door.

"Where was he put before?" Kairi asked.

"He was kept away and in our watch. Like house arrest. But for some reason he managed to get out…"

"So he wasn't in jail before?! What about Seifer?" Sora eyed the weird cop.

"Seifer won't be anywhere near you guys either. Now Happy New Years to all." he left without another word.

"three in the morning…" Namine yawned, "sleepy time…?"

"Yeah, but where are Riku and Xion?!" Sora asked as he yawned.

"I don't know." Kairi replied, "but I do know that I'm going to bed right now, and that I'll go to bed safely." Kairi said with a smile. "Goodnight guys!"

"Night." Namine replied. Sora obviously followed Kairi up the stairs and they just left Namine and I standing there. "Why do you keep believing him?" she piped up, "and it was obvious he was sending those messages, Roxas, I already told you, you need to stop associating yourself with him."

I grumbled something that wasn't really words. First off, if Axel was the one who sent those messages, he must really have some good acting skills because he acted really oblivious to the fact that Namine and I were together. He also acted like nothing happened and we were all friends. Well, I guess we were still best friends. "Where's Xion?"

Namine knitted her brow, "thanks for answering my question…?"

"Have you seen them at all since the party started?" I asked cautiously.

Namine shook her head, "nope."

I gasped. Axel had said to watch out for Xion… Was I supposed to believe that? Well, she has been gone with Riku for quite a while, but that could just be because they probably liked each other. "why would he say that…?!"

"Roxas…" Namine said sadly. "Just…just sleep on it." she grabbed my hand and kissed me on the cheek. "don't think too much about it, we're fine now, the cops have him." she hugged me, "Happy New Year…" she said, then walked up the stairs.

I fell down onto a nearby sofa and sighed. I rested my face in my hand. What was I to do now? I couldn't just sleep on it…I had to find out who was doing all-

My phone started to vibrate and I whipped it out of my pocket. My eyes widened as I read the new text message from the same blocked number.

_I guess I could work on ruining you and Namine later. Axel's really in for it after that stunt he pulled today. Happy New Years!!! - xoxo._

* * *

Well, I just have to say that SADLY I spoiled myself about BBS by watching the intro. I guess it wasn't too much of a spoiler, but I was getting close to spoiling the really good parts.

And I'm still playing KHI, just had to tell you guys, I'm playing really slowly because if I want to follow my plan (play KH, CoM, Days, KHII in order) in five months, I'm going to have to play slower than this -___-. I really don't think it will last, but five months is what I'll have to wait until BbS.

Enough of me.

Oh, and I'm waaay too lazy to reply to your reviews, sorry!

I still love you guys lots! Once again, you reviewers put a smile on my face :)!

So if you can please make me smile some more and review :D!

(P.S I hopefully this chapter is getting into the action packedness of the story not just the boring mushy-love parts ;D)

(P.P.S (or is it P.S.S?!) this story is rated T, so nobody get all angry over the sora/kairi part of this chapter x_x)


	8. Back To School

**Chapter 8: Back To School**

**__(Riku)__**

"I've only seen this Zexion person a few times…" I sat next to Xion on top of the top parts of Roxas' roof.

"I used to have this major crush on him…not the best thing ever…" she played with the jewels on her dress.

I gritted my teeth, "oh." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. "It's 3 minutes 'till midnight!"

"Eh." Xion ripped a jewel off of her dress and threw it away, "I don't feel like going down to the actual party, I'm going to stay up here and be a party pooper!" she looked at me and grinned.

I clasped my hands together, "I guess I'm going to have to be a party pooper as well."

"Why?" she looked at me, "it's not that exciting up here anyways…"

"Whatever." I brushed my hair out of my eyes, "I don't want to be some fifth wheel down at the party with Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Namine."

"True say." was the last said from the two of us for the next few seconds.

I pulled out my phone again and checked the time. A minute and a half until the start of a brand new year. Isn't it practically a rule for you to kiss someone the second it is the New Year? I quickly glanced over at Xion. Would I? Could I? Should I? But what if something went wrong? What if she doesn't even like me like that? Maybe I should just pass on that 'rule' and not kiss anyone today.

Xion suddenly jumped up, scaring me because I thought she was committing suicide and jumping off the mansion, and bashed into me. "Happy New Years!" she squealed.

"Happy New Years to you too!" I smiled at her as I thought about whether to make my move or not.

She pulled away from me and sat back down, "Cheers to the new year!" she said while grabbing our bottles of Coke. She passed me mine and we both clanked our drinks.

"Cheers!" I gulped down the Coke then placed it back onto the ground. "Are we going to be saying some new years resolution now or something?"

Xion snorted, "Psh, I'll pass."

"Hey!" I turned my body so that I was facing Xion, "I say we both vow to lay off the video games!"

Xion looked at me like I had just grown a flower on my nose, "did someone spike your Coke?!"

I brought my head back in laughter, "yeah, that was a stupid idea anyways."

"You probably just want me to stop playing video games so that you'll have time to get better!" she winked at me.

"What a bad assumption!" I yelled, "I'm way better than you at video games!"

"Sure…" she rolled her eyes. Bright lights started to flash behind us and we both turned around to face some wonderful fireworks.

"Whoa." I stared off at them.

"That's so awesome…" Xion's mouth was nearly hanging open, "I sometimes wish I was as rich as Roxas."

"Yeah…" I trailed off. I started to keep side glancing at Xion. Now would be a good time Riku, right under the fireworks on New Years day. Don't you think that is romantic enough?

No!

Damn it, I'm talking to myself…

I nervously brought my body closer to Xion and our hands accidentally bumped into each other. Xion awkwardlly moved her hand away and my face dropped. "Sorry." I muttered. This was certainly a sign that she didn't want to do anything with me tonight. I guess I could start taking it slower?

"It's ok." she gave off a hopeful smile.

The fireworks finally stopped and we both sighed. Then we both laid on our backs at the same time. I turned my face towards her, "that was weird."

"Or maybe it's just that great minds think alike!" she turned her head towards me and smiled.

**__(!)__**

"What's with all the yelling?" Xion inched towards the end of the roof.

"I don't know, but watch out! You could fall off this thing!" I said worriedly.

Xion looked back at me and raised an eyebrow, "stop being lame! I want to see what's up!"

"Fine, Ms. Nosy!" I stuck my tongue out at her and she did the same back. "And don't you know that curiosity killed the cat?"

"Kinda not a cat!" she stated and looked over the edge of the luckily flat roof. "How?!" she yelled and bounced back. I caught her and looked at her horrified face.

"What happened?!"

Xion brought her hand up slowly and pointed towards the spot she was just in, "l-l-look who's there…"

I nodded my head and edged to the end of the roof. I peered over and standing on the front porch were Roxas, Namine and…Axel. "What is he doing here?!" I jumped back while yelling. "Isn't he…supposed to be in jail or something?!"

"I…don't know…" Xion's eyes were dull and lifeless.

"We're staying up here, I'm not letting him get anywhere near you!" I hugged Xion tightly.

"B-but, we're going to freeze up here if we stay any longer…" she merely whispered.

"Don't worry, we'll keep each other warm." I clutched onto Xion tighter and closed my eyes. Staying up here would not only be a good idea for Xion's sake but also a good idea for my sake because if I even caught sight of Axel, I would rip him to shreds for doing what he did to Xion.

The two of us stayed in our spots for a while. We both heard police cars come in, and leave and we knew that Axel had to be gone. Yet we still stayed in our spot. I guess we were that comfortable. A few minutes after I heard the last of the party guests leave I pulled away from Xion and noticed that her eyes were shut and she was quietly snoring. I picked her up and made my way towards the little door leading to the attic.

Wasn't the best New Year's but I guess it was good enough considering the fact that I spent most of it with Xion.

**__(Xion)__**

"He's barely said a word to me ever since New Year's!" I slung my backpack onto my other shoulder and continued down the hall. "You're his girlfriend, ask him what's up!"

Namine shrugged and shuffled the numerous amounts of sketch books in her arms, "I guess I'll ask him now since we're both in the library, we get together there after school all the time."

"I guess…" I sighed and waved off Namine, "alright, I'm heading this way."

"See you later!" Namine smiled and waved back.

I opened up the door and started to walk outside. It was January, so there was still tons of snow on the ground. A couple of niners were having a snowball fight and an angry teacher was making his way towards them.

I breathed out, what was I supposed to do now? Roxas and Namine were in the library, Sora and Kairi were obviously together somewhere…I guess there was always Riku, right? Well, he was probably busy doing homework or something. I still don't understand why these teachers decide to pile on the homework the first day after a long vacation. Stupid heads.

I walked along the icy path some more, not really sure of where I was going.

"Excuse me…" a voice called from behind me.

I whirled around and faced a short blue haired girl with bright blue eyes. Almost similar to the eyes Kairi had. She was super tall and super pretty as well. Just from the looks of her, I would guess she was around 17 to 18 years of age.

"Hiya." I walked up closer to her.

"Hi." she held out her hand, "my name's Aqua." she smiled as I took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Xion." I smiled back. "Are you new here?" this was a stupid question because TTBS is huge and she could've just been one of the millions of people that I haven't seen before. Lets hope not.

Aqua nodded her head, her blue hair jumping everywhere, "Yes, yes I am. Is it that obvious?"

I laughed, "Nah, it was just a hunch."

"Alright." she smiled some more, "I was just confused about this huge school, so I'm sorta lost…"

"That's ok. I'll show you around." I said, "where are you off to?"

"I was just wondering where my dorm room was." she pulled out a piece of paper from the duffel bag on her shoulder, "here."

"Hmm…" I looked at the paper, "oh, you're dorm room is a few hallways away from mine. I could bring you there if you like!"

"That'd be awesome!" her face beamed.

"I think we're headed in the wrong direction though." I laughed, "let's go this way." I led the way towards our dorm building. "So what brings you to Twilight Town Boarding School?"

"Oh. I'm in grade 12 and I really wanted to get this one course done before I graduate and my old school didn't have it, so I had to come all the way here just for the semester." she explained.

"Wow, that's a tough decision." I started to walk in footprints to avoid getting snow in my shoes, "where are you coming from?"

"This place called Radiant Garden. It's quite far away from here so I gave up a lot to take this one course."

"I've never heard of that place before, but anyways, I'm sure you'll love TTBS, it's fantastic here." I guess that was kinda a lie…right? "You just have to make sure you don't get into friendships with the wrong people…"

"Oh." Aqua looked puzzled, "would you please assist me and make sure I don't get into the wrong hands?"

"Why, of course! There are a lot of these people called The Whores here. If you see any girl wearing a skirt in this weather without leggings, then they're obviously in that category!"

Aqua laughed, "I see. One more thing, Xion, would you mind introducing me to some people in grade 12? I really feel lonely here without my two best friends…"

I looked up at the cloudless blue sky, "I don't know much grade 12's…I do know one though, he could probably do a better job of introducing you to others your age."

"That'd be great! And he's a he, right? So I won't need to worry about him being one of The Whores?"

"Right. Oh, and are you fine with guy friends?"

"Yup, my two best friends back home are both guys! So no worries." she smiled and it seemed like she wanted to talk so much about these best friends of hers.

"What are their names?" I urged on.

"Terra and Ve-"

"Xion!" someone called from behind me. I whirled around, Aqua doing the same, and watched as Riku ran towards us.

"Riku! Hey!" my face instantly had a smile on it. I really wasn't fond of this feeling I got when I was around Riku but it seemed to just come naturally.

"Hi!" he stopped in front of us, out of breath, "and who's this?"

"I'm Aqua. Long story short, I'm new here and I'm in grade 12." she smiled as Riku shook her hand.

"I'm Riku, Xion's friend. I'm just a year younger than you."

"Oh, and I'm in grade 10." I added, "I haven't shared that with you yet…"

"So…mind if I join you girls?" Riku asked politely.

"Sure!" I replied back as we neared my dorm building.

"This place looks familiar…" Aqua said, "isn't this where my dorm room is?"

"Yup, yup." I said. "Do you need us to walk you to your door?"

"Nope, I think I'll find my way." Aqua fixed her bag, "thanks for all your help, Xion. See you around." she waved to Riku and I and walked off.

"Buh-byes!" Riku and I waved and started to walk in a whole other direction.

"She was so pretty…" Riku gazed up.

Something in my heart pinged at his comment. But why? "I agree! She is absolutely stunning."

"I bet all the guys will be all over her in a matter of days!" Riku stated.

I raised an eyebrow, "aren't you a guy? Why aren't you all over her?"

"Because," he had a big grin on his face, "there's already someone else in that spot." he started to walk faster so that he was now ahead of me.

I stopped walking and stared off at Riku's back. I blinked dumbly before finally realizing I stopped walking, "wait up!" I yelled while running up to him.

**__(Namine)__**

"Ok, so…" I took my sketch book off of my lap and put it onto the floor alongside my numerous amounts of art pencils. "Xion wanted me to ask you something…"

"What's that?" Roxas looked up with his bright blue eyes.

"Why have you been ignoring her lately?" I put it out there.

"Ignoring her? What're you talkin' about?!" his voice squeaked.

"Roxas, c'mon, you can tell me…" I put my chin in my hand and looked up at him.

He looked away, "no, I can't." I pulled out my phone and started to text. Multitasking between texting and listening to Roxas.

"Really?" I eyed him to try and find out what he was thinking, "why not?"

"Because you won't listen!" he leaned up against the tall bookshelf.

I sighed, "is this about Axel?"

"Yes." he retorted.

"Roxas…" I whined, "I thought I told you-"

"You did tell me. I just didn't listen."

"Oh, stop being so stubborn, Roxas." I was getting annoyed at this conversation. He never listens. "Axel's the bad guy, not Xion!"

"But…maybe he didn't mean I should watch out for Xion as a bad guy. Maybe he was trying to tell me to make sure Xion's safe. Axel for sure wasn't the one sending those messages."

I thought about what he said for a few minutes, "ok, but that doesn't explain why he would abuse Xion like that in the first place!"

"Maybe…" he said as I put my phone away.

"No, Roxas. He was definitely the one who did that to her." I knew he wouldn't like what I just said, but it had to come out.

"See!" he yelled, "You're not listening!"

"Ok, Ok. Sorry, now what is it that you want to say so badly?" I twirled around one of my pencils.

"What I'm trying to say is that there are too many secrets in our friendship circle. Xion might be leaving some information out of her story. And what was up with Larxene going mad bitch on Axel on New Years?"

I nodded my head. "Are you also trying to refer to that little promise Yuffie made?"

"Yeah," he clacked his extended feet together, "for some reason nobody seemed to like that promise."

"I noticed that too…so you might be on the right track then…"

"I told you!" Roxas kinda smiled, "I have the feeling that Axel's not behind all of this!"

"Eh…" I wasn't into that idea but Roxas seemed to have some good stuff to back up his points. "Fine. I'll believe that."

"I guess you can listen then, thank you." Roxas smiled and brought his face closer to mine. He passionately kissed me on the lips and we would've kept going but Roxas' stupid phone interrupted everything. He pulled out his phone and looked at it, "if it's a message from that stupid-"

I looked over at his phone.

_Roxas, you and Namine _aren't_ fucking Sherlock Holmes, you can't solve this mystery, kay? So lay off. -xoxo._

Roxas jumped up and looked around, "they're here somewhere."

I jumped up as well and stood next to Roxas, "right. They were listening the whole time." I whispered.

Roxas ran towards one end of the aisle and I followed. He immediately stopped in his tracks, catching me off guard. He stared off towards the front of the library. I looked at the direction he was looking at.

"What is it…?" I stared off until I saw a very familiar person. "That's not…it can't be…"

"Yuffie."

* * *

:O:O!

KH Progress: I beat hollow bastion and I sealed it's keyhole! Currently trying to beat the hades cup before I go further :3

BBS Spoilers Progress: I now know how Vanitas looks like and Aqua's ending. I SWEAR THAT'S ALL THE SPOILERS, OK? D;

Ehh, where were Sora and Kairi this whole chapter -__-?

You know the drill! Review! :D


	9. Plans

**Chapter 9: Plans**

**__(Third)__**

Sora dully pressed a button on the remote to change the channel. He was lazily slouched across the sofa in his dorm room. Kairi impatiently walked around in circles in the middle of the room.

"Where is he?!" Kairi got tired of circling the room and sat down on the sofa near Sora's feet.

"He'll come…eventually." Sora kept his eyes on the TV in front of him.

"That doesn't help!" Kairi pouted, "Riku said he would be here 10 minutes after school ended. He's a whole hour late!"

"Why do you need him, anyways?" Sora sat up and gave up on the TV. He tossed the remote over to the seat beside him.

Kairi pulled out a textbook from her large bag and held it up for Sora to see, "science."

"Wait, Riku's not even in our grade!" Sora exclaimed.

Kairi slapped herself in the face, "that's the point! And that's exactly the reason why I didn't ask you to help me." Kairi smiled.

"Maybe I should think about going blonde…" Sora examined himself in a nearby mirror. "I guess it would suit me more." He sighed.

"Sorry I'm late!" Riku burst through the door with a huge smile on his face.

"Late?" Kairi raised an eyebrow, "oh, no, you're definitely _not_ late!" she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at Riku.

"I was busy…" Riku took off his coat and bag and threw them onto the floor.

"Busy doing what? That big smile on your face is making me think that you…" Sora grinned evilly at Riku.

"Shut up, okay?" Riku interrupted Sora as a blush crept his face.

Kairi shoved herself over to make room for Riku on the sofa, "ooh, Riku, were you with a girl…?" Kairi cooed.

"Yes, two to be precise." he stuck up his chin, "you know, all the girls are just all over me." he grinned with pride.

Sora snorted then received a punch from Riku. "Ow!" he rubbed his thigh. "So who's the girl?"

"Your mom." he retorted.

"Don't talk about my mom like that!" Sora got all defensive by standing up and hovering over Riku.

"Oh, sit down, Sora!" Kairi pulled Sora down and looked at Riku, "Ok, now who's the girl?" she asked eagerly.

"Who said it was a girl that made me happy? It could've been because of…of…of…" Riku looked around the room to try and save himself, "because this new video game came out today!"

Sora and Kairi looked at Riku through the top of their heads. Sora rolled his eyes and shrugged, "right…a girl didn't make you happy, and I can fly."

"Was it…Xion…?" Kairi went all out in asking Riku.

"NO!" Riku yelled with a furious head shake.

"Hey thea, Mr. Cherry Head." Sora smirked.

"Shut up!"

"We're not shutting up until you tell us the details!" Kairi singsonged.

"No. I have the right to remain silent!" Riku turned his red face away. "Wait, aren't we supposed to be doing work?!"

"No." Sora and Kairi both replied at the same time.

"Now share with us!" Kairi smiled with curiosity.

"Fine…" Riku sighed, "I _obviously_ like Xion…"

"Obviously." Sora repeated.

Riku glared at him, "I don't need your remarks!" he growled.

"Oh, continue!" Kairi slapped Sora's thigh where Riku had punched him earlier.

"But, I don't think she likes me…" Riku hung his head low.

"Aww…" Kairi frowned, "don't worry," she put an encouraging hand on Riku's arm, "I shall fix you guys up with a date!"

"What?!" Riku's eyes dilated to the size of a watermelon, "you wouldn't!"

"I would!" Kairi's face gleamed, "you guys should just go out for lunch or dinner or something. Like what Roxas and Namine did on their last date."

"I'd love to ruin this date." Sora smiled with his hands behind his head.

Riku glared at him, "you know what I'll do to you if you do anything to make it go bad…"

Sora put his hands in front of his face and shook them, "I was kidding!"

"You better!" Riku said.

"Ok, so it's set!" Kairi stood up and clapped her hands together, "I'll tell Xion about the-"

"Guys, we know who's sending us those threatening text messages!" Roxas ran into the room with his hand in Namine's.

"What?!" Sora, Kairi, and Riku both yelled with widened eyes. Kairi sat back down on her seat and the three stared up at Roxas and Namine.

"What are you guys talking about?!" Sora yelled. Riku kept turning his head to look from Roxas to Namine then Sora, then Roxas, Namine, then Sora and so on.

"We were in the library-" Namine started.

"Ooh!" Kairi smirked. Everyone glared at her and she jumped, "sorry! Continue…"

Namine released her hand from Roxas' and played with a ring on her finger, "Anyways, Roxas and I were talking about what happened on New Years with Axel."

"Roxas, he's bad, I thought we went through this." Sora put his arm around Kairi's shoulder.

"Ok." Roxas said and looked at Namine in a that's-a-secret way. "Just go on, Namine."

"Alright…" she started to play with the ring on her finger again, "then Roxas got this text and it related to the things we were talking about just a few minutes before said text. So they had to be in the library with us, and they had to be near to hear all those things. That's when Roxas and I decided to look around...and you wouldn't believe who we saw..." Namine trailed off.

The three had anxious widened eyes, "we saw Yuffie…" Roxas squeaked.

"Yuffie?!" the three on the sofa yelled in unison.

"What's she doing here?!" Sora asked stupidly.

"Obviously creeping us!" Namine shouted, "we need to tell the cops!" she turned to Roxas but he just shook his head.

"I don't understand why she would…" he said quietly.

"I don't understand your friends, Roxas." Sora stated and shook his head. "I can't believe this."

"Ok, ok." Riku jumped up and walked over to Sora. "This is the most randomest thing ever, and probably the worst time to be random too, but watch." he pulled Sora up and made him stand next to Roxas and Namine.

"Uh…Riku?" Namine looked at him like he was crazy.

"Kairi, look at this and try not to freak out." Riku took a seat beside Kairi. "Namine, turn around."

"Ok…" Namine wasn't certain but she did as told.

"Riku, what the hell are you doing?" Roxas stared at him in confusion.

"What am I looking at?" Kairi stared at the two in front of her. "Wait, you guys are so related, you can even tell!" Kairi giggled a bit.

"Exactly!" Riku stared at the two.

"We're cousins…" Sora said.

"What's the point of this?!" Roxas was clearly annoyed.

Riku ignored them, "they've got like, all the same facial features." Riku pointed out.

"Yeah, I've actually never noticed that too much before." Kairi kept staring at the two.

"Why am I turned around?" Namine asked.

"Ok, turn back around then." Riku ordered.

Namine turned around and Kairi nearly jumped back. "Y-you guys!"

"What?" Namine was confused and she shared her look with Roxas and Sora.

"Do you see it?!" Riku sounded jumpy.

"Yes!" Kairi replied, "Nami, you have a lot of the same features as Sora and Roxas!"

"Yeah!" Riku was still amazed at the resemblance.

Sora, Roxas and Namine weren't so amazed. "Is that it?" Roxas asked. "My sisterly figure could be a bad guy and you're comparing how we look?!"

"Err…sorry…" Riku apologized.

"Anyways," Sora rolled his eyes at Riku, "what are we going to do?"

"We've got to be alert." Namine said.

"I think we should be with one of each other at all times." Kairi suggested.

There were nods in the group as everyone agreed.

"We should probably tell each other if we see any sightings of her…" Sora said.

"I guess we could all go up to my house on the weekend…" Roxas put his hands into his pocket and stared at the ground.

"I'll drive…well, clearly I'm the only one who can." Riku lazily sat on the chair. "And…don't we need to tell Xion?"

Sora smirked, "you would be worried-" Riku shut Sora up by punching him in the arm, "I was kidding! But you seriously need to stop being so abusive!"

Roxas flinched at Sora's wording because of the fact that Xion's name was mentioned not to long before the sentence.

Kairi jumped up, oblivious to Roxas' flinch, "I'll tell Xion!" she smiled then quickly frowned, "oh, but that means if Yuffie's still out there...we'll have to cancel your date…"

"Date?" Namine's eyes twinkled, "Riku's going on a date with Xion?!"

The mood in the room instantly lightened, with of course Roxas still thinking about all this.

"I'll get going then…" Roxas said gloomily.

"I'll join." Namine replied fast and ignoring the date topic. Roxas looked at her and shrugged. "We're supposed to be in pairs at all times anyways…"

"Ok." he gave off no emotion.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Kairi jumped up, "Nami and I have to talk."

"Why of course!" the two girls winked at Riku while he tried to drown himself in his seat.

"Be careful you guys." Sora called out as Kairi kissed him on the cheek.

**__(Xion)__**

**"Hi!" I had my dorm rooms door wide open and Aqua was standing on the other side. "How'd you know where I live?"**

"I'm a stalker of course!" she winked and we both laughed. "I'm kidding, I went to the office and asked them for you, I guess I was super freaked out because of this blonde girl who was yelling in my hallway…"

"Oh?" I looked out into the hallway and let Aqua in. I took a seat at a computer chair and she took a seat on my bed. "Wait…" I thought about what blonde had a dorm room near Aqua's. "Did she have two little antennae looking thingers because of the way her hair is styled?"

"Yeah!" Aqua nodded, "do you know her?

"She's a friend of mine, wait, she was yelling?" This seemed really weird. "Her name's Larxene by the way."

"She was, well, excuse my language, but she was yelling like a mad bitch! It was really freaky…" Aqua seemed scared. I could relate because when Larxene was mad, she would go psycho-bitch on the world.

"What was she saying?" I was curious to know what was wrong.

"She kept mentioning this name. I think it was like Axel or something." My face probably drained of colour at that statement, "but these two younger looking girls helped her out. They seemed really nice."

"A-Axel? But that means…" I gulped. "Wait! Those two girls, did you catch their names?"

"I heard a Natasha because this short haired blonde boy was chasing after them…" Aqua shrugged.

"Hayner…" I said quietly. "Ok, anyways…" I was so confused right now, "there's some really big drama going around and…yeah…"

"Drama? Really? I barely had a lot of that…" Aqua sat back down on my bed and picked up a picture frame on my side table. "These your friends?" she asked without fully looking at it yet.

"Yup." I said while she gasped. "What's wrong?!" I ran to her and looked at the picture of Roxas, Axel and I, Roxas and Axel both had winner sticks in their mouths and I had my tongue sticking out at them. It was those good times up on the clock tower where the rising price of ice cream was our only problem.

I smiled at the picture and my heart ached a bit from seeing it.

Aqua pointed to Roxas, "who's that?!"

I raised an eyebrow, "that's Roxas, do you know him?"

"That's so weird…" Aqua stared at the picture. "He looks exactly like my best friend back home in Radiant Garden…"

"Your best friend?" I sat down next to her and looked on at the picture.

"Yeah, my best friend, his name's Ventus. Ven for short." Aqua stared at it.

"Ventus…Ventus…Ventus…" I thought about the name. "I don't think Roxas has ever told me about a Ventus in his family before, so they can't be related."

"But…it's so weird…they look exactly alike!" Aqua was so amazed by the picture.

"Really?" I looked on. "Do you have a picture of him?"

"Yeah, hold on." Aqua dug her jeans pocket and pulled out her phone. She slid it open and there was a picture of two boys. One with brown hair and the other…

"Oh my god!" I screamed. "That's Roxas!"

"No! That's Ven!" Aqua's eyes were wide, matching my own eyes.

"B-b-but…he looks…they look…they look like twins!" I couldn't believe my eyes right now.

"I know!" Aqua added, "maybe they're long lost twins or something, haha." she joked.

"That'd actually be so cool." I said. "But weird…From what I know, Roxas is an only child."

"Really? Ven is as well." Aqua put her phone away, "maybe I can meet this Roxas friend of yours."

"Yeah, maybe!" I said as there was a knocking at the door. Aqua and I both bolted up to answer the door.

"Xion! How are you?" Hannah stood in the hallway. "And who's this?"

"What are you doing here?" I ignored her question.

"I'm Aqua!" Aqua smiled and Hannah flipped her hair.

"The name's Hannah." she kinda smiled back. "Mind if I borrow Xion?"

"Oh, you can have her." Aqua smiled and walked out into the hallway. "I was just leaving anyways! See you later, Xion!" she waved at me not realizing the tension between us.

I made a squeaking sound because my voice didn't seem to co-operate. Why would Aqua leave me with her?! I should have warned her that Hannah was one of The Whores.

"What do you want?!" I growled.

"Oh, Xionnn!" Hannah extended my name in her annoying high pitched voice. "I was just here to say hi!"

"What do you want?!" I repeated.

The fake smile on Hannah's face quickly disappeared, "Listen, bitch, don't give me fucking attitude. Now let me into your dorm room before you-know-what happens."

My hands shook as I walked backwards and let Hannah into my room. I quietly closed the door and followed her into my room. Just when I thought I was getting everything fixed, Hannah and her stupid crew would obviously be coming back into it.

"Good. Now you better listen, and listen good." Hannah's voice was angry.

"Where's Natasha?" I tried to change the conversation.

"Hopefully having sex with Hayner or something." Hannah retorted. "Now listen…"

"What?!" my mouth dropped. "Having sex?!"

"What?" Hannah eyed me with her big eyes, "do you have a thing for Hayner or something?"

"N-no…" I trailed off.

"Ok, then shut the fuck up and listen," she said.

I gulped and folded my hands in my lap. I seriously needed to stop with these secrets.

* * *

I AM MAD AT HOW MANY REVIEWS I GOT FOR THE LAST CHAPTER D:

GOSH!

Where have all my readers/reviewers disappeared too ;[?

Ok, so you guys better be paying attention to the things happening in this chapter!

**REVIEWW**! (I'll be waiting :o)


	10. Wrong Assumptions

**Chapter 10: Wrong Assumption**

**__(Riku)__**

I jumped into my car, Sora in the seat beside me and Kairi, Namine and Roxas in the back. "Where's Xion?" I turned on the car and drove away from the school.

"She's sick or something…I really wanted her to come though…" Roxas muttered.

"Oh." I looked at Roxas through the rear view mirror. "I've barely seen her this past week…"

"I know right!" Kairi piped up, "she really needs to get well soon! Sick dates are disasters waiting to happen…"

"Where are you guys planning on going for your date?" Namine singsonged. I didn't have to turn around and face her to know that she and Kairi were both wearing huge grins.

"I don't know. You guys were supposed to think of something." I replied.

"But she seemed really sick and she didn't even want me within ten feet of her…" Roxas brought the fact up.

"Yeah, she hasn't even texted me back." I said sadly.

"Aww, Riku!" Kairi squeaked along with Namine. Kairi placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, she's fine!"

"Yeah I know." I replied. "and where's all this let's-all-treat-Riku-like-a-baby stuff coming from?!" truthfully, I was annoyed with this.

"Because you guys are sooooooooo cute together!" Namine squealed.

"SO cute!" Kairi added.

"You guys are such girls." Roxas stared off outside.

Kairi snorted, "are we supposed to act like guys?"

"Yeah…" Namine said in a very deep voice, "of course, Kairi!"

"We should so have a sex change!" I used my girly voice and smirked at the three in the back. "That would like, totally, be like soooo awesome, like seriously!"

"Oh my gee, Riku!" Roxas joined in on the valley-girl talk, "that's like totally fetch!"

"We do _not_ talk like that!" Namine whined.

"Whatever!" I retorted, "I'm sure you don't!" I added an eye roll for extra effect to the valley-girl act.

"Like, then, like, how do you, like, talk then? Like, like, like." Roxas asked with a grin. He certainly dropped the fact about Xion's weird sickness.

"We talk normally!" Kairi was now whining as well.

I rolled my eyes for real, "psh!"

"Sexist people!" Namine shouted.

"Tsk, tsk." Kairi added with her finger wagging.

"Oh, for sure." I grinned.

The car suddenly got really quiet and it just seemed to stay that way. I glanced in my mirror to the back and it everyone was just so lost in their thoughts. Then I side glanced at Sora. I almost forgot he was in the same car as us, he hadn't said a word the whole trip. I was about to bother him about that but I couldn't because he finally spoke up.

"Kairi." Sora said more like an answer than a question.

"Mhm?" she answered.

He didn't turn around in his seat. "I love you."

I looked at Kairi and she looked rather confused. Her and Namine both shared a look. "I…love you too?"

That's when it got really awkward in the car. What was up with Sora and the random outburst? What was he thinking about…?

"So…Roxas…" I started.

Roxas turned away from the window, "so, Riku…"

"Not to kill the mood or anything…but…Yuffie's a bad person…now what?"

"I…" I guess I really did kill the mood because Roxas seemed too stunned to answer. "…Don't know…"

"Yeah, I was thinking about that too. What happens now?" Namine quietly asked.

"I don't know!" Roxas yelled and everyone decided to shut up. "What the hell happened to my life?!" he asked.

"Oh, Roxas…don't be like that!" Kairi sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

Namine started to giggle, "Kairi, what the hell?"

"This is so sad!" Kairi now sounded sad and there really were tears falling from her eyes.

Roxas started to laugh with Namine. I joined in on their laughter and Sora being the loner at the moment just stayed still.

"Why are you all laughing?! Especially you, Roxas! I'm crying for you!" Kairi sounded both happy and sad. Weird oxymoron.

"I don't know…you're such a girl, crying over nothing!" Roxas' happy mood came back and enlightened everyone else's (excluding Sora's) mood.

"You really are sexist!" Kairi pouted, "this is the last time I'm crying for you again!"

"Ok, but seriously now, what am I supposed to do with Yuffie?" Roxas asked.

"First of all we've obviously got to find out why she's doing what she's doing…" Namine said.

"Well, we're here, time to find out." I stated as I drove up the driveway to Roxas' mansion.

**__(Xion)__**

"I'm a bad person. A very bad person…" I whispered as tears dropped from my eyes and down my cheeks. "I'm a bad person, a very, very bad person…" I started to hiccup and my vision started to get really foggy.

I reached for the plastic bag sitting next to me and opened it up. "Hello new best friend." I whispered so quietly I barely heard my own self.

I pulled out the box of razor blades and took a long breath in. "I'm a bad person."

Slice.

**__(Roxas)__**

"Whose car was in the front?!" I yelled at Aerith.

"Roxas! Why are you yelling?! What's the matter?!" she asked worriedly as my friends and I took a seat in the living room.

"We need Yuffie."

"Oh…" Aerith didn't catch my eye. "She's…err…busy?"

"Doing what?! Is she even home?!" My temper was rising.

"She's busy! Why do you need her?" Aerith's was nearly yelling now too.

"We need her." I said back more calmly.

"I'll…call her…and tell her to come down-" Aerith started.

"Yeah and then he was all-" Yuffie was walking down the stairs with a big smile on her face. The moment she saw us sitting there she jumped about ten feet into the air and screamed at the top of her lungs. "What are you guys doing here?!" she ran back upstairs, pushing someone back up with her.

"Yuffie!" I jumped up as she bolted down the stairs and stopped me, "how could you?!"

"Wait!" Yuffie pushed me back and sat me down. She sat on her own chair and sheepishly stared at us. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here because of you!" I stood up and yelled.

Namine pulled me down, "Roxas, talk. Don't yell."

"Wait! You're here because of me?!" Yuffie started to freak out, "but, what do you know?! How much do you know?! Are you mad?!"

"Of course we're mad at you! You're ruining our lives! All of our lives! How could you do that to us, Yuffie?!" I went back to my yelling, ignoring Namine.

Yuffie looked shocked, "I didn't know it was that bad! I thought it was just harmless! Sorry, but it just felt…good…"

"Felt good?! So you really wanted to lose your friendships with us over something stupid like messaging us?!" I growled.

"Well, yeah, but we just hit it off really quick, and it's been a while and like…" Yuffie then looked up at me and raised an eyebrow, "WAIT! What are we talking about?!"

"I'm talking about the text messages! What are you talking about?" I said.

"Text messages…?" Yuffie looked confused, "I'm talking about…never mind that…"

"So you're saying you weren't the one who sent those messages…?" It was my turn to look confused now.

"Hold on, how come you were in the library at our school a few days ago then?!" Namine asked.

"You guys saw me?!" Yuffie's face went bright red and she kicked her feet in the air and covered her face, "shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

"Ok. You've got some serious explaining to do…" I was way more calm now.

"I am so confused right now! So Yuffie wasn't the one who sent the messages?" Riku asked.

"No! The threatening text messages?! Roxas!" She walked over to me and bonked me on the head, "you seriously think I did that?!" she sat back in her seat and laughed.

"Then…why were you in the library?!" I glared at her and rubbed my head.

"I…uh…because…I…I…you know…books are wonderful to read and-" she rubbed the back of her head and nervously looked around the room.

"Yo, can I come down now?" Demyx yelled from the top of the stairs. He walked down the stairs with a lollipop in his mouth.

Wait. DEMYX?!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I jumped up and nearly had a heart attack. Yuffie looked down turning as red as a watermelon.

"Yo, Roxas, control that language you potty mouth!" he casually walked over and sat next to Yuffie.

"Demyx!" Yuffie whined with her face still red.

"You guys are dating?!" Kairi gasped then started to squeal.

"No…I mean…no…I mean…no…I mean…" Yuffie looked down.

Demyx shrugged and put his arm around Yuffie, "no, we just have a thing!" he winked and I nearly fainted.

"But, you, no, but, how, ew, you guys, ew, no, YUCK!" I was starting to rip out my hair.

"See!" Yuffie yelled, "I knew this would happen!"

"But, ew, ew, ew, ew, ewwww!" I fell back and covered my face, "Yuffie and Demyx?! EW!"

Everyone started to laugh other than Yuffie and I.

"Oh, Roxas, relax, why can't they be together?!" Namine asked through her laughter.

"BECAUSE! I didn't think that on New Years they were going…oh god no!" I yelled, "You guys are together?! Why?!"

"Have you seen her?" Demyx asked, "she's freakin' hot."

Yuffie looked down and blushed madly, "thanks…" she whispered.

"Isn't that technically…rape?" Riku flipped his hair. "I mean…like…isn't it?"

"It's rape?!" Yuffie yelled.

"It's not rape if you like it!" Demyx grinned.

"Yuffie! You're a pedophile! Eff my life!" I screamed. A part of me was dying during this super awkward moment.

"Aw man, so you're saying I drove all the way here to get 'raped'?!" Demyx snapped. "Damn it."

"It's not rape!" Yuffie yelled, "that's a lie!"

"Well, I don't think it's rape yet until you have sex…" Riku stated.

"OH GOD!" I fell down onto the ground. "NO!"

"We haven't done anything yet, Roxas!" Yuffie yelled.

"YET?!" I rolled all over the ground.

"Does that mean we can't be together?!" Demyx frowned.

"I don't think you guys should… no offence…" Riku awkwardly answered.

"But…but…" Yuffie sighed and nodded at Demyx, "I guess you could come back after you graduate…"

"Like that will happen…" Riku smirked and we all laughed.

"Yeah, fine. I'm cool, it was fun while it lasted though!" Demyx said like it was nothing.

"So you guys aren't together?!" I asked and they both shrugged and nodded their heads. I sighed with relief, "thank god."

"How do you guys just break up like that?!" Kairi frowned, "You must be so strong…"

I stood up once again and raised a finger in the air, "first off, it's wrong. Second, they probably didn't even like each other that much. Third, even if they did have a 'thing' I would never let that happen!"

Yuffie snorted, "Roxas! Who do you think you are? My mother?!"

"Aerith!" I whined and ran away. Aerith appeared quickly in front of me, "Yuffie is dating someone way too young for her!" I whined like a tattletale.

"Demyx? Isn't he 23?!" Aerith and I walked back into the room and Yuffie looked away.

"I guess…I exaggerated…" Yuffie said shyly.

"23?! Ew that's old!" Demyx stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"I'm not that much younger than 23..." Yuffie said.

"Oh, well, you're old then!" Demyx replied. Yuffie slapped her face and we all started to laugh. Demyx stood up and threw away the lollipop stick in his mouth. "I've got to get going then. If I'm not with you then there's that other new blue haired chick that I should really get with!"

"You move on fast…" Riku eyed him.

Demyx shrugged, "best way to get over someone, find someone else!" he grinned and waved, "peace out, dudes!"

"Glad that's over!" I sighed. "oh, and sorry for accusing you, Yuffie…"

"It's ok, I understand, you're all freaked out and stuff. Don't worry!" Yuffie said, "And now let me ask something, where's Xion?!"

"She's sick, we should get going to make sure she's ok and stuff…" Riku stood up.

"She's sick?! Poor baby!" Yuffie frowned, "we should go see her!"

"I don't think I want you at my school anymore…" I said.

Yuffie glared at me as Riku, Sora and Kairi stood up. Namine looked over at me then at Yuffie. "Why don't we just stay here for the night?"

"What about Xion…?" Riku said.

"She's probably fine, Riku!" Kairi rolled her eyes, "you're being way too overprotective!"

"Shut up!" Riku squished his eyebrows together.

"I want to go back though. I don't want to stay over." Kairi said and looked over at Sora who didn't have anything to add other than a nod.

"Ok, then Roxas and Namine can stay over for the night." Yuffie said then eyed me, "but since you were so shocked by me and Demyx, I'm going to make sure you guys don't sleep in the same room!" she pointed at Namine and I, "you're too young for that kind of stuff!"

I felt my face heat up and I looked down at my feet. "Thanks Yuffie…"

"Love you more, Roxie Woxie!" Yuffie smiled.

Riku, Sora and Kairi left the house and now it was just Namine, Yuffie and I. Yuffie stood in between Namine and I and split us up.

"Hope you guys like third wheels!" she smirked.

"Get out of here!" I playfully pushed her as Namine giggled.

"Ok, I'll leave you guys alone as soon as we call Xion. I want to make sure she's fine." Yuffie pulled out her cell phone and dialled her number. It rang for a while but no one picked up.

"Maybe she's resting." Namine shrugged.

"Is it just a cold or something?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah, I think so. That's what it seemed like when I talked to her today." I said.

"Aw, I really wish we went back to school now…" Namine frowned.

I put my hands in my pocket, "well, Riku will definitely take care of her, so I'm not too worried."

"Ooh," Yuffie cooed, "are they dating?"

"Not yet!" Namine excitedly replied. "I can't wait until they do though, it'll be so cute!"

"Oh yes it will! Oh my god, make sure when they get together you call me! I've got to know this gossip!" Yuffie squealed.

"Yeah, like totally!" I pitched in.

Namine slapped me in the arm, "sexist!"

"Ok, but guys, one more thing," Yuffie picked up her maid outfit and hung it on her arm, "what was up with Sora?"

I shrugged and Namine did too, "Yeah, he was so quiet. It wasn't like him…"

Namine nodded, "mhm, I'll text Kairi tonight because it was super weird and awkward. Especially when he randomly said I love you to Kairi and that was like the only thing he said all day."

"Oh well, it's probably nothing." I said.

"Ok, time for work now!" Yuffie walked off, "no sex until you're 30!" she yelled back at us.

"Yuffie!" we both whined and turned the same shade of pink.

**__(!)__**

"Who could the creeper be then?" I sat next to Namine on my fluffy bed.

"I don't even know..." Namine sighed. "This is way too stressful."

"Tell me about it." I said as Namine's phone started to vibrate. "Who is it?" I asked cautiously.

"It's..." she checked on her phone, "my mom?" she answered it and held the phone to her ear. "Hi mom! Yeah...of course. Ok, but why? Alright. Would you mind if I bring a friend? Ok. Thanks mom, love you too, bye."

I raised an eyebrow, "what was that about?"

Namine put the phone in her lap, "my mom wants me to be home next weekend because we're having this big dinner thing with my family. Do you want to come? My parents would love to finally meet you!"

"Sure." I replied, "I swear it better not be one of those really awkward dinners or I might shoot myself!"

Namine laughed, "oh, don't worry about it! It'll be great! You can meet my parents and my aunts, uncles, cousins..."

"Oh god." I replied as Namine's phone started to ring again. "Now who is it?"

Namine stared at her phone, "a text message..." she said and I leaned over to read it. "Oh, it's just from Kairi."

I sighed with relief, "you scared me there."

Namine didn't reply as she read the text message and then started to press buttons. Once she was done she dropped her phone into her lap and looked up at me with worry. "Kairi said that Sora hasn't even said a single word to her other than answers like yes and no and stuff..."

I squinted my eyes, "what's up with him?!"

"I don't know..." Namine looked down, "I hope nothing goes wrong with them! After those past few months when Sora did what he did...yeah...I couldn't live through that ever again!"

"Yeah..." I looked up at the ceiling, "let's hope there's nothing wrong..." I thought about Sora and Kairi breaking up and what a mess that would turn out to be. Namine and I were silent for the next few minutes. I guess we were both thinking the same thing.

"You don't think Sora's been getting messages...do you?" Namine looked up at me.

"...let's...let's hope not..." I nervously tapped my fingers on my leg as Namine's phone rang again.

She read the message and sighed. She turned her phone so I could read it:

_Sora and I are in his dorm and he's still as quiet as ever. It's so awkward. I don't even know where Riku is! Maybe he's with Xion ;). Anywho, you've got to call me, Sora's acting way too weird for my likings... :/ - Kairi_

I finished reading the message, "Call her up!"

* * *

I guess you guys took the reviewing thing seriously! I got like 349823 reviews for the last chapter, which is a VERY good thing :D!

But sadly I've been dropping way TOO MANY hints, I swear a few of you guessed some of the things I was thinking about, I won't point out who because I am certainly not giving out hints anymore!

But the good thing is that some of you guys guess wrong, and that triggers ideas in my head, so please keep guessing because I'm trying to make sure that you guys will be SUPER confused about who's good and bad! ;)

One more thing, I'm nearly died when I wrote Xion's POV in this chapter because it's going to be the worst thing ever! Xion's probably in the worst position and from what you guys know, Hannah is a big cause of this!

I'll shut up now, SO REVIEW!


	11. Suddenly

**Chapter 11: Suddenly**

**__(Roxas)__**

"Has she texted you back yet?" I shoved a spoonful of Cheerios into my mouth.

"No…" Namine stared at her blank phone.

"Wait, what happened after we went to bed, did she text you after that?" I asked as I watched Namine's Froot Loops sink in her untouched bowl.

Namine sighed and stirred her cereal, "she hasn't replied at all. I texted her like fifty times."

I groaned and dropped my head onto the table, "I'm too lazy to get into this drama."

"I'm going to end up dragging you with me into this because there must be something really wrong with Sora…" Namine said.

"But still…" I whined with my head still down.

"He's your cousin! You should be asking him what's up." she started to whine now.

"If only Sora was a girl, then I could've used the she's-on-her-period reason." I resumed eating my cereal.

"Roxas!" Namine shouted, "this is serious!" I'm guessing she tried to be serious but she had a tiny smile on her face.

"I know. But maybe he's just acting up because he was fine before." I poured some more cereal into my bowl and Namine rolled her eyes.

"That's your third bowl, how are you not fat?"

I shrugged, "it's the skateboarding."

Namine tilted her head, "you skateboard?"

"Hell yeah!" I sat up and my laziness disappeared, "skateboarding is my life! Well, I guess ever since this school year started I haven't even touched a skateboard once. That's probably why I've never told you about how much I love it."

"Skateboarding is way too scary for my likings…" Namine shivered, "it's like, you'll never be able to stop unless you go into the grass or something."

I burst out laughing and finished up my third bowl of cereal, "finish your food, I need to show you something."

Namine put her phone onto the table and ate away, "what exactly are you going to show me?"

"Surprise." I smiled.

Namine ate up her cereal in 3 minutes flat. "Ok, surprise time!"

"You must really love surprises…" I put our bowls in the sink and took her hand.

"I love surprises!" Namine followed me into my basement. "Don't I have to close my eyes or something?"

"Oh sure, I'll just pull a blindfold out of my ass." I smiled at the face she made.

"Fine, I'll just be old fashioned and close my eyes." She did as she said and I let go of her hand.

"Stand there." I said while trying to hold in my laughter. I quietly walked away from her and left her in the empty hallway. I hid around the corner and laughed to myself.

After a few minutes she opened her eyes, "Roxas, why am I just standing here- … Roxas?!" I watched as she spun around in circles. "Roxas?! Roxas, this isn't funny!"

I burst out laughing and Namine ran over to me. "You looked so stupid!"

Namine put her hands on her hips, "thanks!"

I put out my hand and she helped me up, "ok, ok, enough of that, let's go to the actual surprise now."

Namine grabbed my hand, "this time I'm not closing my eyes or letting go of your hand."

I clutched onto her hand, "I'm fine with that." I smiled at her but she didn't smile. "Smiles are contagious, you know!" I smiled my ear-to-ear smile but she just turned away.

"That's a lie because I'm not smiling!" she said without looking at me.

I used my free hand, took her chin and turned it towards me. The smile had faded from my face and we just stared at each other for a few seconds. I leaned in and kissed her, my hands wrapping around her waist and pulling her in closer.

"AH! KEEP IT G RATED!" a snotty voice yelled from the other end of the hall, splitting Namine and I up and making both of our hearts both skip a beat. Yuffie stood there with her two fingers pinching her nose and a big smile on her face, "ew, Namine, you have cooties!"

"I know right!" Namine pushed me away and smiled.

"Ha!" I pointed at her, "you smiled!"

Namine put her hand over her mouth, "Lies!"

"So where are you guys off to?" Yuffie walked up to us.

"Away from you." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Just for that I'm making sure that I'm going to be the best worst third wheel ever!" Yuffie grinned.

"Best worst…" I stopped trying to make sense of that and smirked at Yuffie, "fine! You can join us!"

"Where are we off to anyways?" Namine asked.

"My indoor gymnasium!" my face gleamed.

"Oh, ew, I'll pass then." Yuffie grimaced and walked away, "Cya guys later!"

"Good!" I smirked some more.

Yuffie spun around and raised an eyebrow, "excuse me?"

"Love you more, Yuffie!" I grinned and pulled Namine towards the basements basement.

"Your house is so huge!" Namine said as we went to the lowest floor.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." I replied.

"Don't be rude." Namine started to pout again. "And why are we going to the gym?"

"Because," I entered a password on the door and walked in, "I'm going to teach you how to skateboard!"

"No!" Namine yelled, "you are not!"

"Am too."

"No!" she ran into the gym and stopped to stare at all the skateboard ramps that were put up everywhere. She turned around and smiled at me, "we should play hide-and-seek instead! Not it!" she ran behind one of the many huge ramps.

"Not fair. Being it sucks." I yelled.

"No it doesn't!" she yelled back, giving away her hiding spot.

I quietly crept up to the spot I heard her yell from and she was on the ground looking over the corner with her back faced to me. I got down and crawled towards her and right when I was close enough, I jumped onto her and hugged her from behind.

"Roxas!" She squealed so loud that it echoed everywhere. I picked her up and spun her around, she waved her feet everywhere and I finally dropped her.

"Found you!" I smiled.

"Cheater." she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Since I found you oh so fast I get to teach you how to skateboard!" I grinned and pulled her towards the equipment room.

"No! I refuse!" she tried to pull away but I just kept pulling her.

I grabbed a helmet, knee pads and elbow pads and handed them to her, "you're a noob so you need all this."

Namine took the stuff and put them on, "I'm pretty sure I need to protect my butt somehow…"

"I'll protect it." I winked at her and she shoved me.

"Pervert!" she grinned as I grabbed my helmet and my skateboard.

"Pick a skateboard." I said as she looked at the numerous amounts of skateboards in front of her. She picked one and followed me out to the ramps. "Ok, now lets see what you know."

"I don't even know how to stand on one…" she dropped the skateboard on the ground and stared at it.

I rolled my eyes and put my skateboard on the ground. I picked her up by the waist as she started to squeal again and I dropped her onto her skateboard. "There." I let go of her and she started to scream at the top of her lungs. I grabbed onto her, "what happened?!"

"You let go of me! I could've fallen!" she screamed.

"Seriously?" I looked at her like she wasn't serious. I slowly removed my hands from her waist and lightly pushed her, making her scream at the top of her lungs again.

"Roxas! How do I stop!?" she screamed and kept rolling down the gym. She waved her hands like a drowning person.

"Oh god." I laughed as she banged into the wall and fell to the ground. I jumped onto my skateboard and quickly caught up with her. I pulled her up but she just frowned at me.

"You didn't save my butt!" she growled. "that was by far the scariest thing I have ever done."

"Fine. We'll try again another day." I ripped off my helmet and she did the same with her safety gear.

"You owe me."

"Ok, what would you like?" I rubbed my fingers together, "I'm rich, I can buy you anything."

"You snob!" Namine giggled and slapped my arm. "I want a piggy back."

"Damn, I can't buy that for you." I sighed and let her jump onto my back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and placed her head on my shoulder.

"Good. See, money can't buy everything!" Namine smiled as I walked out the gym and towards the first floor.

"Be quiet or I'll drop you!" I said.

"Never!" she grinned some more and I fake dropped her which made her squeal. "Don't do that or I'll choke you!"

"Pft." I scoffed and placed her down, without her refusing.

"I'm off, happy?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Very, I like you where I can see you." I smiled and pulled her closer.

"Well you can see me, so I guess you like me." Namine smiled back as I leaned in and kissed her. This time there wasn't any interruptions.

"HEY!" Yuffie's voice yelled from beside us.

I spoke too soon.

"Yuffie! Go away!" I scowled at her.

"Ok, I didn't mean to ruin your moment this time it's just that this annoying thing keeps ringing." Yuffie held up Namine's phone.

"Oh my god!" Namine grabbed it and opened it up, "I totally forgot about Kairi, oh no!"

"Shit…" I cursed and looked at Namine, "what happened?"

"72 messages, from Olette, Demyx, Riku and Pence…" Namine stared at her phone.

"Uhm…I'm going to pretend I was never here because I had a lot of work to do…" Yuffie backed away from us and disappeared around the corner.

"What'd they say?" I asked.

"Oh my god, Roxas, we need to go to TTBS!" Namine ran for the door and I chased after her.

"What's wrong?!"

"They found a dead body that someone tried to burry! They said there's rumours it's a redhead and Kairi hasn't texted me back since last night!" Namine started to hyperventilate.

My mouth nearly dropped, "WHAT?!"

"Roxas! Kairi could be dead! Roxas!" Namine started to burst out into tears.

"Namine," I held onto her shoulders, "we don't have time for this comforting stuff, we need to go!"

**__(Xion)__**

"Go away, Riku!" I yelled from behind the door, "I'm sick!" I screamed as tears rolled down my face. I really didn't want to see anyone right now.

"Xion! You said yesterday that I could come over today…I just want to see you…" Riku said.

"Well…you could catch my disease!" I made up some random excuse and sniffed.

I heard him chuckle, "I don't care, Xion, I just want to see you."

I whimpered. Why was Riku making my life ten times harder? I stood up from behind the door and made sure my secrets were hidden. I pulled on a large sweater and patted my face to bring some life into it. I took a deep breath in as my hand touched the door knob.

Don't open it!

Oh, c'mon Xion, just open it.

Don't do it, Xion!

My mind was now playing tricks on me? Great…

I twisted the knob and opened up the door, Riku stood there with his long silver hair straightened in its usual way and all in his face. He smiled when he saw me but immediately frowned.

"You look terrible." he walked in closer to me and I backed away. Bad move, that gave him way to walk into my room.

"What do you want?" I sniffed and wiped at my eyes when he turned around.

"You really are sick, huh? You look like you've been crying for years!" Riku smiled ignorantly.

"Yeah…" I quietly said. Oh Riku, if only you knew. "Now why are you here? I'm very sick you know…"

"I…I just wanted to make sure you're alive." Riku took a seat on my bed and patted the spot next to him.

I didn't want to sit next to him. But I did. "I'm alive, you can leave now." I said coldly.

"Ouch." Riku looked at me with confusion. "What's wrong?"

"What?" I jumped up, "what do you mean what's wrong? Nothing's wrong…" I panicked.

"Whoa, calm down." Riku tried to touch my arm but I moved it away from him. I didn't look up at him because I was afraid to look at the hurt in his eyes. "Xion…" I kept my face turned away, "why are you acting so weird?!"

"Because…because I'm sick!" I choked on my words. I meant everything that came out of my mouth, I _was_ sick, a sick bastard that is.

"Xion…" Riku tried to wrap his arm around me again but I moved away. "You're upset because you're sick?" I looked up at him and he was just confused, not suspicious at all.

"So." I half smiled.

"There we go!" Riku's face instantly lightened up, "there's the Xion I know!"

I couldn't help but smile some more. That's just how I was around Riku, he just made me happy. "Ok, I guess you can go tell Roxas I'm ok because he's probably worried."

"Oh, Roxas is over at his place with Namine. Long story. Sora and Kairi are here though." Riku explained.

"Oh. Where are Sora and Kairi…?" I asked.

Riku shrugged, "Sora's been acting really weird…he seems so quiet…too quiet. Not like Sora at all. And Kairi, well I haven't seen her in my dorm room so I'm guessing something happened between them because…well, because they're supposed to be together at all times!"

"Whoa…" I looked away, not really surprised by what happened. But I did expect it was supposed to be worse.

"Yeah, I know. I think I should go talk to Sora-"

A very loud knocking on the door made Riku and I jump. We both walked over to the door and I opened it up to see a terrified Aqua.

"Aqua?" I said.

"Xion! Riku! They found a dead body at this school! I…I was near the site when they saw the body not buried enough into the ground! You guys have got to come!" Aqua panicked.

"Dead body?! Do you know who it was?!" I widened my eyes and asked.

"All I know is that they're a red head…" Aqua's eyes seemed watery.

Riku and I both looked at each other.

"Kairi!" we both yelled and ran out the door.

**__(Sora)__**

I lazily walked over to the door to see why it sounded like a herd of elephants were passing by. I opened up the door and there were guys running all over the place towards the exit. I ran out and stopped one guy.

"Hey, what's happening?" I asked.

"They found a dead body today in school, yo! That's fucking awesome!" he yelled excitedly.

"A dead body?!" my heart started to race because of the threats that were given to me through my phone. "No…" I whispered.

"Yeah, man, you comin'?" he asked but shrugged me off and ran away before I could answer.

I pulled over another guy, "what do you know about the dead body that was found?!"

"I heard some things like she was a redhead or something. I also heard she was really hot." the guy smiled and ran off.

I stood there with my heart about to pop out of my chest. She was a redhead he had said… Kairi…

When was the last time I had seen Kairi? That was hours ago…I have kicked her out of my room like she was a dirty spider or something! My heart kept racing in my chest as I ran to where the crowd was going. My eyes started to flood with tears,

"Please don't be Kairi…" I prayed.

* * *

Two chapters in one day?!

I'm too hooked onto this story :x

So you know what now? I'm going to leave a cliffhanger for now because I have exams soon and I've got to get studying!

(I'll probably end up updating soon anyways, I am just as addicted to this story as you guys u_u)

So tell me what you think is going to happen next!

**REVIEWW!**


	12. Dead And Gone

**Chapter 12: Dead And Gone**

**__(Roxas)__**

"Wha-wha-wha" Namine hiccupped, "wha-wha-what if it's Kairi?!" tears fell from her eyes in litres.

I let her cry on my shoulder. I hugged her tightly, "Yuffie, drive faster!"

"I'm driving as fast as I can!" Yuffie yelled back.

The stress in this car was killing everyone. Actually, it was more because of the suspense. Could it really be Kairi? "Try her cell again."

"I did!" Namine cried with huge sniffs, "she won't pick up!"

I pulled out my cellphone and quickly dialled her number, trying again wouldn't hurt, right? It rang and rang but there was no answer. I also tried Riku, Xion, Sora, Demyx, and Pence but nobody was answering. "Why isn't anyone picking up their phone?!"

"Fuck this traffic!" Yuffie screamed to no one while banging the steering wheel. "We'll get there in forty years if this doesn't hurry up!"

"We're about ten minutes away…" I looked out the front window then at Namine, "let's run."

Namine nodded her head and Yuffie turned around and nodded as well, "you guys need to hurry! I'll catch up with you!"

"C'mon!" I pulled Namine out of the car and ran towards the school. "I've been around here numerous amounts of times, I know a lot of shortcuts!"

Namine ran beside me, "just hurry!"

**__(Sora)__**

"Move!" I shoved everyone out of my way. I couldn't make out if the people I was pushing was a girl or a guy because my eyes were that blurry from the tears. I kept forcing myself to run towards the body, I needed to make sure it wasn't Kairi. And if it was Kairi, I would probably have to get a knife and stab myself on the spot. I couldn't live without her, she was my life. I regret making her leave my room yesterday so much. Why would I listen to those stupid text messages? Well, I listened to them because whoever was sending them said that they better watch out because if I don't listen to them they would hurt Kairi or my friends. I listened to them though, I listened to their every word. Why would Kairi be dead right now?!

I suddenly realized that I hadn't looked at my phone in a while. I kept on running towards the area everyone else was headed too while pulling my phone out of my pocket. My heart skipped a beat when I realized I not only had a thousand messages from my friends but I also had one message from that creepy blank number:

_Oops. I guess I wanted to play with your emotions, don't kill me for killing her D:! -xoxo._

I stopped dead in my tracks and let my phone fall out of my hand. Was this…? It couldn't be… This message… It was a pretty good confirmation that Kairi was the dead body. I started to whimper like a lost puppy. Should I believe the message and kill myself now, or should I run to Kairi's body, hold it one last time and _then_ kill myself…?

I bolted towards the huddled students and the numerous amounts of police cars and ambulances that were all at the side of the school. I forcefully pushed past every single student that was in my way, not caring what I did to them.

My girlfriend could be dead, I had to do what I had to do.

**__(Riku)__**

I grabbed Xion's hand and pushed my way towards the dead body and the ambulances. Xion gripped at my hand and followed behind me. Once we reached the front I stared at the police officers and doctors all around a covered up body. The police line was in between what seemed like Kairi and Xion and I.

"It's not Kairi…" Xion stood next to me. "It can't be…"

Xion covered her mouth and started to bawl. I gave her a tight hug and realized that Aqua had gotten lost in the crowd. I looked towards the body and a police officer walked towards us with his hands spread out.

"We need everyone to leave this area…" he shouted.

"That's my best friend!" tears started to come into my eyes. "I need to see her!"

The police officer raised his eyebrows, "yeah, I don't believe that bullshit." he kept walking towards us and pushing the crowd away.

"But it's true!" I protested and Xion let go of me and sniffled.

"Everyone leave, NOW!" the police officer shouted, ignoring my statement.

"THAT'S MY BESTFRIEND!" I shouted to him and pulled Xion around him. He tried to grab us but I ran quickly. I ran towards Kairi with tears filling up in my eyes.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" A police officer yelled and grabbed Xion and I by our hands.

"That's my best friend!" I shouted again.

"Let us go!" Xion cried through her tears.

That's when I saw Sora burst into the area that was blocked of by the police line. His face was red, matching his blood struck eye colour. He gasped at the sight of Kairi lying on the ground. I looked at where he was looking. The doctors/police officers had covered up Kairi's face but from the body and hair colour, that had to be Kairi.

"NO!" Sora shoved away all the people who were trying to get at him. He ran straight for Kairi but a quick police officer dove for Sora and tackled him to the ground. The cop was bigger than Sora and Sora was nothing under his heavy weight. Sora squirmed while screaming and yelling like a maniac.

"Kairi! NO!" He yelled through his tears, "LET ME GO!" his voice was cracking and it looked like he was going to break down on the spot. I tried my hardest to hold back my tears, but I simply couldn't. I gulped as the police officer who was holding me kept staying still and staring at the sight.

"Sora…" I whispered. Sora's girlfriend and my best friend, Kairi was lying dead in front of us. Tears poured out of my eyes. I bit my lip, trying to hold them back, which caused my lip to start gushing out blood. "Let him go!" I yelled at the cop who was holding Sora down.

"LET ME SEE HER!" Sora cried.

My heart started to kill. I couldn't keep watching Sora, he was so shocked, depressed, struck…he wasn't even able to contain himself…

"LET ME SEE HER!" Sora started to bawl now. The cop got off of Sora and Sora just covered his face and cried. He was crying so loud and hard that the crowd around us started to get teary eyed. It took a minute for Sora to realize that the cop was now off of him and he was free to go check her.

The two nurses who were at Kairi's side, pushed Sora away but he just ran to her. He lifted up her head, keeping the cloths on her face and neck and he put her onto his lap. He stroked her hair and cried.

I squirmed out of the cops' grip and ran towards Sora and Kairi. I dropped down helplessly to my knees and held Kairi's dead hand. I started to cry some more because of the fact that I was holding the hand of my dead best friend. Sora's cries kept growing in volume and the nurses pulled us away.

"No! I want to stay with her! I want to stay!" Sora cried, he was really breaking down.

"Leave us alone!" I choked on my tears but they just kept dragging us away.

"NO!" Sora yelled, "Kairi!"

"KAIRI!" Namine ran past everyone in a blur and crouched down next to the lifeless body. Namine started to scream an ear piercing scream. "KAIRI! You're not dead! No, Kairi, no!" Namine yelled as tears flowed from her eyes.

Roxas ran into the scene and up to Namine. He held her head to his chest right as a police officer pulled them away.

"Kairi!" Namine screamed some more and reached her hand out for Kairi's body. "LET ME GO!"

"Get everyone out of here." a grey haired man yelled to the police officers.

"Yes, Xemnas." they all replied and kept dragging our bodies away. Each and every one of us tried to pull away and get to Kairi but it was just no use, they were too strong.

**__(!)__**

Sora started to scream with his head down in his hands. I reached out and hugged him but he just flicked me away.

Sora, Roxas, Namine, Xion and I were sitting in a spare dorm room, the police officers had locked us in here for some reason. There was no windows in this room, just a few large sofas and a coffee table in the middle. The door had many locks on it, I wasn't even sure what kind of room they had sent us to, or why they had sent us here.

"I NEED TO SEE HER!" Sora screamed some more as the tears kept pouring out of his eyes. He stood up off the sofa and tried to open the door. Nobody said a word and only their sobs were heard. We were so stricken by this news we weren't even sure what to do.

Sora pulled at the knobs and locks but nothing happened. He then started to punch and kick the door. Xion was under my left arm and she kept flinching with every kick Sora inflicted to the door. I wrapped my right arm around her as well and put my mouth to the top of her head. I watched as Sora started to scratch at the door before falling down to the ground and yelling some more.

"KAIRI! KAIRI!" he kept yelling through his tears.

"She's not dead, she can't be…" Namine cried which made Roxas cry some more. They were both on the opposite sofa from Xion and I.

"Who would do this?! Why would this even happen?!" Roxas asked as teardrops ran down his face.

"SHE'S NOT DEAD! SHE'S NOT FUCKING DEAD!" Sora sat up against the door and held his ears. He shook his head furiously. "STOP SAYING SHE'S DEAD!" he whimpered.

Xion started to bawl some more along with Namine. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore either. I started to cry and my tears dropped onto Xion's raven coloured hair.

"I…I…I can't do this…" Sora crawled on the ground and found a rock on the ground. He dizzily stood up and walked over to me. He gave me the rock and knelt down in front of me. "Kill me, now."

"SORA!" I yelled and let go of Xion. He kept his head down low and he cried some more. "NO!"

"I have no reason to live. Just kill me so this nightmare will all be over…" he whispered.

"SORA!" I dropped the rock into my lap then shook his shoulders, "you are not dying, ok? You are not dying!" I said while crying, "I can't lose two best friends in one day…"

"Then we'll die together." Sora whispered with his head still low. "NOW KILL ME!"

His sudden outburst made all of jump. "NO! Sora, you're NOT going to kill yourself!"

"YES, RIKU, YES I AM!" Sora cried some more. He shook off my arms and ran into a corner. "If you won't kill me, I'll do it myself!" he kept choking on his tears. "Kairi's my life! I can't live without her, I won't!"

"Sora…" I whispered.

"Don't do anything stupid, Sora…" Roxas shouted.

"Fuck this all!" Sora punched the wall so hard it made a huge dent in the wall. He pulled away his hands and it was all bloody. "Good!" he wiped his tears with his non bloody hand and started to punch at the wall some more.

Roxas and I both ran over to him and took him by an arm. "You aren't going to kill yourself, Sora!" I yelled at him.

"YES I AM!" Sora growled. "I DON'T WANT TO LIVE!" he shouted then started to laugh. His laugh wasn't like a normal laugh, it was like a crazy man laugh. "I'm going to die!" Sora boomed with laughter some more.

"He's crazy…" Roxas whispered and sat Sora up on the sofa. I took over Sora and Roxas ripped off his shirt and tied it around Sora's hand. We were so limited on supplies here.

"STOP IT!" Sora yelled causing me to bounce back from the shock. He then dizzily shook his head and dropped to the ground. Neither Roxas nor I decided to touch him. Sora then curled up into a ball and started to cry some more.

"Someone wake me up from this bad dream…please wake me up…please don't let this be real…please, oh please…" Sora prayed with a squeaky voice. "I can't go on," his head was down on the ground, "I can't go on anymore…"

I rubbed Sora's back and he just cried some more. He got up and hugged me. I hugged him back, I didn't like seeing Sora in such bad shape.

"Why are we in here?!" Namine suddenly yelled. "Why can't we see her?!" Namine frowned and cried some more.

"I don't know…" Roxas whispered.

**__(Axel)__**

I bounced a ball onto the wall and it bounced back into my hands. I sighed, I was getting so bored of sitting in this locked up room. I was bored of sitting in this 'bad boy' school's dorm. Ever since I went to Roxas' house on New Years the police officers had sent Seifer and I to this school where all the juveniles go to. We were still in Twilight Town but it was in the outskirts. I hadn't even known this place existed in this town.

So it was a Sunday and I didn't have any work to do. Yes work, at this stupid ass place they made us work our asses off. I don't even know why I was sent here, truly stupid. Seifer suddenly burst into our shared dorm room with a huge grin on his face.

"You gotta come to the lounge room! You won't believe who's here!" Seifer grinned.

"Whatever." I mumbled. I seriously hated Seifer and I wanted more than anything to punch him in the face. I guess that was a lie because I actually wanted Roxas and Xion to hang out with me more than anything, but punching Seifer in the face was next in line.

I followed Seifer towards the crapped up lounge room and took a seat on a sofa that had two other big guys sitting on it. They glared at me then turned to the big screen TV.

"Lookit the news!" Seifer said with a grin.

"Ok." I replied and watched the news.

A short brown haired news reporter was at TTBS. I raised my eyebrows. "And over here we have the dead body that was found. It seems that these kids know the body as they are both shocked by this and are literally crying their hearts out."

The camera then zoomed into Sora's crying face. I gasped. "What's Sora doing there?"

The news reporter then walked over to some nearby people and started to ask them questions. Seifer just kept smiling. "Look who else is here." he pointed behind me and I turned around to face Hannah.

"Hello Axelkins!" she purred. The two guys beside me started to grin at Hannah's skankyness.

"What are you doing here?! How'd you get in here?!" I asked.

"You don't want to know." she winked.

Slut. "Ok, who is this dead body on the TV that the news is covering?!" I yelled. The two big guys beside me were listening in on the conversation.

"Oh. Well don't listen to the news, they won't say anything…yet…" Hannah smiled. "Let's just say Sora's little lover got hurt…so now I can have him all to myself." her face gleamed.

"YOU KILLED KAIRI!?" My eyes widened in shock.

Hannah rolled her eyes, "would I really kill someone, Axel?"

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" I yelled, it was obvious that she had killed her.

Hannah looked shocked, "Uhm, like, what the fuck? Axel, you're supposed to be the baddy of the group. Why are you going all emo over Kairi?" Hannah examined her manicured nails.

She killed someone. How could she!? My heart started to race, I needed to get out of this place.

Seifer stood beside Hannah, "after you get in Sora's pants, I can still be your friend with benefits, right?" Seifer winked.

"Why of course." Hannah flirtatiously stroked his chest.

I barfed in my mouth at the sight.

"And I do get Xion in the end, right?" Seifer innocently looked at Hannah.

Hannah nodded her head, "yeah, yeah. I made that bitch cry. She gave in." I clenched my fists to stop myself from pounding Hannah right in the head. I did not like the way she talked about Xion like that. "so yeah, you can have her. I don't see what you find so attractive about her anyways."

"Well, fuck you." Seifer remarked, "what's so good about Sora?"

"OK GUYS!" I gulped and started to walk away, "I'm tired, I'm off to bed."

"What the fuck?" Hannah replied in her squeaky girly voice, "it's like, daylight out."

I ignored her and walked away. I needed to get to my room fast, I had to find a way to contact Roxas.

* * *

DO NOT KILL ME DO NOT KILL ME DO NOT KILL ME DO NOT KILL ME DO NOT KILL ME!!!!

Oh, and I seriously suck at writing sad chapters. I really failed epicly in this chapter -___-

KH1 Progress: Final Rest Spot

BBS SPOILERS: I now know who vanitas is, where aqua is, what happened to terra and where ven is… FML I DIDN'T MEAN TO SPOIL MYSELF THAT MUCH. Dx

Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! There was so many for the last chapter. Now guess what? Time to review for this one!

And yes, I died when Sora found Kairi dead, but a story has to go on and Kairi being dead just had to happen ;/

DO NOT KILL ME, OK?! D;

Let's just say I rushed this chapter way too much and that the next one will be a long one.

SO REVIEW!


	13. Explained

**Chapter 13: Explained**

**__(Kairi)__**

I've never really expected it to happen so fast. And I had always thought it would happen when I was older. But whatever, it happened, I'm dead.

**__(!)__**

I held my head and groggily walked through the snow. I was feeling way too under the weather to be out in this heavy snow. I sighed and put my hands into my sweaters pocket. I felt up my vibrating phone, it was probably just another text from Namine. I felt bad for not replying to her ever since I spoke to her on the phone. That was when I was in Sora's dorm where I awkwardly sat on his sofa as he lied down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_"Sora…" I had just hung up on Namine and I was just walking over to his bed. I took a seat on it and he sat up without even looking at me. He didn't say a thing and I sighed. "What's the matter?"_

_"Nothing." he replied with no emotion whatsoever. I sighed again and started to feel bad. Was I doing something wrong?_

_"Sora…" I said again and looked up into his eyes. He just kept staring down at his blankets. "Sora!" I snapped this time, making him jump._

_"…hm?" he muttered and looked up at me._

_I inched closer to him and placed my hands on my knees. He just kept staring at me which was making this 100 times more awkward. I looked away for a quick second. "Kiss me." I said. After a few minutes of silence I looked back up at Sora who was looking away. I closed my eyes and tried to hold back my tears. Never ever has Sora ever stayed with me for this long and not touch my lips to his. I opened up my now watery eyes and stared at Sora._

_"Sora, kiss me." I pleaded with tears falling out of my eyes. Sora still didn't look up at me and I started to get really worried. "Sora…" I was now crying for real this time. "kiss me." I repeated for the last time. Sora was still unmoved._

_"You should leave." he replied coldly without looking up at me once._

_I used my thumbs to wipe the tears from my eyes. I got up in a rush and quickly sped to the door._

_"Kairi, I love you." Sora nearly whispered as I was about to close the door._

_I glanced up at him with disbelief. I then closed the door and walked away._

A tear fell from my eye as I thought about that incident that had happened about 20 minutes ago. I kicked at the fluffy snow on the ground making it fly all over the place. That kick would have definitely been more effective with fallen leaves.

I sighed again and pulled out my constantly vibrating phone. I turned it off. Yes it was rude to ignore my best friend, but I needed time to myself. I stuffed the phone back into my pocket and shivered. It was so cold out right now and the little angel poop falling from the sky wasn't helping at all.

"Ew!" a voice yelled from behind me. It was deserted out at the side of the school with the forest right beside it. Nobody came here at 9pm and so that's why I came here. But if this place was supposed to be deserted, who was that voice?

I spun around and stared at Hannah's evil smile. "Yes?"

"Yuck, she's talking to me." Hannah referred to me in third person even though nobody else was there for her to talk to.

"Are you following me? I swear nobody was out here a minute ago." I glared at her. "I guess you really just can't get enough of me." I don't care if I sounded like a bitch. It was Hannah for fucks sake.

"Oh, shut up." she growled and walked up to me. She seemed to be examining my whole body.

"You're the one checking me out." I barked.

Hannah started to laugh, "I'm sexy enough, kay? You've got nothing on me." she rubbed her cleavage and waist, disturbing my eyes.

"Ok. Whatever. Do you want something?" I was sick and tired of this girl, seriously.

"Yes." Hannah then did something I wasn't expecting, she punched me in the stomach. I screamed in pain, clutched my stomach and fell to the ground. Hannah's laughter was all I heard. I closed my eyes from the pain, how did she hurt me so bad with just one shot? "Ugh. I hate your hair." I heard her say as I felt my hair get pulled out of my head.

"What do you want?!" I said through my groans. I kept my hands on my stomach and curled up into a ball, still on the floor.

"Heh." Hannah was smirking. That's when she suddenly grabbed my hair and started to drag me away and towards the forest. I screamed some more and brought my hands up to scratch at her hands. "OW! You bitch!" she yelled and slapped my face.

I rolled over and jumped up to my feet. Hannah was too busy inspecting her hand that she didn't see me bolt towards her and tackle her to the ground. Hannah and I started to roll in the snow, tackling, scratching, biting and slapping each other. Hannah somehow got me under her and started to kick at my sides. I clutched myself and cried as I felt her carry my feet and drag me into the forest.

"You stupid whore. I like look like total shit now!" Hannah complained as she kept dragging me away.

"Let me go!" I yelled and tried to grab at the ground. Grabbing snow did not help hold me back.

"Shat ap!" she used her valley-girl voice. I kept screaming but no one seemed to be close enough to hear us. Hannah just laughed evilly and dragged me far into the forest. I grabbed at a nearby tree once we were inside the forest and held on for my life.

"Let me go!" I screamed at her.

Hannah yanked at me, "let go of the tree!"

"What are you going to do to me?!" I yelled and kept my grip on the tree.

"Ugh!" Hannah groaned, "NAT!" she yelled into the dark forest.

"Han!" I saw a dark silhouette appear beside Hannah, "finally you've got her!"

"Oh shush. Now get the ropes and tie her up. I'll hold her." Hannah ordered Natasha.

"Sure thing." Natasha said.

I turned my head around and watched at Natasha wrapped some ropes around my legs. "Stop it! What are you doing!"

Natasha looked up after she tied up my legs. "Be quiet."

"I'll get her hands." Hannah let go of my legs, tugged my hands and pulled them behind my back.

"I don't understand…" I had started to get emotional over what was happening. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because your boyfriend is way too obsessed with you." Hannah finished up the knots on my hands. "And I don't like that."

I widened my eyes and sat up. "Y-you're doing this because of…Sora?"

"Did you not hear a word Hannah just said?" Natasha rolled her eyes from what I saw in the little light from the moon.

"Wait, I still don't understand! What are you going to do to me?" I yelled and tried to stand up but they just pushed me back down.

"Oh, Nat, bring out the gun." Hannah said casually as my heart started to race.

"Whatever." Natasha whipped it out of her jacket's large front pocket. "Will this finally make you shut up?" Natasha glared at me.

I was scared to death now. Would they really kill me? "Y-you can't!"

"HA!" Hannah snorted, "you would have died anyways once you found out what Sora did."

I looked away from the gun in Natasha's hands and up at Hannah. Her pearly whites were gleaming in the light. "What he d-did?"

"Yes." Hannah started to twirl her hair, "care to find out?" I blinked confusingly at Hannah and she flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

"Should we tell her?" Natasha played with the gun like it was a toy.

"Eh." Hannah was now braiding a piece of her hair, "do you want to kill her with that piece of information or with the gun?"

"Heh." Natasha shoved the gun into her pocket and took a seat on a nearby rock. "So, Kairi… Remember when you saw Han and I in your hometown of Destiny Islands?"

"Yes. Why were you guys even there?!" I was now calmer because the gun was not in sight.

"One: Hot boys." Natasha stated.

"Two: Bikinis twenty four seven." Hannah sat next to Natasha on the rock.

"Three: Hot weather."

"Four: Hot boys." Hannah stated this fact again.

"And five: Sora came from this island." Natasha folded her hands, "Ok, so, anyways, Han and I aren't stupid." I scoffed and received glares from them. "We knew that you and Sora haven't been picture perfect, there is no such thing as perfect in a relationship."

"So we snooped. Especially after you did that horrible thing to us in the Fruit Shack, we just had to make sure you and Sora get ruined for good." Hannah picked at her nails.

"Snooped?!" I raised an eyebrow, "what'd you guys do?!"

"We snooped?" Natasha probably rolled her eyes. "Ok, so do you want to find out what _we_ found out?"

I nodded my head, hoping they could see it in the darkness. "Yes. But I bet it's just a lie anyways."

"Wow." Hannah stood up and walked up close to me. She pulled out her phone and flipped it open, illuminating the dark forest. She started to click some buttons and Natasha walked over to stand beside Hannah. Hannah then turned her phone so that I could see it. "Look."

I looked at the bright screen with squinty eyes. It was a video that was paused at a dark scene. "I think you have to press play."

"Oh, shit." Hannah cursed and pressed another button on her phone.

"Smart." Natasha leaned on one leg with her hand on one hip.

"Fuck you." Hannah growled and showed me the video, "now watch carefully, I'm sure you'll recognize these two."

I nodded and watched the video attentively. At first is was a dark scenery. That's when I heard two familiar voices. "Sora…"

"No shit Sherlock." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"You're pretty dang hottttt!" Sora's voice said and the video taping device started to move around.

"We should stop talking and just get this done with." a girly voice said very seductively. The camera got fixed onto a spot and the room suddenly turned brighter. It was a room from a house that I think I've been to back in Destiny Islands. There was a big bed where Sora lazily and dizzily sat there.

"Sure thing Kai!" Sora's head bobbed around. My heart jumped when Sora had said my nickname.

"What's happening?!" I looked up at Hannah and Natasha.

"Just keep watching, for the love of lingerie." Natasha growled.

"Lingerie? Ooh, kinky." Hannah winked, "I'm thinking you had some sexy time with Hayner before we met up?"

Natasha just giggled. I ignored them and went back to the video. My heart jumped out of my chest for the tenth time in this video and I let out a huge gasp.

Sora and the girl were on the bed, making out.

I knew I recognized that girl, she was the one who was madly obsessed with Sora. She had always hated Riku and I for being so close to him, she was a freak.

My breathing started to get crazy and tears started to pour out of my eyes as I watched the two go farther and farther. I turned my head away and whimpered.

"Keep watching." Hannah ordered, "like seriously, it's practically free porn. Except it's your boyfriend and some other creepy girl." I could tell she was smiling by the tone of her voice.

"Are they having sex yet? I love the part when Sora's literally screaming-" Natasha started.

"STOP IT!" I yelled and startled the two. Hannah was so startled that she dropped the phone to the ground. "STOP IT!" I repeated and burst out into tears. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Doing what? Proving to you that your boyfriend's a huge douche bag?" Hannah picked up her phone from the ground.

"Yeah," Natasha piped in, "we're just helping you out, gosh."

"No, but Sora wouldn't do that. He would never do that." I shook my head and cried some more.

"Uhm… Did we not just show you proof that he would do that? He doesn't like you Kairi," Hannah spat.

"get over yourself." Natasha finished off Hannah's sentence.

"NO! He wouldn't do that!" I was now sobbing. I wanted to hide my face but my hands were tied up behind my back so I just hung my head low.

"Wow, you _are_ taking this badly." Hannah crouched down to my height.

"I guess we won't need this anymore then?" I looked up for a quick moment and Natasha was holding the gun again.

"Y-you're going to kill me now?!" I sniffed and looked at them confusingly.

"Sure. You're probably going to kill yourself anyways after finding out what Sora did to you." Natasha held the gun up.

"B-but…" I started to sob some more as well as scream. "You can't do this! _Why _are you even doing this?!"

"Because there can only be one girl on this planet that wants more than anything to get into Sora's pants." Hannah flashed me a grin.

Natasha started to giggled and I just stared up at the gun in her hands. I heard a shot and then a sharp pain which was felt all over my body.

I've never really expected it to happen so fast. And I had always thought it would happen when I was older. But whatever, it happened, I'm dead. And guess what? I died knowing that the one person I loved the most on this Earth had cheated on me. Great way to die, isn't it?

**__(Riku)__**

"Why aren't they letting us out of our grubby dorm room?! It's been a whole day since…" I trailed off. It's been a whole day since we last saw Kairi I had wanted to say. I sat in my dorm room beside Xion and Namine. Xion had mostly stopped her crying but Namine was still dying. I actually think that Sora had died because he was acting like a complete vegetable. He hasn't spoken ever since we got to our dorm room.

"When's Roxas coming back?" Xion merely whispered.

I had my arm wrapped around Namine because she was leaning on my right shoulder. I turned the other way to face Xion, "there's five of us that he needs to get food for. And plus, Yuffie's here too, wasn't she?"

"True…" Xion whispered some more. "I still don't understand why these police officers haven't said a word to us… Why won't they tell us anything?!"

I did a one shoulder shrug, "they aren't telling anyone. But that does really bug me because we're Kairi's close friends, they should be able to tell us."

Namine instantly started to cry at the sound of Kairi's name. "Why is she dead?!" she cried into my shoulder. I hugged her tighter and closed my eyes. I also heard Xion quietly crying on the other side of me. I decided to stay strong right now and keep in the tears, I already cried my heart out yesterday when we left that jail cell of a dorm room.

_"We need you guys to go back to your dorms." a police officer stood at the doorway._

_"Where's Kairi?!" Sora jumped up and wiped at his eyes._

_"We have the right to remain silent. Now you guys are to follow us to your dorm rooms and you are to act as if the incidents earlier today never happened. School will be cancelled this whole week." the police officer said as a few other cops behind him started to hold on to each of us. "Might I also add that you guys specifically are not to talk to anyone about this. No other students, teachers and especially not those pesky news reporters._

_The six of us in the room nodded our heads. Sora's head probably wasn't nodding though, it was probably shaking from the anger of not being able to see Kairi._

"Guys." Roxas entered the room with a large tray of food. "I have the food." he said quietly and walked towards us, placing the food on the coffee table. He looked up at Xion and I and made sure not to look at Namine because even I could tell that Namine's crying was contagious.

Xion was the first to snatch a carton of fries. She wiped at her tears and started to eat them. Roxas looked over at Sora and sighed. Both of us knew that he wasn't going to get any better.

"Where's Yuffie?" I asked.

Roxas looked at me while accidentally glancing at Namine. He quickly looked away from her and back at me. "There are police officers just outside this hallway, they're making sure non-students don't get pass."

"Oh." I gulped. Namine pulled away from me. Her blonde hair was messy and all over the place. Her face was also dead and it had dried up tears everywhere. Roxas sat down in between Namine and I and put his arm around her.

That's how most of our day was spent. Roxas would comfort Namine who would not stop crying and I would be comforting Xion who was crying because of Namine more than because of Kairi.

It was about 5:30pm when Sora suddenly sat up. It was the most he'd done in the past 24 hours. "Guys."

"Yes?" the four of us on the sofa were stunned that he spoke even a word.

"I should have told you this before…" Sora stared blankly at the floor. "…I was getting these threatening messages from the blank number…"

Roxas jumped up, "WHAT?! When did this happen?!" he yelled.

Sora glanced up at Roxas then instantly looked back down at the ground again. "The day we went to your house to ask Yuffie about the messages. I knew it couldn't be her though because I just had this hunch."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?!" Roxas was still standing.

"I couldn't. The messages said that if I told anyone about the messages they would let out my secret… and they also said they would hurt someone very badly in the process…"

"Secret?" It was my turn to ask questions now, "what secret?"

Sora turned his head away from us, "they'd tell this secret that I thought was locked away and burned up…"

"Which was…?" Roxas took a seat on the sofa.

"They said they would tell Kairi the secret…" Sora's voice cracked at the end which indicated that he was about to burst into tears.

"What was the secret?!" I accidentally yelled.

"I…I don't want to…" Sora kept his face turned away but we could clearly see he was crying. Roxas and I stayed quiet as we waited for his response. "That party…where I got really drunk and wanted to have sex with Kairi…I ended up losing my virginity to someone else…"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I yelled with my mouth about to drop to the ground. "So you cheated on Kairi?! More than once?!"

"But I-" Sora cut himself off by covering his face in shame and crying into his hands.

Xion wrapped her hand around my wrist and tugged at it. I turned towards her with mixed emotions. "Don't be mad at him, Riku." she whispered.

"But, how could you Sora?!" I asked. I was also wondering why Roxas had unexpectedly gotten so quiet.

"IT WAS WRONG, OK?" Sora yelled through his hands. "I didn't want anyone to know about it! I was embarrassed! I thought it was gone for good but I had lost my virginity to that creepy stalker girl and she had taken a video of that night! I don't understand why I did it! I love Kairi." he dropped off his bed and curled up into a ball on the ground. "I love Kairi." he cried.

* * *

:l

Thank you all for the reviews! I love all of you guys! Keep doing what you do best ;P.

So in this chapter, I'm guessing it explained what really happened?

But guess what?

I'm xforgottenmemories people! Do you really think I don't have a bajillion plot twisters in mind right now?!

Hahaha, let's just say, expect the unexpected! ;).

ANDSO, I need you guys to review because I need to know how much you're hating on me for killing Kairi or how much you want to kill Hannah and Natasha or how much you want to slap Sora in the face or how much you want to find out what's up with Axel or how much you want to know what else happens next.

I want to know how much you guys can review, SO PLEASE REVIEW ;D!

EDIT: Holy shit, I swear I lost like 4320 readers because of what happened to Kairi. YOU IMPATIENT PEOPLE JUST NEED TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, K? EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT, I SWEAR .__.


	14. Miracles

(A/N: You will all love Hayner after this chapter :D)

**Chapter 14: Miracles**

**__(Hayner)__**

"I won't have sex with you! I've told you that already!" I pushed Natasha off of me. My push sent her flying off the bed and onto the messy ground. "Now put your clothes back on!"

"Oh, c'mon Hayner," Natasha sat down on her pile of clothes. Her clothes were on the ground because she was wearing some disturbing lingerie. She looked up at me and frowned. "You're going to have to. You know what Hannah and I will do if you don't listen."

I flinched, "but I don't want to do it! This is rape!" I shouted.

Natasha stood up and tried to be sexy by leaning over me and putting a finger under my chin. "It's not rape if you like it." her seductive voice was a call for a punch in the face.

"Ok? It's still considered rape then, because I definitely won't like it." I pushed Natasha off of me again.

She bounced back and fell to the ground. "Come on, Hayner! I've already told Hannah we've done it when we haven't! So let's just do it and get it over with.," she whined.

"NO!" I yelled and stood up. I grabbed my shirt from beside me and put it back on. Natasha just kept glaring at me. Like I could care less about her.

"LET'S JUST DO IT!" Natasha grabbed at my ankle and pleaded.

I kicked my foot up, getting her to release her grip. "Desperate much?"

Natasha pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, which was exploding out of that little piece of cloth that was supposedly a bra. "You stupid bitch. Don't make me tell Hannah."

I turned around to face Natasha and grinned, "Tell Hannah what? That you lied about us having sex?"

Natasha stopped in her tracks and looked away, "well fuck you." she whispered. I started to walk away from her and towards the door but she suddenly grabbed my ankle again. "You're not leaving until I'm satisfied."

"Let go of me you psycho bitch!" I tried to kick her off but she was holding on with all her life. Her annoying squeals filled my dorm room. I was surprised no one came knocking at my door. Oh wait, no one came because they were all 'scared' of me. I was the 'bad boy' of TTBS. I stopped trying to kick her off and just stood there and sighed. Why has my life gone downwards ever since ditching Pence and Olette?

"Hayner, please." Natasha stood up and started to trace my abs. I shivered because I didn't like how she was always touching me. She was always trying to seduce me too. In private and public. I hated it, I hated it more than anything. I wanted her and Hannah out of my life. I wanted to start over, start over and become best friends with Pence and Olette again.

"Stop it, Natasha." I whispered. She stopped touching me and took a step back. I finally thought she understood what I was going through. That was a thought that lasted for a few seconds.

"Let's just do it!" she whined again and tugged at my shirt.

I just groaned and turned away. "Leave me alone. You know I don't like you like that." I stuffed my hands into my jeans pockets and kicked at some clothes on my dorm rooms floor. "Actually, I don't even think I like you at all." That silenced her for good, but I wasn't done yet. "You know, Natasha, I would actually like you, as a friend, if only you had more respect for yourself." I turned around and looked at Natasha who was now staring at the ground with her hands together in front of her. "I know you weren't born as a…whore…something must've happened that obviously made you think it's ok to do this. Well, it's not ok." I sighed and walked past her to my bed's side table. I picked up her phone which was vibrating and held it out to her. "You're a nice person, Natasha, I know you are."

Natasha just kept her head hung low. Did my little speech actually move her? I know for a fact that everything I said was true. She wasn't a whore at heart, nobody is. Natasha shifted and snatched the phone out of my hand, catching me off guard. "Shut the fuck up." she growled without looking at me.

Can't say I didn't try.

Natasha clicked a button on her phone and put it to her ear. "Hi Han. No, you didn't interrupt anything. We were just finishing up anyways." Natasha started to walk around the room. "You're going to get her right now? Oh, you see her? I'll be there in a bit then. No Hayner? Ok, ttyl." Natasha hung up and stuffed her phone into her bra. She walked past me and picked up her clothes from the ground.

"You are dismissed." she slipped on her jeans and shirt. Dismissed? Was this some rape class or something?

I raised an eyebrow, "why doesn't Hannah want me with you guys? I'm pretty sure I'm always supposed to be with you guys…" It was true, I was Hannah and Natasha's little slave.

"Because, she doesn't want you there." Natasha said and put her shoes on. "Bye." she whispered and left the room.

I stood there in confusion for a few seconds. This was the first time that they have ever excluded me from something like this. Heck, they never excluded me from anything, whether it was shopping for tampons to picking on nerds. I ran to my closet and pulled out a jacket and shoes. Natasha couldn't have gotten that far, so it'd be really easy to chase her down. I had nothing else to do anyways because it's not like I had any friends to hang out with right now.

**__(Roxas)__**

"Shh…" I ran my fingers through Namine's light blonde hair. "It's ok." Namine was quietly sobbing on my shoulder, nothing unusual. Sora told us a few minutes ago that he'd just lost his virginity to another girl. If Kairi weren't dead right now, I'm pretty sure Riku would have made sure Sora's head was knocked off his body.

I nervously glanced over at Riku. Xion was stroking his arm, probably trying to calm him down. It was weird seeing how Xion and Riku both wanted to jump on each other right now but resisted it because now wasn't the right time. This predicament we were in was truly stupid. Why wouldn't the police officers tell us anything about Kairi?!

Next, I glanced over at Sora who was on the floor, curled up into a ball. He was crying like crazy. It hurt me so much to see my cousin like that on the floor. He was helpless. He really, really, _really_ loved Kairi. But I can't say that I wouldn't be in that spot if the same thing were to happen to Namine. I probably wouldn't be as suicidal as Sora though, seeing as he has known Kairi for years longer than I have known Namine.

The room got quiet, the crying included and Sora lifted himself off the ground. His face was probably as red as mine and Namine's blushing faces. Except Sora's red seemed to be more harsher. His eyes looked like they were going to give out any second. He unsteadily walked past the sofa with the four of us glued to it and towards the door.

"Where are you going?!" Riku and I both said at the same time with the exact same defensive-mother tone.

"Don't worry about it." his voice was high pitched and sad.

Riku stood up and watched as Sora opened the door. I turned my head to watch as well. Sora just walked off without another word. Riku and I exchanged a glance.

"I'll go after him." Riku left the room to go after Sora.

Xion sighed and I pulled her closer and put her under my left arm. If Kairi weren't dead right now, every one of us would be making fun of how much I looked like a player. I sighed. Things would be so different now and it would take a while for all of us to recover from this traumatic experience.

**__(Hayner)__**

I shivered under my light jacket as I quietly followed behind Natasha. Where the hell was she headed in this horrible weather? It was snowing like crazy, not really a blizzard and not really that nice romantic light snow either. Natasha was headed for the side of the school with a huge forest beside it. Was she just going out here to smoke? I wondered because this is where Seifer would always pull out some weed and smoke it. I shivered again and shook that thought out of my head. If Natasha and Hannah really wanted to smoke, they would do it in front of the principal for all they cared.

I decided to hang low in the shadows until Natasha and I had a huge gap between us, this would ensure that I wouldn't get caught. I stayed away from the school's little lights and in the shadows which were cast by the forest's huge trees. Natasha seemed to be looking around all over the place, I assumed she was looking for Hannah. She then did a sudden turn into the forest and I knew this was the end of this journey. I would never be able to find her in the dark depths of the forest.

But it doesn't hurt to try, right?

I jumped into the forest and guess what I did? I bumped my head onto some branches which were invisible in this darkness. I rubbed at my head and ducked to get out of the way. All I had to do was find the pathway in this forest… but no, instead I trip over a damn trees roots. I fall to the ground just as I hear a crunching in the snow beside me. I decide to lay low for now and just wait for the person to pass. I was in the forest and they were outside of it anyway, so there was a big chance that they wouldn't even notice me. I kept my head turned towards the outside of the forest to see who the person was.

A petite little red head in a huge sweater walked by. Kairi?

I wasn't quite familiar with Kairi, all I knew about her was that she was Sora's long time girlfriend that Hannah hated with a passion. I watched as she walked past me. Good thing it was heavily snowing or else she would have noticed my footprints.

I lay low in the shadows for a few more seconds and then jumped up. Then it hit me. No, another branch didn't hit me, the fact that Kairi, Natasha and Hannah were out here in the cold hit me.

Were Hannah and Natasha planning on doing something bad to Kairi?

I let out a small gasp and start to run deeper into the forest towards the familiar smoke pit path. Once I was close by the path I noticed Natasha sitting on a rock with her phone in front of her. I was so close to her, my heart was starting to race, if Natasha turned around she would see me and probably rape me to death. Luckily I was nearby a familiar many branched tree which I've climbed numerous amounts of times. I quickly and quietly climbed the tree until I was at the highest sturdy branch which was at a very good height away from Natasha. I got comfortable in my spot because I wasn't quite sure how long I would be here for.

"Maybe Hayner's right…" Natasha's voice scared me, causing me to jump and rustle the branches on the tree. If only it wasn't winter then the leaves would have kept me more hidden. Natasha looked up at me and for a second I thought she caught me. "Stupid squirrels." she muttered and went back to her phone.

Thank god.

I sat there for a few minutes and just looked up at the moon which was the only source of light right now (Natasha's phone was now put away). I was in my spot for so long that I was sure my ass was starting to get numb.

"I'm going to need these ropes, then." Natasha started to talk to herself again.

I fixed my position so that I was now able to watch Natasha again.

"NAT!" a voice yelled, this time I didn't jump and rustle the branches.

"Han!" Natasha shouted back and walked away from my view and into the darkness. "Finally you've got her!" was the last thing I heard from her.

I sat there for a few minutes not knowing what to do. Hannah and Natasha were both farther into the forest and they probably had Kairi from what I was assuming.

I guess it was tree jumping time. They would probably blame it on the squirrels anyways.

I jumped a few trees over as quietly as I could. Thankfully they were all staring at Hannah's cellphone in her hand so they never really paid attention to the sound of some trees rustling. I reached a tree that was right above of where Kairi was. I had to squint then rub my eyes to believe what I was seeing. Kairi was all tied up in ropes and Hannah and Natasha were towering above her.

"Lingerie? Ooh, kinky." Hannah said. What a slut, obviously she would be talking about lingerie. "I'm thinking you had some sexy time with Hayner before we met up?"

I covered my mouth and clutched my stomach, this routine was a must to try and keep yourself from puking. I quickly got out of this position and held onto the tree as firmly as I could to make sure I didn't 'accidentally' fall off and kill myself.

I stayed in my spot for awhile, just listening in on their conversation. After a few long minutes of Kairi's screaming over something about Sora, Natasha pulled out a gun. I froze and stared at the gun. She was not about to kill Kairi…she couldn't! Why would she?! I dug my nails into the tree. There was a life or death situation happening right under me, what was I going to do?!

I had to move fast. I looked around in the darkness and noticed a big hole in the tree I was situated on.

Just my luck.

I dug in the hole and pulled out an acorn. Jackpot. I lifted up the bottom of my shirt and started to put acorns onto it. I was running out of time here… After I was finished with every last acorn, or enough acorns that they were falling off my shirt, I turned around and looked down at the three girls. Natasha was still holding her gun up. I inched myself on the branch so that I was right on top of them.

"Because there can only be one girl on this planet who wants to get into Sora's pants." Hannah was grinning a huge evil grin.

Natasha started to giggle and then I heard a gunshot.

"NO!" I yelled and brought my hands to my mouth, dropping all the acorns onto Kairi. I gasped. Kairi was dead! I could have saved her! If only I knocked out Natasha and Hannah then I could have saved her! I stared down at Kairi's dead body on the ground, the acorns scattered all around her.

"Where the fuck did those acorns come from?!" Natasha looked up and I pressed myself against the tree as hard as I could, trying to blend in.

"Natasha!" I looked down to see Hannah examining Kairi's body. "You have the worst fucking aim ever!"

"Oh shit." Natasha put the gun in her pocket then crouched next to Hannah. "Oh, whoops, look at that." Natasha pointed to the tree. "I hit the tree…"

"Natasha you idiot!" Hannah slapped Natasha at the back of her head.

"Ow, bitch." Natasha remarked and pulled out the gun. She aimed for Kairi's head. "Ok, I'll try again."

I watched carefully, crossing my fingers that she would miss again.

"Pull it already!" Hannah yelled, causing Natasha to flinch and miss once again.

Fuck yeah. I sighed a sigh of relief. Now if only she can miss 10 more times then Kairi'll be good. I think.

"You're fault!" Natasha whined.

"Give me that." Hannah snatched the gun out of her hand and placed the gun right against Kairi's head. "Now we won't miss for sure."

"Hold on, Hannah." Natasha put a hand on her hip, "if I missed the first time, why is Kairi so dead looking?"

"I don't know!" Hannah growled, "maybe the acorns knocked her out or some shit." Hannah turned back to Kairi.

"Stupid squirrels." Natasha pouted.

I couldn't help but smile. I guess their stupidity came in handy sometimes.

"Ok, 1, 2, 3!" Hannah said as she pulled the trigger. I dug my nails into the branch I was sitting on again and closed my eyes. When I didn't hear a gunshot I opened them back up and looked down at the two murderers.

"What's the hold up?" Natasha tilted her head to the side.

"THERE'S NO MORE FUCKING BULLETS IN THE GUN!" Hannah screamed angrily.

I widened my eyes. Kairi was truly the luckiest person I have ever met before. I sighed another long huge sigh of relief. I could not believe this.

"Ugh, now what?!" Natasha whined as Hannah put the gun into Natasha's pocket.

"We'll leave her here. She can freeze to death." Hannah got up close to Kairi again. "But first, we strip her."

"WHAT?!" Natasha bounced back.

Hannah looked up at Natasha, "she'll freeze to death faster, dipshit."

"Right." Natasha said.

The two started to rip off Kairi's clothes, leaving her in just her bra and underwear.

"Now just throw some snow onto her…" Hannah picked up some snow and threw it all over Kairi. Natasha did the same.

"I think we're done." Natasha rubbed her hands together.

"Ok. Let's go. We've got to somehow make it seem like she's dead, though." Hannah said.

"Right. We should put an alibi or something." Natasha stood up.

"Yup, and that means we've got to lie to Axel and Seifer when we see them tomorrow." Hannah sighed. "Stupid dumb ass bitch." Hannah barked at the unconscious Kairi. "Let's go." Hannah ordered and the two left the scene.

I stayed in the trees for a few minutes to make sure the coast was safe.

It was safe.

I jumped off the tree and ran towards Kairi. I brushed the snow off of her and untied the ropes around her arms and legs. I held her head up and shook her. "Kairi! Kairi, wake up!"

"Mmmm." Kairi mumbled and turned her head.

"She's alive." I smiled to myself. "You're a miracle, Kairi."

"So…ra?" Kairi started to shiver in my hands. Even though she said something, she still seemed unconscious.

I grabbed her clothes from beside me and dressed her like a baby. I then picked her up bridal style and walked out of the dark forest.

The only problem now was I had no where to put her. But that was just the least of my problems.

As I walked through the now snowstorm I couldn't help but smile to myself.

I have just saved a life. Olette and Pence would have been so proud of me.

**__(Third)__**

"Finally they're back, they've been gone for hours." Xion muttered and jumped off of the sofa where Roxas and Namine were both cuddling. Xion was the one to answer the loud knocking on the door because a) she was sick of Namine and Roxas and b) she just wanted to see Riku again. Xion opened up the door expecting Sora and Riku but instead Hayner and a girl in a huge sombrero like hat and bug eyed glasses stood there.

"HAY-?!" Xion yelled with both excitement and confusion. Hayner clasped his hand to Xion's mouth and the strange girl ran in and closed the door behind her.

Roxas started to get angry the moment he saw Hayner touching Xion. Roxas jumped up from his seat and made his way towards the three at the door.

"Xion, just shut up right now, ok?" Hayner let go of Xion and she nodded attentively.

"WHY THE FU-" Roxas came bolting towards Hayner but Xion stopped Roxas by holding a hand up in between them. Roxas looked at Xion with confusion but Xion knew what was right from wrong. Hayner was her friend.

"It's ok, Roxas." Xion said and looked up at Hayner who half smiled and nodded his head.

"NO! It's not ok!" Roxas' voice was rising in tone.

"Shh, Roxas!" Hayner shushed Roxas because he was nervous of just being here. "Can we take a seat, please?"

"Yeah, sure." Xion said and eyed the other girl cautiously.

Namine confusingly sat on the sofa, eyeing the girl like she knew her from somewhere. Roxas took a seat beside Namine, Xion beside Roxas and the two others sat opposite on the other sofa.

Hayner got comfortable in his seat and sighed, "Put away the past few years for a second, ok?"

"Not ok." Roxas growled. Roxas was confused because he didn't know why Xion was siding with the enemy.

"Ok." Xion said and glared at Roxas, "it's ok, Roxas." she said again.

"You guys are to lay low right now." Hayner ordered them more than telling them, "Principal and all the police officers think that you guys were the one to kill her."

"We would never kill someone! Especially one of our friends!" Roxas yelled acknowledging the fact that he was talking about Kairi. Hayner received a nod from Xion and Namine just kept staring at the girl who was looking down at her shoes.

There's something about that outfit of hers. It's like she's hiding something, Namine thought. Especially the fact that you can't see a hair on her head… And her face...it seemed so familiar.

"Be quiet, Roxas." Hayner said as nicely as he could, trying not to anger anyone. "You guys need to know that Principal will be calling you five to the office in a few hours. You guys are suspects, got it?"

Xion nodded again and Roxas nodded as well.

"Why are you here and how do you know all this?" Roxas growled.

"I'm associated with Hannah and Natasha. Did you forget that?" Hayner sighed and sat back on the sofa. "You guys owe me big time, anyways."

"Kairi?" Namine blinked blankly at the girl with the sombrero.

She lifted her head and stared at Namine. "Best friends are able to recognize each other no matter what." she smiled.

"KAIRI!" Namine jumped up and sprung onto Kairi. "You're alive! Kairi! Oh my god! Kairi!" Namine was literally on top of Kairi.

Kairi tore off the ridiculous hat and sunglasses and smiled a sad but happy smile. "I'm sorry for scaring you guys."

"KAIRI!" Namine hugged Kairi and then started to bawl her eyes out. Roxas and Xion were up before a blink of an eye and also hugging Kairi. "We thought you were dead!" Namine cried.

Kairi hugged them back and started to tear up. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be!" Xion smiled with happiness, "you're alive! Wait until Sora and Riku hear about this!"

Kairi froze and started to cry some more. Sora. The reason to why she fainted before Natasha shot that gun. She had fainted because she was so scared, shocked, angry and surprised.

"I'm guessing Kairi can explain from here." Hayner stood up and walked towards the door.

"Don't leave, Hayner!" Kairi wiped her eyes and tried to calm herself down. "You saved my life…"

Namine, Xion and Roxas both exchanged glances.

Hayner half smiled. "Yeah but the little bitches are going to go crazy since I'm not in my dorm room right now. Let's just pretend all of this never happened, ok? Kairi, you already know how you saved yourself." Hayner used bunny fingers when saying that last line. He then waved to the others and left the room in a hurry.

"No…Hayner…" Kairi reached out for him as Namine started to hug Kairi. Her arms were wrapped around Kairi's neck and she was literally choking her to death. "You're alive Kairi!"

"You scared all of us, Kairi." Roxas sat back in his seat.

"Kairi! We thought you were dead!" Xion was crying from happiness just as much as Namine.

"I'm sorry!" Kairi was now crying as well.

"Stop apologizing!" Namine smiled through her tears.

"Sorry!" Kairi then started to smile through her tears as well, causing a chain reaction because Xion and Roxas quickly followed on. "I'm sorry for apologizing about apologizing!"

The three girls giggled through their tears and Roxas just smiled on.

"Kairi, you're alive!" Namine said again and hugged Kairi like she was a little girl and mother who were newly reunited.

"What Hayner told me was truly a miracle." Kairi whispered.

Namine and Xion both backed off Kairi a little bit, giving her some breathing space.

"What happened?" Roxas asked the question that was bugging everyone.

"Well…it started when Sora kicked me out of his room…"

**__(Axel)__**

"You aren't even supposed to be anywhere near this school!" the police officers glared at Axel. "We're going to be nice and just sent you straight back instead of sending you to the police office."

"Fine." I whirled around and walked away from the entrance to my old dorm room. "Where the fuck was Roxas?!" I growled and stomped in the light snow. "These fuckers won't even let me inside the school."

"Need some help?" a voice said from behind me.

I whirled around and smiled at the familiar face. "Hey, Saix."

**__(Riku)__**

I groaned and tried to drag Sora away from the forest. Some how we had managed to get off of school property without having some cops yell at us. Sora was trying to find a way to kill himself. This has been going on for hours and I was sick and tired of this.

"Riku! Just leave me alone!" Sora cried. His nose was running like a waterfall from his crying and also the cold.

"Sora! I'm not letting you kill yourself!" I yelled and gripped onto Sora's wrist. He was trying to climb a tree, but I wasn't letting him go anywhere near the tree.

"I have no reason to live!" Sora cried some more. He somehow swerved his hand out of my grip and started to run deeper into the forest.

"Sora!" I yelled and ran after him. I was always faster than him so I caught up to him in no time. Sadly I tripped over a huge rock that magically appeared out of no where… "Shit." I cursed and held onto my ankle. For some reason I was sitting on a pile of acorns. I looked up at Sora had stopped running and he was now staring at me from a distance. I sighed.

"Sora, if you're going to kill yourself at least make sure I don't end up dying right now." I sighed again and Sora walked over to me and got down on his knees.

"What happened to your ankle?" this was the calmest he's been in the past 24 hours. He examined my ankle.

"I think it's just twist-" as I was looking up at Sora I saw something in the distance. "What the hell is that?"

Sora turned around and used the back of his hand to wipe his running nose. In one quick motion he reached into the fluffy white snow and picked up the object which turned out to be a phone. "This…cannot…be…" Sora started to tear up again.

It took me a while to recognize whose phone that was, "…Kairi's?!"

Sora whimpered and nodded his head. He then dropped to his knees and curled up with the phone to his heart. "Riku, please. I'm begging you. Please just kill me, I can't do this…"

"Sora…" I started to tear up as well. "First, let's go tell the others that we found Kairi's phone." I whispered.

Sora unravelled himself from the ball and kissed the phone. He then put it into his pocket along with pulling out something else.

Kairi's charm.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Sora still had that?! Sora stared at the charm then held it to his chest. He looked up at the sky.

"I love you Kairi." he said.

**__(!)__**

I removed my arm from Sora's shoulder as we reached the front door of our dorm room. "I think I can walk fine for just a few steps."

Sora removed his arm from my waist and nodded. He knocked on the door, I could tell that he was waiting to just jump into his bed and die again.

Xion opened up the door and I couldn't help but smile. She didn't seem like she had been crying for awhile which made me smile even more. "Come in!" Xion pulled the two of us in. I accidentally pressed on my ankle and ended up falling onto the ground.

Xion closed the door then was at my aid in no time. "What happened?"

"Kai…" I looked up at Sora and he was staring off into the room. I looked to where he was looking and there stood Kairi. Kairi…she was alive!

"KAIRI!" I yelled and jumped up onto both feet, not caring if I ended up breaking my ankle. She was standing right in front of the sofa Namine and Roxas were on. I tackled her to the ground with the biggest bear hug ever. "KAIRI! YOU'RE ALIVE!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Hi, Riku!" Kairi burst into tears. "Yes, yes I am." she hugged me and I hugged her.

"How?! We saw you! You were dead!" I couldn't believe my eyes. I released my hug from her for a second then grabbed her again. "KAIRI! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Kairi cried into my shoulder. "I missed you too, Riku."

This triggered me to cry as well. "Kairi, I thought you were dead!" I hugged her tighter until I was sure I was squeezing the oxygen out of her.

"I'm right here, Riku, I'm right here." she pulled away and smiled.

"Yes, yes you are!" I smiled through my tears. Then I dropped to the ground in pain. "Fuck. My ankle…"

Xion assisted me onto the bed and lay me straight down, leaving Kairi standing there by herself.

I then realized that Sora and Kairi haven't had their moment yet. I also realized that Sora lost his virginity to someone else while he was dating Kairi. Roxas and Namine tip-toed to the bed I was on and they both seemed to curl up in a ball.

"This isn't going to end up good…" Namine whispered to the three of us on the bed.

Kairi closed her eyes and turned around to face a stunned Sora. They stood there unmoving and unsure of what to say for a few minutes.

I truly felt like I was watching one of those girly teen soap operas.

"Sora…I know what you did with…her…" Kairi wasn't looking at Sora but Sora was staring at Kairi, still amazed that she was alive.

"I know what I did was wrong Kairi…" Sora's eyes dropped some tears. "But I don't care, you're alive… you're alive…" Sora ran at the speed of light and hugged Kairi tightly. "I don't care if you hate me forever. I don't care if you break up with me. I don't care if you never want to see me again. Kairi, I just care that you're alive, you're safe, you're not dead…" Sora was now bawling his eyes out.

Namine and Xion were both moved by this moment and were both crying like hell.

Kairi let go of Sora and they broke apart. I thought that just then, Kairi would actually break up with Sora.

"I don't care what you did with her, Sora. What you did was wrong, but I couldn't care less. People learn from their mistakes…" Kairi's eyes were just as flooded as Sora's.

"I learned!" Sora stated and smiled. "I learned from my mistakes! Kairi, I swear, I will never, _never_ do that to you ever again! I love you, Kairi, I love you so much that I was about to kill myself right before I came here. I couldn't live without you Kairi, you're my life."

"And if you, Sora, were to die right now, I would die as well. You're my life just as much as I am yours…" Kairi smiled and Sora wiped at the tears on her face with his thumb. "I love you, Sora."

"I love you too Kairi." Sora said and started to kiss Kairi.

"AWWWW!" Namine and Xion cried and hugged each other.

"This…this…this…is so….touching!" Namine said through her tears.

Xion nodded, "you guys…are so…cute…"

"Holy fuck!" Roxas was crying too and he was holding onto Namine's back since Xion was crying with the front of Namine.

I looked at Roxas with confusion. "Uh…" I licked my two fore fingers and started to make fake tear trails on my face. "You guys are so in love!" I pretended to sob like the three idiots beside me. I then got up, making sure to only walk on my good foot, and hugged Sora and Kairi who were busily making out.

"I love you guys." I said to the two who pulled away from each other and hugged me.

"ME TOO!" Namine jumped up and joined the hug.

"SAME HERE!" Roxas was still tearing up.

"Oh, what the heck." Xion joined the big group hug.

"I love you guys…" Kairi said and received multiple I love you's from everyone.

"Now, not to make this awkward or anything…" I pulled away from the hug causing everyone but Sora and Kairi to disperse. "But how the hell did you pull a miracle like that off, Kairi?"

* * *

DIDJA SERIOUSLY THINK I WOULD KILL A MAIN CHARACTER JUST LIKE THAT ;D?

Yay for corny happy endings? -__-.

This is by far the longest chapter in this whole entire story.

Oh, and do you all love Hayner yet :D?

If you don't, go away D;

But hey, this may be a happy ending, but this is just the start of some more problems.

FINALLY, SoKai are out of the way and they can live happily ever after but now I've got to work on Namine and Roxas' problems along with Riku and Xion's problems.

Haha.

Let me just tell you this is NOT the end of the story yet ;).

**REVIEWWW!**


	15. Actress

**Chapter 15: Actress**

**__(Xion)__**

Our close group of six friends sat in the familiar conference room situated in the school's main office. After hearing Kairi's miracle story a second time, a few cops came to Sora and Riku's dorm and dragged us all to the office. It's not like we didn't want to go anyway, it's just that we didn't have anything to do with the dead body. But the thought of who exactly that redhead could be lingered in my mind, as well as almost everyone else's in this room.

I got comfortable in the cushiony computer chair and pulled myself closer to the large conference room desk. I sat next to Riku and Namine while Roxas was on the other side of Namine. Sora and Kairi sat across from us and at one end of the table a huge chair awaited a probably very angry Principal.

I nervously tapped my fingers on the table and I was pretty sure I was annoying the hell out of everyone. They all seemed so tense. Truth is, I was tense as well, but I really just wanted to get out of here because I know for a fact that Hannah and Natasha had something to do with this and wherever they came in, Seifer and Axel would be there too.

I stopped tapping my fingers and wrapped my arms around myself. Thinking about Axel always killed me. Even though I didn't show it as much as Roxas, it still hurt just to think about him. How could I have done something so stupid to him? I felt tears coming to my eyes. Why was I being so emotional?! I tried to get my mind away from Axel by looking at Sora and Kairi.

They were so cute together.

I swear if they really needed an award for the Cutest Couple Ever, because they truly were the cutest couple ever! That speech that Sora said when they reunited was something that was going in my book of quotes. If only I had one. Anyways, I just loved to see them together, their love was just such a beautiful thing to watch.

Sora brought his face close to Kairi's face and they both nuzzled each others noses. Awwww… I shook my head and stopped watching them. Wait… why'd I stop? Didn't I just say that their love was a beautiful thing to watch? Well, I guess you could say I was a tad bit jealous of them. They were so in love. Like seriously, Sora lost his virginity to some random girl while he was dating Kairi and yet she still forgave him. If I had told a random person that story they would've easily said that 'once a cheater, always a cheater' or that 'that Kairi girl is probably whipped'. But they would say those things because they didn't understand how much Kairi and Sora needed each other. They were a part of each others lives.

I sighed and brought my feet up onto my chair. I was getting bored now. But I wasn't just bored. After every passing second there was a huge chance that I would be seeing Seifer again. I guess Sora and Kairi took my mind off of him and Axel for a mere 5 minutes, but that's it. I let out a small gasp. I sheepishly looked down when I realized that it was a pretty loud gasp.

Riku then had his hand on my leg in no time. Luckily I think he was the only one that noticed my gasp. His warm hand seemed to soothe me. I looked up into his turquoise coloured eyes and nearly melted. I quickly looked away, not wanting to feel this happy sensation my body got whenever I was near Riku.

"You ok?" he asked. I forced myself to keep my eyes away from his.

"Yeah, fine." I lied. If Roxas was listening right now he would have right off the bat knew that was a lie. Thankfully Roxas, Namine, Sora and Kairi were off in their own worlds with their other.

That's when I realized that this was the weirdest group of 6 ever. 3 guys, 3 girls and it seemed that we were all paired up.

But wait, Riku and I?

I shook the thought out of my head.

"You don't seem fine…" Riku said. I almost forgot that he was still staring at me.

"Oh." I replied. Nice reply, Xion. "I guess it's just freaky to think about who that dead body could be…" Thank god I had such fast lying skills. I wonder where I got those skills from…

"Yes, I think we're all freaked out by that." Riku said. I was still not looking up at him and I felt really mean for doing so.

"Mhm…" he was trying so hard to start a conversation and I reply with a hopeless 'mhm'? I'm pathetic. Wait, I didn't want to start a conversation with him anyways… or did I? He didn't say anything back after what I said. I got worried. Why wasn't he replying? Hold on, why did I want him to reply?! Why am I so confused…?

I slowly brought my eyes up and looked up at Riku. He wasn't staring at me anymore. He was staring at his hand on my leg. When he realized I was looking at him, he met my gaze and kept it there for a while. I wanted to look away so bad, but I just kept staring at him. I guess that was a lie then, I didn't want to look away. No! I did want to. No I didn't. Ugh, I'm so confused!

After a few minutes of just staring at each other, Riku lifted up one corner of his mouth into a smile.

Holy. Shit.

You've got a smile that could light up this whole town was what I wanted to yell to him right now.

Oh no.

He was smiling at me and I was just absentmindedly staring back at him. I quickly put a smile onto my face but I bet it ended up looking like something in between a frown and a constipated face.

Riku started to laugh out loud, startling me at first. I embarrassingly looked away. God, I'm an idiot.

"You're cute." Riku said with a huge smile on his face.

"What?" my voice was squeaky like a mouse. Even though I replied with a 'what?' I knew exactly what Riku had said. My face started to feel warmer and warmer and I looked away again. Was I blushing? Oh my, oh my, oh my, I bet I look like a fool.

Riku laughed some more and sat back in his chair. Namine, who was sitting on my right, started to nudge at my arm with her elbow. I looked over at her, hopefully my face wasn't red anymore, and she had the biggest grin on her face ever.

I timidly looked away again. Can this moment just end already?!

Just then, Principal walked in with a serious look on his face.

Saved by the bell.

He took a seat in his spot and the six of us straightened up. I don't know if it was just me, but my heart was beating so fast.

"Hello, students." Principal said with a stern look. For some reason there were no cops who came into the room with him.

"Hello…" all of us mumbled.

Principal cleared his throat, "lots of enthusiasm here." No one replied and so he continued what he wanted to say. "So, I'm taking you guys were behind this mess?"

"We would never kill anyone, Principal." Roxas said it calmly, but I knew that he wanted to yell that with all his anger to the Principal.

"I didn't say that." Principal was emotionless. Nobody replied. That's when a huge smile crept onto Principal's face. "I hope you know I just want to know who did this, I am very proud of your doings."

"Proud?" Sora looked puzzled, just like everyone else. "How could you be proud over a death of a person?"

Principal's smile faded and he raised an eyebrow. "Sora. It seemed like you can be a really good actor. That crying you did was fantabulous."

Sora blinked blankly at Principal. He looked away and I noticed that Kairi was ready to jump up and hug Sora. "That wasn't acting…"

"Oh…?" Principal was the one who was confused now. "Hold on. What are you guys saying?"

"We thought that body was Kairi." Riku explained.

"I was…sick…so I was in my room without anyone knowing." Kairi wasn't as good a liar as I would. When she had said that sentence, she blinked about 50 times more than usual. Yes, I notice these things.

"Wait…" Principal eyed us all. "So you don't know who the body was?"

Everyone shook their head.

Principal made his mouth into an 'O'. "the body wasn't real."

"What the fuck?" I accidentally spilled out. Everyone gave me weird looks but I know that's exactly what they had wanted to say.

"That's right, she wasn't real. She was made by someone really artistically skilled. You all saw how the body looked right?" Principal said.

"But I held it! She was real!" Sora was telling the truth. He should have felt the weight of the head when it was in his lap.

Principal shook his head. "That's what I'm saying, someone really artistically skilled made that."

Kairi had told us that Hayner was sure Hannah and Natasha had planned on killing Kairi that second. If they were the ones behind this they really had some good skills because they only had a few hours to make that 'fake' dead body. I glanced over at Namine. She was super good at art, but she was with Roxas that whole night, wasn't she…?

"You guys need to start using your head." Principal scratched his moustache that he had fixed up since the last time we saw him to somewhat look like Hitler's. "If I thought you guys had killed someone, straight to jail you would've been!"

"That's true." Riku's voice didn't sound confused at all.

"So, after the nurses found out that the body wasn't even real, and let me tell you, it took a while because we didn't think that the body was used with some hard product, we just thought that the ice had frozen her. Anyways, when I found out it was a fake, I made sure no one knew it was a fake, I really loved the amount of people coming to our school. I just love being in the spotlight!" Principal boomed with laughter.

Wow, seriously, Principal? Seriously?!

"I also wanted to thank whoever pulled this stunt because it's such a wonderful idea!" Principal laughed some more.

"So you're saying that this is all fake?" Roxas looked at Principal like he was stupid. "Do you not understand how much you scared us? We thought that someone died."

"Yeah, whatever." Principal shrugged. "So, since you guys weren't the ones to do it, I guess I'll just tell the world it was a fake body."

"Freakin' idiot." I said under my breath and sat back in my chair.

"This is going to be a problem then…" Principal started to stroke his Hitler 'stache some more.

"What a waste of time." Roxas growled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Principal shrugged again.

"Wait, why don't the police officers arrest you or something?! What you did isn't legal, is it?" Namine finally spoke up.

"The police don't know. That's why they're not in here right now. It's only those few nurses that know, I guess I'll tell the police officers that I never knew. I'm a good actor you know, much like Sora." Principal winked at Sora and Sora just seemed to get scared.

"This is stupid." I stated the obvious.

"Yeah, yeah, think what you like." Principal stood up, "you guys can leave now. And you better not tell anyone about this little conference we just had or it's automatic expelled for you. Have a nice day." Principal left the room without another word.

"He's the stupidest principal I have ever seen." Riku said and received nods from everyone.

"But look on the bright side, at least no one's dead!" Sora would be the optimistic one.

"That was still so weird…" Namine sighed.

"But now we have a clue to who the person might be, they have to be a good art person!" Roxas said and eyed Namine.

Namine playfully slapped Roxas on the chest. "Oh yes Roxas, because I wasn't 'skateboarding' with you that day, I was making a fake dead body." Namine rolled her eyes and everyone laughed.

"Can we just go back to our dorms now?" I asked with a little too much irritation, which caused everyone to look at me confusingly. "I…I just don't wanna be here…" Damn it, why was my lie so bad this time?

"Ok." Roxas stood up. "Yeah, I think we should go."

**__(!)__**

"I'm not even going to let you out of my sight." Sora was holding Kairi close. We were right in front of my room as well as Kairi and Namine's.

We were having a little parting session and Sora and Kairi seemed to be joined by the hip. Roxas and Namine were also holding each other like they would die if one left.

That left Riku and I awkwardly standing there.

"Ok, Roxas!" Namine giggled and pulled away from Roxas. "You're acting like you're a dog and I'm peanut butter!"

"Sowwy." Roxas said cutely.

"Alright guys, I'm out." I smiled and waved to everyone but only Riku seemed to notice.

"See you soon?" he smiled at me. Riku's smiled at me before, why was I dying over his smiles so much all of a sudden?

"Sure." I replied unknowingly, "make sure you get that checked." I pointed to his ankle.

"Yes, ma'am!" he replied.

I giggled and disappeared into my room. I closed the door and sank down to the ground. Is this some kind of routine now? The coldness in my room helped me think…

I thought about Riku's face. I thought about the fact that I could have killed Kairi. I thought about how much I really wanted to explain everything to my friends. I thought about how much I missed Axel and Roxas and the clock tower with sea salt ice cream. I sighed and stood up.

I guess it was time to ease my pain.

Yes, cutting wasn't a good thing, but it stopped me from feeling emotions. Cutting helped me feel only physical pain and get rid of all that emotional shit. Cutting was really turning out to be my best friend. I opened up my side table's drawer when I noticed the window was wide open. I don't remember opening that…

"Pst." a voice said and I quickly turned around. My heart was probably beating faster than a cheetah could run. I turned around to face a face that I haven't seen in so long. A face that I wanted to see so badly.

Axel poked his head out of my sliding door closet.

I thought fast and walked backwards, closing my secret stash drawer. Axel walked out of my closet with a huge smile on his face. I started to tear up and I bolted towards him into a hug.

"Just shut up right now, Roxas and Riku are outside your door and they will kill me if they hear you squealing and find me in your room." Axel was obviously smirking. He hugged my head as I cried into his chest.

"Axel…" I whispered. "Where have you been?! I've missed you!" I cried some more and hugged him tighter.

"Well, thanks to you I've been sent away to this shitty ass school where all the juveniles go to." Axel pulled away and wiped my tears with his thumb.

"So! I was just playing along, Axel! I was so confused." I explained through my sobs.

"Oh, Xion. Don't be, I'm the one in the worst spot right now, not you." Axel smiled.

Axel, Axel, Axel, how I wanted so much to explain to you…

"Oh sure." I giggled a bit.

"Trust me! I am!" Axel grinned and we both walked over to my bed and took a seat. "So how've you been, kiddo?"

"Better." I was full of lies today. "I guess…"

"Oh, c'mon, don't lie to me!" Axel looked worried.

See? Axel's my best friend, he knows me. "How'd you get here?!" I was so in for changing the subject.

"It was hard work. I had to run away from my school, you know, then I had to sneak in here. I'm not supposed to be anywhere near you!" Axel laughed.

"Gosh, Axel." I hugged him again, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. And of course Roxas. He's got a pretty nice girl with him too. Man, if only I can bother him about her and make him blush like the loser that he is…" Axel pulled away and put his head down onto my bed. He put his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling.

"Namine? She's fantastic, Kairi too…" I turned my body to face Axel.

"Oh shit." Axel sat up and looked at me with worried eyes.

"What's the matter?" he was making me worried as well.

"Kairi… I'm so sorry…" Axel looked away, "her death is all over the news…"

"Death?!" I yelled, "all over the news? Really?!" Wow Principal was getting popular. "Wait, wait, wait! She's not dead! That wasn't her!"

"What?!" Axel was confused.

"Long story. But I guess we have a lot of time!" I giggled just as someone knocked at my door.

"Fuck." Axel whispered and ran for the closet.

"Just be quiet, I'll shoo them away, don't worry." I smiled and closed the doors on Axel.

Axel smiled too, "what if it's that boyfriend of yours? The one that hates me?"

I glared at Axel, "you better not be talking about Ri-"

"Go!" he yelled at me through the little gap he was looking through.

I sighed and went to go answer the door. If it was Riku then I would have a really hard time shooing him away. I unlocked the door and opened the door. Standing there was the one person I never would have guessed would be at my door right now,

Seifer.

"What are you-" my breathing got heavier and I started to get really scared.

Seifer just grinned and pushed me into my room and closed the door behind him. Sadly no sign of Riku or Roxas were outside in the hallway. Seifer cradled my face with his hand. I wanted to bad to kick him in the nuts and run, but I knew there would be severe consequences if I did.

"I've missed you, love." he was so close to my face as he whispered this.

I just let out a whimper. Why me? I then remembered Axel was in the same room as me, but he probably couldn't see me from where I was right now. I wanted to call out his name, but Seifer wouldn't like that…

"Oh, so you didn't miss me?" Seifer pretended to be sad as his hand started to ride up my shirt.

"Stop." I whispered and started to tear up. "Stop it." I tried to sound forceful but I know that my little voice was nothing near forceful.

"Oh shut the fuck up." Seifer said then started to kiss me. I refused to kiss back, I refused to go through all this again. I just started to cry and whine as Seifer kept deepening the kiss. I didn't want to do this! I whimpered some more but he just kept with it. His hand roaming in my shirt where I didn't want anyone to be.

"How about to get comfortable?" Seifer pulled away and grinned. All I could do was start crying some more. He took my hand and led me to my bed. I was kinda happy with where he brought me because now I was in direct view of the closet.

"Stop it!" I tried to scream again but it merely came out as a whisper. He pushed me onto the bed and jumped on top of me.

"Shut up." he said and started to kiss me again. I started to cry some more, just when I thought he was done with this.

I closed my eyes and tried to make this nightmare go away. Maybe if I pinched myself…

"Don't you EVER fucking touch her again!" Axel's voice took over my head and the weight of Seifer on my body disappeared.

I opened my eyes and Seifer was on the floor against the wall. Axel looked just about as red as his hair. I just curled up in a ball on my bed and cried some more.

"Axel?!" Seifer was the one who sounded tiny now.

"Seifer. If I ever see you fucking touch Xion again I will make sure you won't see the fucking light of day any fucking more." Axel sounded so evil. I kept my head down low, afraid of seeing Axel so angry like this.

"Sorry, dude! I was just playin'! Why the fuck are you getting so over protective?! Shit…" Seifer said.

"I'm not even fucking joking you little douche, I've already saved your ass once, you're supposed to repay me…!" Axel growled then I heard a huge bang. I looked up and Seifer was on the ground with blood pouring out of his nose. "Get. Out."

"Ok! Ok! Fuck!" Seifer jumped up and ran out of the room. The door slammed and I started to tremble. Axel turned around and looked at me apologetically.

He ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. "Xion, why didn't you say anything?!"

I cried into his chest again, "b-b-because, he would never stop! He would just keep doing it!"

"You didn't even tell me about this before, Xion… before I got sent away…" Axel sighed and hugged me tight.

"Don't leave Axel. I need you here. You're my big brother, I need you here." I started to cry some more.

"I have to, Xion, it'll all get fixed eventually. But now that Seifer's here he's probably going to snitch on me and I'm going to be in deep shit." Axel pulled away and held my face.

"Please don't leave, Axel, please don't leave…" I cried some more, causing him to look away.

"I'm sorry, Xion. I have to. I'll be back soon though, I promise." Axel kissed the top of my head then wiped away my tears, "I need to go now…"

"No, Axel!" I was now bawling harder than before when I thought Kairi was dead. "You can't leave me here Axel! I need you!" I repeated myself and started to reach out for him as he walked away.

"I'll be back, I promise." he whispered and left the room without another word.

I curled up into a ball again and started to cry some more. Axel thought he was in the worst spot? Did he not see how much I'm hurting? How much crying I've done in the past few months?! I'm such an actress, to everyone I look fine but I'm really dying inside. It's all because of these stupid emotions…

These stupid emotions need to die…

I uncurled myself and opened up my side table's drawer. I reached in the back for the dirty bloody old razor blade.

"Until everything is fixed, I'll have to depend on you." I whispered to the object.

* * *

OMG.  
GAH!

I was literally dying when I was writing this chapter, poor Xion!

Oh, and stupid Principal much?  
-__-

Also, this story has exceeded the number of reviews than the prequel! Yay :D!

So anyways, I'm supposed to be studying right now…

Err…

REVIEW :D(L)


	16. Arguments

**Chapter 16: Arguments**

**__(Roxas)__**

I smiled to myself as I read a text from Namine.

_You're going to be so jealous when I become a pro skateboarder in the near future!_

We were both texting each other about skateboarding. When was the last time I actually went out on a skateboard?

_"You're so slow!" I had a sea-salt ice cream bar in my mouth. I was zooming down the streets of downtown Twilight Town while Axel and Xion were trailing behind me._

_"Unlike you, I'm actually helping Xion learn, not just showing off!" Axel retorted._

_"This is so scary!" Xion was screaming._

_I stopped my board and turned around. I looked at the two handicaps behind me and started to laugh._

I flipped over on my bed so that I was now on my stomach. Man, I missed those days. A lot. I threw my phone away, I was rich anyways, I could buy a new one whenever. I suddenly didn't have the feeling to reply to Namine.

To think that this all started when I was at Destiny Islands hanging out with Sora. It's like ever since they came to the same school as me, everything changed. I tried to think about what would have happened if Sora, Kairi and Riku never came here. I would have probably been hanging out with Pence and Olette most of the time.

I sighed and rolled over again. I stared at the bed atop of me. Axel's bed. "Why is this so complicated?" I said to no one in particular.

I suddenly heard clanking and clinking sounds coming from the door. Someone was opening it up. Hold on, wasn't I the only one with a key to this room? I sat up and stared at the door, waiting for the person to enter.

"Roxas?" Axel's voice said as the door opened. He quickly jumped in and closed the door. He checked in the hall before closing it fully as if someone were chasing him.

"Ax-!"

"SH!" Axel shushed me before I could leap up and have some little happy, corny moment. Axel walked towards me. I just stayed put in my spot on the bed. He stood right in front of me, towering over my head. He then leaned down so our heads were both at the same height.

"You're cousin is in the room right next to us, no yelling." he said quietly.

"Oh, sorry…" a smile crept onto my face. "I can't believe you're here!" I said happily.

Axel's face didn't change. If I smiled and Axel didn't, then there was something certainly wrong. "You're a little dick, you know that?"

"What?" I was shocked at first by what he said, then I remembered that he's Axel, that's how he spoke.

"Hold on, I'm mistaken. You're not a little dick, you're a big _fat_ one." Axel growled and stepped back.

I pushed myself back on my bed, "what the hell, Axel? And to think that I thought you weren't the one behind all this. Coming into my room all of a sudden just to call me a dick isn't what I expected after seeing you in your position, Axel." I was yelling now. What can I say? When I'm angry, I'm angry.

"Seeing me in what position, Roxas? You don't even know me anymore." Axel was yelling as well. So much for keeping quiet. "You're completely oblivious."

"Oblivious?! What else am I supposed to see out here? I'm pretty sure I know everything about you already. You're a fuckin' screw up, Axel. For some reason you decide to go all emo when I left for Destiny Islands and start taking your anger out on Xion!" I yelled at him.

"Roxas?" Sora's voice called from the other side of the door, "Roxas?! What's the matter, you're yelling like there's no tomorrow!"

Axel glared at me then walked towards the door. He opened it up, "let's see what your friends seem to know." Axel pulled in Sora, Kairi and Riku.

"Axel?!" the three yelled as Axel slammed the door shut.

"You guys need to shut the fuck up." Axel pointed at the three and then brought his glare back to me.

"Why would we shut up if there's some _rapist_ in the same room as us?!" Riku growled. I would assume Riku wanted to kick Axel's ass because of Xion.

Axel ignored Riku's question. "Now where were we?" Axel looked up, trying to remember what was going on.

"What's happening here…?" Kairi seemed scared and Sora was already on top of that, keeping Kairi safe by standing in front of her a bit.

"I was just stopping by at this school because I thought you were dead." Axel was more calm as he spoke to Kairi which seemed to ease Sora and Riku up.

"W-why would…" Kairi trailed off and stared up at Axel. "Wait, you cared that I was dead?"

Axel half shrugged, "not necessarily about you because I'm not even sure I'm on your good side. I came more because of this dick," Axel pointed his chin towards me, "and Xion."

"Why are you even going near Xion?! You know we could call the police right now-" Riku started.

"OH!" Axel interrupted Riku and looked back at me. "You see, Roxas. Once upon a time you, Xion and I were best friends-"

"You were the one who messed up our friendship, Axel, so don't even go there." I inched closer to the end of my bed.

"Oh." Axel replied. "That's what you think, right Roxas? I thought you knew about the position I was in." Axel shook his head. "Afraid you're mixed up."

I jumped up, "I know exactly what position you're in Axel! You decided to recruit Seifer, Natasha, Hayner and Hannah into your group while forcefully pulling Xion in as well. You decided that drugs were the way to go and that raping Xion was ok!" I was yelling so loud that my chest was going up and down like I've just ran up a mountain. "And now you're taken away from all of us but for some reason you keep coming back. It's like you _want_ to torture all of us." I spat out that last sentence grossly.

Axel just nodded his head with his eyes closed. He was leaned up against the sofa. "Nice assumption. Assumption, got that memorized? What you just said was nothing _near_ the truth. You don't know _shit_."

"Really, Axel? Really? What's the truth then, because I am so fucking confused right now!"

Axel snorted. "Can't say."

"SEE!" I shouted, "You always do this! Why, why can't you just tell me right now?! Why must you make it so difficult?!"

"Because. I feel like it." Axel had his eyes closed again. "Anyways, when I came here today I decided to check up on Xion first because she was probably in worst shape than you. So now that I'm done with her, I'm here to yell at you."

"You already saw Xion?" I widened my eyes then went straight back to angry mode, "what'd you do to her?!"

Axel's eyes darted open, "I_ saved_ her. That's what I did to her." Axel pushed himself off the sofa and started to walk up to me, "unlike Xion's other best friend, I actually care for her. When I saw you at your house on New Years, I had told you to watch out for Xion. You failed."

"What do you mean failed?! And you? Caring for Xion?" I snorted and watched as Axel stopped walking and took a seat beside me.

"I saved her, Roxas. I bet you don't even _know_ what I saved her from. She's hurting, Roxas, she's dying and you can't even see that. I might not be with her every minute of the day but I know that she's fake. She's acting. You, Roxas, are too caught up in that stupid girlfriend of yours you don't even realize what's happening to your best friend." Axel said in a much more quieter tone than before. He reached in his pocket and whipped out a piece of paper. "I know for a fact that I can't even trust you with her anymore. Your world revolves around that blonde girl now. I get it, whatever." Axel stood up and threw the paper into my lap. "Go on with your life. Just don't include Xion and I in it." Axel walked away and towards the door. Before putting his hand on the knob he turned his head to look at Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"Riku, take the job Roxas failed to fulfil and take care of Xion." Axel didn't meet Riku's eyes as he left the room without another word.

"I-I-I don't understand…" I whimpered and opened up the piece of paper in my lap.

_I remember when we first walked down the streets of downtown Twilight Town together. The three of us. I don't know about you, but I thought there was something extraordinary about this girl. She was not a preppy girly girl like the rest of the girls at the school I was at, at the moment, TTBS. That's when we were both falling from her. I'm not sure why you liked her, but my reasons were pretty damn clear. When we both ended up fucking up our friendship over a girl, that's when things got screwed up and we both knew we had to fix it. So we did, we decided to be a trio not a love triangle. Why am I writing this shit all over a piece of paper? Well, we learned from our mistake. And guess what. In your mind, I made a big mistake. Once that gets fixed, you, Xion and I can go back to normal, right? I'm pretty sure that's what we all want. We're best friends. We might fight and all but in the end we'll always be there for each other. We'll always be there for each other no matter what. You better have that memorized._

I closed my eyes and let tears drop from my eyes. I closed up the piece of paper and lay it on my bed. I stood up, stared up at the three confused people in front of me and said,

"Why must he leave me here with such a mystery to solve?"

**__(Xion)__**

Who could be knocking at my door right now?! I thought as I stuffed all my bloody razors into a box and into its special drawer. I rubbed my face, trying to liven it up. Oh shit, my arms. My arms had blood dripping all over the place. It was like a pool of kool-aid.

"One sec!" I yelled and used the back of my hand to wipe the tears from my eyes. I grabbed some tissues and pressed it against the open cuts on my arms. I winced. This was not helping. The knocking on my door got louder and it seemed that the person on the other side didn't hear me. I needed to clean myself up fast. That person on the other side could be Axel, hopefully was Axel, and he would hate to see me like this.

I grabbed a toilet paper roll from under my bed and started to wrap it around each of my arms. "This'll do." I whispered and threw away the evidence. I ran to the door, rolled my sleeves down and opened up the door.

Aqua stood on the other side and surprisingly she didn't look annoyed.

"Aqua!" I tried to act happy by posting a smile on my face.

"Xion! What took you so long?" Aqua had a warm, sincere smile on her face.

"Oh…" I was out of ideas.

"Were you sick again? You look terrible." Aqua frowned.

"Oh, yeah. Yes I am. Sorry, when I'm sick I'm lazy." I let out a giggle. I was lucky to get saved by her.

"Same here. I swear I'm the laziest person ever when I'm sick." Aqua smiled again.

"Not to be mean or anything, but why are you here? Just to hang?" I asked as nicely as I could to try and eliminate how rude that sounded.

"Well, no…" Aqua looked down at the ground and made circles with her feet. "I heard about your friend, and that it was all a set up."

"Oh, right. Stupid Principal." I laughed.

"Yeah!"

"Hold on, is the gossip already spreading around the school?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure everyone knows! Even people back home in Radiant Garden!" Aqua said.

That means people back in Destiny Islands probably knew as well. Sora, Kairi and Riku were definitely in shit now. This school is going to look so bad… "Wow, that made it far."

"Yeah, and so guess what? My parents found out…" Aqua sighed, "and they want me to get out of this school ASAP."

"What?!" I yelled. "That's unbelievable!"

"I know. My last day is tomorrow. I just wanted to say bye in advance…" Aqua was now sad.

"Aw, Aqua! You just got here!" I frowned.

"I know, I know. But oh well, I guess I'll have to look on the bright side. I get to see Terra and Ven again!" Aqua's face suddenly got happy. I could tell she really missed those two a lot.

"Yeah, that's awesome…" I sounded downcast. I guess it was because I wanted more than anything to get my two best friends back. I looked up at Aqua. Her short blue hair was just like my short black hair. Ven had some sort of resemblance with Roxas. What about this Terra figure and Axel? Did they have something in common?

"We have to keep in touch though! Just in case I come to visit here, I'll know exactly where I'm headed." Aqua smiled and opened her arms. We gave each other a long hug.

"We've known each other for such a short while, but it feels like forever." I smiled a real smile this time. "It's been great knowing you."

"Same for you." Aqua dug in her jeans pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here's my number. Text me whenever!"

"Will do!" I waved goodbye to Aqua as she walked away.

As I walked inside my dorm room I realized one thing, I won't be able to figure out the Roxas/Ven relation anymore.

**__(Hannah)__**

"Ooh boy. We can seriously kill them with this information." I stared at the computer with disgust.

Natasha grimaced. "That's so _dirty_. And they're… dating…"

"I know right." I said and turned around in my pink computer chair to look at Hayner who was lying down on Natasha's bed. "Hayner?"

"Mhh?" he kept staring up at the ceiling.

I turned to Natasha and put a hand on her thigh, "Nat, Seifer was here today."

"Seifer?" Hayner turned his head towards me. "Why's he here? Isn't he at that juvenile place?!"

"Yeah well, I let him out to have some fun with Xion." I winked at Hayner.

"What?!" Hayner sounded worried. What a fag.

"Anyways, since I don't get Sora anymore and that's for good then we have a big problem right now. Who am I going to date?!" I looked up at Natasha.

"I don't know. You don't necessarily need to date someone right now…" Natasha shrugged

"Oh, Nat. Don't be a pooper. I need someone, now." I made sure I was firm with my voice. "Stupid bitch head Kairi has got Sora for good."

"Who's on your mind now?" Natasha flickered her green eyes.

I played with my waist length dark brown hair and examined the numerous dead ends. "I'm thinking… Roxas."

"Ew." Natasha grimaced like before. "I guess he's cute if you think about it, but he's so not the party type."

"Right. We'll change him, don't worry." I grinned and started to print the pages on the computer.

"Why don't you just fall for a single guy?" Hayner sat up and I turned around and looked at him stupidly.

"Because, there's no fun in that." I stared at him blankly. "Now get up and go get Xion."

"Xion?" Hayner looked confused.

"Wouldn't Seifer still be with her?" Natasha wondered.

I shook my head. "Sorry I didn't finish the story earlier. Apparently Axel was in Xion's room as well and he beat the shit out of Seifer. Axel's got this handled, he's probably hurting Xion more than Seifer, which is a good thing."

"What is wrong with you people." Hayner grumbled and walked towards the door.

"Tell Xion about this, and tell her she needs to be the one to do the little separation." I picked up the paper from the printer and handed them to Hayner.

Hayner stuffed it under his arm and ruffled his hair. "Whatever."

"Hayner." I said sternly. He turned around and faced me. "If you don't do as told, you're in for it." I smiled sweetly but evilly at him. He just sighed and left the room. I turned to Natasha and sighed as well, "you're so lucky that you have Hayner, he's so sexy."

"Yeah…" Natasha sounded unsure, "I guess."

* * *

Blech. Why are these past few chapters getting sadder and sadder ;__;?!

Oh, guess what? My Riku/Xion fic is up :D!

Sadly I started it early which caused the ideas from that fic and this fic to mesh and blend together, so, sorry in advance if I don't update as fast on this story, I'm probably just trying to figure out how to get the story to work. OH! Guess what else happened? I beat KHI :D! The ending was so sad, I was literally screaming 'NUHHH SOKAI NUUUH!' Hahahaha. I also beat my unfinished Reverse/Rebirth on CoM GBA style, which is just as fantastic. Two games in one day :D!

Enough of my random babbling, WHERE DID ALL MY REVIEWERS GO?! D:

Well, for one thing, my email hasn't been getting it's notifications so maybe that's the reason for the lack of reviews :/?

SO **REVIEW!**


	17. Decisions

**Chapter 17: Decisions**

**__(Roxas)__**

"K-Kairi…" I whispered.

"Yes, Roxas?"

"Tell Namine that I…" I searched for the right words to say. "…need my space…"

"Ok…" Kairi replied.

Sora, Kairi and Riku were all in my room. The incident with Axel had just happened minutes before.

"We should check on Xion…" Riku suggested.

"Don't worry." I walked towards the door. "We will."

"You should go by yourself." Sora looked at me then glanced at Riku who just nodded his head.

"Okay." I replied quietly and left the room.

**__(Third)__**

Roxas reached Xion's dorm room and knocked quietly. He was directly in front of Namine's door and he really didn't want to explain anything to her yet. Xion opened up her door with a big baggy sweater, pyjama pants with bunny heads all over them and fuzzy pink slippers. She looked relaxed more than anything. She immediately let out a fake smile the moment she saw Roxas. Roxas just pushed his way into her dorm without returning her smile.

"Roxas?" Xion called out. She was confused to why he was here and what he was doing. She was also scared of what Roxas might find out.

"We need to talk." Roxas was quiet. He didn't really have much of a voice thanks to all that yelling to Axel.

"You're acting like we're dating and you're about to dump me." Xion let out a laugh then realized Roxas wasn't in the mood for laughing. She quickly stopped and took a seat on her computer chair. Xion truly felt uncomfortable now.

Roxas took a seat on Xion's bed. "Have you…did you…was…" he stammered. He wasn't quite sure what to say. He didn't want to trigger any fighting between the two.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" Xion uneasily watched his every move. He was so close to her secret box which was in her bedside table that she couldn't even think right.

Roxas sighed. "Was…was Axel here?"

Xion jumped a little bit at the question. "Y-y-yeah…" she wasn't sure if she was supposed to answer that question or not. Maybe Axel had wanted that to be a secret she thought.

"He was?!" Roxas' eyes were wide.

Xion nodded her head. She was too afraid that if she spoke, Roxas would hear the sadness in her voice. The incident with Seifer still lingered in Xion's mind.

"He saw me too…" Roxas continued while Xion kept her head low.

"Oh?" Xion leaned her face on her hand while still looking down.

"Yeah…he said…he said that you weren't ok…"

"What?!" Xion sat up and looked at Roxas. She was getting very fidgety now because of what Axel _could've_ known and _could've_ told Roxas. "What'd he say to you?!"

Roxas blinked with confusion. "That you weren't doing good…"

Xion gulped then put on her fake mask. She started to burst into laughter so loud it sounded like an elephant's footstep. Roxas just stared at her with more confusion. "Y-you believed him?!"

Roxas widened his eyes. "What?!"

Xion tried to calm her fake laughter. "Y-you actually b-believed him?!" she started to laugh uncontrollably again.

"Wait…" Roxas knitted his eyebrows. "Stop this, Xion. Stop it." Axel had triggered something in Roxas' head when they argued. He triggered that part of his brain that held his Best-Friend-Senses. Xion immediately stopped laughing. "Why are you fake laughing?"

Xion was stunned by what he had just said. After all this time since this drama started, Roxas finally noticed Xion was acting fake. "What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

Roxas shook his head, keeping his eyes on her. "You're faking that laugh. I know it."

"Really, Roxas, really?" Xion had no other choice than to get angry with him. It was the only way to get him to stop trying to figure her out. "Do you really know me, Roxas?!"

Roxas knitted his eyebrows together again. "Yes. You're my best friend…"

"HA!" Xion snorted. "You know me?!" Roxas dumbly bobbed his head. "No you don't Roxas." Xion stood up and walked over to him. She was towering above him, causing Roxas to look up. "You don't know me anymore."

"Then talk to me!" Roxas grabbed Xion's wrist. She winced and pulled away. Roxas watched as she turned around so she wouldn't have to face him anymore. "Did…did I hurt you?" he stood up and reached out for Xion.

"No." she shook her head. "You didn't hurt me."

"Then why…" Roxas reached out and grabbed for her arm but she just moved away. Roxas tried again and she once again, moved away. "Why are you-"

"Don't touch me." Xion spat.

"But…" Roxas was hurt because of her remark. All he wanted to do was to comfort her. "What's wrong, Xion?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Xion shouted. "I just have this problem! This…this…this big problem!"

"I'm here to help, Xion! Why don't you understand that?!" Roxas was now standing straight because he had given up trying to reach out for her. "You keep pushing me away…"

"I…" Xion kept her back towards Roxas. "No, I'm not. You're just forgetting about me."

"Forgetting about you?"

Xion turned around as her flooded eyes let out two tears. "Sorry. I should have put that sentence in the past tense because you already forgot me."

"Xion…" Roxas looked away, not wanting to watch his best friend cry. "This better not have anything to do with Sora, Kairi, Riku and Namine…" he sighed. "Just because I made new friends doesn't mean I've just pushed my best friends away like that…"

"You sure?" Xion sniffed. "I'm-"

"Yes, I'm sure," Roxas interrupted. "If I think back, you and Axel were the ones who were pushing me away."

"Ok, Roxas, ok." Xion turned her head away. "You keep blaming me. I don't even care anymore."

"But-"

"You have new best friends, I understand." Xion continued. "Go. Go run along with them now. They're probably waiting for you."

"Xion, no!" Roxas reached out for her arm and she slapped it away.

"Don't touch me, Roxas." she growled. She looked up at Roxas with her blue eyes that were filled with anger. "Now get out of my life."

"Xion!" Roxas was even more hurt than before. "No!"

"Get out!" Xion growled some more.

"No! I won't!" Roxas watched Xion as she walked to the door and opened it up. "I won't!" he repeated. "You're my best friend! You always were, and always will be. I haven't forgot about you, Xion, I haven't!"

Xion just stood at the door, holding it wide open. "Get out of my dorm…" she whispered.

"Xion…" Roxas walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "You're my best friend! You're supposed to tell me what your problems are…"

Xion looked up for a quick second. "Ok. I'll tell you my problem," Xion said and Roxas had a faint hope in his heart. "You're my problem." Xion then shoved Roxas out the door with all her might. "Stay away from me Roxas."

Roxas had lost his balance and fell to the ground. He looked up at Xion with mixed emotions. "Xion, why?"

"We're done, Roxas. Best friends my ass." Xion slammed the door in Roxas' face. She sank down to the ground up against the door. I guess this really is a routine, she thought.

**__(Roxas)__**

Why did she insist on pushing me away? I had just fallen to the ground from Xion's forceful shove. I wasn't sure if she didn't want me to know or not, but I could hear her quiet sobbing on the other side of the door. I had tried to comfort her but she didn't let me. I was trying so hard to rekindle our new friendship, but it wasn't my fault, Xion was the reason why it wasn't working.

I sighed and looked down at the ground. There was just one word that wouldn't get out of my mind… 'why?'

There was a clanking sound that was heard when unlocking the lock to the door. I turned around and Namine was standing at her opened door with a white tank top and baggy sweats. "Roxas?!" I didn't reply. I just stared down at the ground again.

"Who is it, Nami-?!" I heard Kairi's voice coming from the same direction as Namine's. "Oh." she whispered.

I sat up and crossed my legs. I started to pick at the carpet on the ground.

"I think…I should probably…Yeah…I think I'll just go…" Kairi didn't seem to know what she was saying. "I'll just go inside…"

Once I heard the door close, Namine walked over to me and kneeled down. I kept my eyes on the carpet below me, trying to get my dirty blonde hair to hide my face.

"Roxas?" Namine called out.

I wasn't sure if it was my imagination or not, but I'm sure I was starting to smell rubbing alcohol which seemed to be seeping out of Xion's room. I looked up, not to look at Namine but to look at Xion's room. I stood up and took a step towards Xion's door. I quietly knocked.

"Xion? Did I really hurt you that bad that you needed rubbing alcohol?" I asked. I was loud enough so that she could've heard me through the thin doors. I pressed my ear to the door and started to hear some shuffling. Then I heard some loud thumps. "Xion?!" I called out again and started to rattle the doorknob. "Xion! What are you doin-" the door opened and I fell to the ground once again, except this time I fell flat on my face.

I looked up at Xion who was standing above me with a very red face. Her whole room smelled of rubbing alcohol. "What are you doing?!"

"I thought I told you to leave." her voice couldn't get any more monotone than that.

"Xion, I'm trying to fix our friendship but you're not even co-operating!" I was still on the ground and I had to crane my neck to look at her.

"Can you leave…?" she looked up and probably noticed that Namine was standing right outside her door. "Your girlfriend is waiting for you."

"STOP IT!" I yelled and jumped up to my feet. I turned around, accidentally gave Namine a dirty look, and slammed the door in her face. I whirled around so that I was facing Xion. Before she could make another move I ran into her and gave her a big hug around her head. I started to pat her hair and she started to sob.

"Why do you keep doing this?" I asked. I kept patting her hair as she cried.

"B-b-because…" she stuttered into my chest.

"You can tell me anything… You can trust me, Xion." I stated.

Xion pulled away and shook her head. I pulled out my handy-dandy pocket tissue from my pocket and handed it over to Xion. She took the tissue from my hand and blew her nose. "I can't be your friend anymore…"

"Why not?!" I widened my eyes.

"I just can't!" she shouted.

"Why?!" I raised my voice so that I was louder than her.

"I can't!" she repeated.

"Why, Xion, why?!" I took her shoulders and shook her.

"I can't…" she whispered.

"Why?!" I repeated for the last time. "Why not?!"

"Do you really want me to make you hate me?"

"What?" I was getting tired of these one worded questions/responses.

Xion walked past me and opened up the door. Namine was leaned up against her door, arms across chest. She looked up at the two of us but she didn't let out a smile.

"Do you really want me to make you hate me?" Xion asked again.

"Xion…" I looked at her cautiously. "What are you going to do?"

Xion made sure her back was turned to Namine. "Kiss you while your girlfriend's watching."

"Xion!" I yelled and covered my mouth. "Don't do it!"

Xion crept closer and closer to me, leaving the door wide open. I backed away with my hands on my mouth. I shook my head.

"I'll do it if you don't leave right now. Leave me alone. Pretend I don't exist anymore." Xion said. "You'll hate me anyways once you finally find out…"

"What are you talking about?!" my voice was muffled because of my hands. "I can't just forget about you, Xion! You've changed my life…"

"Don't make me kiss you." Xion tempted.

"You wouldn't do that, Xion… You can't!" I yelled and removed my hands from my mouth. "I don't want to forget about you!"

"Get out of my room, now!" Xion pointed towards the door. Her bottom lip was quivering like she just walked out from a snowstorm.

"Please, Xion. Tell me what's wrong…" I whispered.

Xion walked up to me. She was directly in front of me now. My heart started to race because of what she was planning on doing next. She looked up at me and I could tell that she didn't really want to do it.

"You can trust me, Xion." I whispered to her.

"I know I can." she whispered back. My hopes started to get up, was she really going to tell me everything and stop this unneeded fighting? "Sadly, you can't trust me." she leaned in to kiss me but I used my quick reflects and pushed her back with all I had. She fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Xion curled up into a ball and started to yell. I ran towards her and crouched down. "Xion!"

"Get, OUT!" she screamed and started to crawl back to where we were just standing. She was clutching her right wrist. I moved over to where she had crawled to and looked at her wrist. There was blood rolling down the sleeve of her sweater.

"You're bleeding!" I stated and tried to grab for her wrist. "Let me help you!"

"GET OUT!" Xion screamed again and started to tear up. She kept her hand on her bleeding wrist.

"NO! Let me-" I tried to grab for her wrist. Sadly I didn't notice how close our faces were so I didn't notice that she was locking lips with me until a while into the kiss.

I quickly pulled away to hear Namine scream, "ROXAS!" then she ran into her room.

"Wait!" I called out to her and glared at Xion.

Xion just let out a half smile, which was in fact fake, "good. Now you hate me."

"I don't hate you, Xion." I said calmly and rose to my feet.

"But look what I did. Your girlfriend hates you now." Xion smiled again. Since Axel had awakened the way I saw Xion, I knew that she was really hurting from that cut on her arm.

"I…" I looked into the hallway and at Namine's door. "I don't know what the _fuck_ is wrong with you, Xion, but I'm still your best friend and I won't let you just walk out of my life like that."

"Oh?" Xion said. "Then I'll let you watch me as I walk out of _your_ life. Just like that." Xion snapped with her now bloody hand. "Now get out of my room before I make matters worse."

"Xion…why would you do that?!" I frowned and tried to reach for her. She thought fast and somehow twisted her leg and kicked me in the crotch. I grabbed myself and started to yelp in pain. Xion jumped to her feet and started to drag me out her room, the carpet was massively burning my back. The blood from her hands were dripping down onto my pants, which she was pulling to get me out of the room. "What are you doing, Xion?!" She let me wince in pain in the middle of the hallway.

"Just pretend I never existed. Then your life will he happily ever after again." she whispered and slammed the door.

I dropped my face onto the rough carpet. I removed my hands from my crotch and used the wall to help myself up. Xion was truly out of the picture, as much as I didn't want it to be like that. And now I also had Namine to face. I wasn't in the mood for talking and explaining to her right now. I gulped and limped down the hallway and towards my room.

I really needed some 'me' time to die.

**__(Xion)__**

I started to cry some more. I just kissed my best friend to mess up his life more than it already was. I buried my face in my pillow as my arm kept bleeding. I couldn't care less about cutting right now, I was already broken.

I started to cry really hard into my pillow. I wanted everything to go back to normal. I wanted to stop all this stupid madness…

_Knock, knock._

Was Roxas seriously back, again?!

I sniffed and sluggishly walked over to the door. I looked through the peephole and Hayner was standing outside my door. I quickly opened it up, not caring if I looked like shit. What would Hayner be doing at my room at this time?

"Hi, Xi-" he stared at me as I pulled him in. "Are you ok?!" he looked me over. His eyes rested on my wrist. I shoved it behind me because he had tried to grab for it.

"What are you doing here?" I said in between my tears.

"Why are you cry-" he tried comforting me.

"Hayner. What are you doing here?" I asked.

Hayner looked down and sighed. "Hannah and Natasha."

"They want…?" I didn't finish the question because Hayner knew what I meant anyways.

He nodded his head and started to make circles with his foot. "They want you in their dorm at 5pm tomorrow."

"Ok." I gulped.

"And…I don't think Axel's ok right now…"

"I know." I wanted to cry again but I didn't want Hayner to comfort me and find the numerous cuts no my arm.

"Ok. I guess…I'll leave." Hayner sighed. "I'm just some messenger after all…" Hayner held onto the doorknob.

"We'll get out of this mess, soon… I hope…"

"I hope too." Hayner sighed again and twisted the doorknob. Before opening the door he turned around and faced me. "Do you…would you… like… would you happen to know where Olette is?" he sheepishly asked.

"You…" I watched his expressions and let out a sad smile. "You still like her?"

"I never stopped…" Hayner whispered.

"She's probably in her dorm. Are you…going to talk to her?" I asked.

Hayner shook his head. "I couldn't. I wouldn't. I'd be too ashamed. She probably hates me with all her guts anyways. Along with Pence."

I frowned. Hayner was in just a bad a pickle as I was. "Hayner…she doesn't hate you."

Hayner sighed. "She doesn't like me either."

"Don't worry." I put my bloody hand on Hayner's shoulder. "We'll get through this."

Hayner half-smiled. "Hopefully. If only Axel wasn't about to get shipped off to that place. Radiant Garden or whatever."

"What?!" I widened my eyes. "Radiant Garden?!"

"Yeah. I thought you knew?!" Hayner let go of the knob.

"He's going all the way there?!" My voice was squeaky.

Hayner nodded his head. "Sadly. I have no idea where Seifer is headed for though."

"Axel's going to Radiant Garden…? Maybe…" I thought about the scenario in my head. Aqua lived in Radiant Garden, I could get some help from her. "Maybe I could run away there…"

"No!" Hayner shouted. "Don't leave me…"

"But…" I sighed. "Then I could find Axel…"

"Whoa…" Hayner thought about what I just said. "If you take maximum four days, I could cover for you… So, you know, your friends don't find out. And I'll make sure Hannah and Natasha don't know what's up…"

I thought about running away to Radiant Garden. That would be crazy. "I think…I think I need to think about it…" I whispered.

"Well, I'm going to get going… text me your plan, ok? Use code words." Hayner ordered and left the room in a flash.

Radiant Garden, hm?

Seconds after Hayner left I pulled out my phone. I've made up my mind. I need to set things right.

* * *

o;

Sorry for the slow updates, new semester has just started so I've gotta make sure I don't fail this one x_x

Read my Riku/Xion fic, Marshmallows and Swing Sets!

Sadly I still haven't got Re:CoM yet so I'm currently putting my KH game playing aside for now u_u

You know what I think is funny about KHI? The secret ending :o! I watched it and I was like, DAMN ROXAS, YOUR HAIR! *o* . Haha, yeaaah, speaking of secret endings, I almost spoiled the BBS secret ending for myself -___-.

Enough blabber talk! Review, review, review!


	18. Departure

**Chapter 18: Departure**

**__(Riku)__**

"He did what?!" I was amazed by this information that I'd just been told.

"H-he…h-h-he…he…" Namine was crying so hard that Kairi couldn't even calm her down.

"He really did kiss her." Kairi shook her head. "Namine wouldn't lie about something like this anyways…"

"But why-" I cut myself off and shook my head. "Where's Sora?"

"He's looking for Roxas." Kairi replied and hushed Namine.

I shook my head. "He shouldn't do anything to Roxas." For some reason I found that the right thing to say. Roxas loved Namine like crazy, why would he do something like that?

"But he-" Kairi was tearing up and crying alongside Namine.

"Wait." I said and left the room. I walked across the door to Xion's room.

I had no idea what I was going to say, but I knew that this really had to get sorted out right now. Either Xion was playing with everyone's emotions, or she was just downright crazy.

I rapidly knocked on the door and Xion opened it right away. We both hesitated in our spots for a few seconds.

"Did Roxas send you here?" her voice was cold and bitter.

"No."

"Then what do you want?" she snapped.

"I…" I stared down at Xion in her big baggy clothing and messed up hair. She's obviously been crying for a while because her big blue eyes were red and puffy. Yet for some reason, for some strange reason I looked under all that. I looked under every flaw of hers. I thought she was outstanding. Beautifully outstanding. "I want…you, Xion."

Xion was taken by surprise by what I just said. I stood there silently. Awaiting for my rejection to take place. Instead she took my hand and pulled me into her room. She shut the door and pulled my face into hers. She didn't even try taking it slow, she immediately started to kiss me. This was just what I wanted though, for Xion to be mine, but there was something wrong with this kiss. It felt like she was trying to say good-bye.

I wanted to pull away, but I didn't want to. My emotions were ragingly confused right now. As I tried to sort that out, Xion took my hands and wrapped them around her tiny waist. I guess my confusion had to be pushed aside for now as I started to roam under that big sweater of hers. As my hands reached more of her stomach area, Xion pulled away and winced. I had no idea what I'd just done so I tried to reach out for her.

"No. Stop it. Stop it." she shook her head very fast and sunk to the ground.

"You were the one who started-" I said this while throwing my hands all over the place. It took me a while to notice that one of my hands had red fingertips. "Xion! You're bleeding!" I knelt down beside her. She was now weeping into her hands.

"I-I-I don't want you to be with m-me. I-I don't want you to do that." she cried and I tried to look her over, searching for her open wound.

"But…why?!" I asked. I stopped searching and just took a seat beside her. "Why would you say that?!"

"B-b-because…I don't want you to like me. Nobody should. I'm such a bad p-person…" her voice was muffled by her hands.

"What'd you do?! You're always blaming yourself for so many things, always saying you're some bad person, but what have you done?!" I didn't want to raise my voice too much because I really wanted this to be a Riku-Xion moment.

"I did so many things…so many…" she whispered.

I shook my head and pulled her hands away from her face. I held both her hands in mine. "Why do you resist me so much? If you really didn't want me to like you, why would you keep leading me on?"

"B-b-because…" she started to take deeper and deeper breaths. "I love you. I couldn't resist myself no matter how hard I tried."

I smiled. I smiled a huge smile of happiness. What Xion had just said was something I was waiting to hear for so long. "I love you too. And those 'bad things' you've done haven't effected how much I love you at all."

Xion didn't smile back, causing me to worry. "You don't even know what I did…"

"Even if I did know, I probably wouldn't change-"

"You don't know what I did!" she said again.

I stared back at her with a bit of shock. That sudden outburst was really random. "Then what did you do?! What was so bad?!" I hadn't realized what I was doing with my hands until Xion started to wince and cry some more.

"Y-you're hurting me…" she cried.

I looked down at her hands in mine and noticed that my hands were wrapped around her arms. I pulled my hands away slowly and noticed that they were all bloody. "X-Xion…" I was so scared by what I was seeing. I looked at her arms and noticed the numerous amounts of cuts and bruises. "Xion!" I was practically tearing up as I saw how much she was probably hurting. I clutched her arm as if it were a precious new born baby. "What have you done to yourself?!"

"I…I don't know…" she started to cry even harder.

I slowly pushed her knees down so that her legs were straight out in front of her. I took the bottom of her sweater and lifted it enough so I could see the long scar across her stomach. "Xion!" I shouted again and touched the long scar. This made her wince, but she didn't move my hand away. "How could you… Why would you…?"

"I don't know…I'm…I'm a bad person…I told you…" she started to cry even harder.

"You're not, Xion! You're not!" I hugged her and tears fell from my eyes, "you can't hurt yourself like this… how long… how long has it been?"

"Not that long." her voice was raspy and quiet.

"That's still too long." I said and stood up. "I'm not letting you do this to yourself anymore." I pulled her up so that we were both standing in front of each other.

"I…I don't think I'll need to anymore." she started to hug me. I hugged her back.

"Good. I won't let it happen." I whispered and put my chin on top of her head.

"But…even if I did try, you wouldn't be there to stop me…" she pulled away and looked away.

"Why? Where are you going?!" I widened my eyes. She couldn't be leaving me now. We'd just confessed our feelings towards each other.

"…Radiant Garden…" she whispered.

"Why?!" my voice cracked really badly in that question.

"I can't stay here. Not near Hannah and Natasha. I can't stay here anymore." she shook her head.

I her shoulders and lightly shook her. "You can't leave! You can't leave me!"

"I-I can't stay here…" she said.

"What have they done to you?! Why must you leave?!" I would do anything to convince her to stay.

Xion walked away and took a seat on her bed. There were backpacks and suitcases filled with her things. "They've done something I regret so much."

"What is it? You can't keep secrets from me anymore…" I sat next to her.

"They…they…" she took a deep breath in, along with a long pause. "Axel's in Radiant Garden."

I widened my eyes. "Is that why you want to go there?! I thought he was the one-"

"He would never hurt me, Riku. He's my best friend." she interrupted me before I even had the chance to ask. "Axel's not even here yet he knows me more than my supposed best friend, Roxas."

"Wait, wait, wait. This is mindfucking me right now." I tried to sort out what was happening. Xion was cutting, she was going to Radiant Garden where Axel was and apparently Axel wasn't the one to abuse her yet he knows more about her than her other best friend Roxas who she just kissed, "Why'd you kiss Roxas?!"

"I…I don't want Roxas to associate with me anymore…" she sounded down in the dumps. "I've done something really bad-"

"Again with this really bad stuff. Can you just tell me what you've done?" I couldn't take all this in anymore.

"No…" she whispered and played with her thumbs. "Wait." she looked up at me and stared deep into my eyes. "Will you come with me?" I opened my mouth to say something, "to Radiant Garden of course. I'll explain on our way their…"

"I…but I…" I couldn't believe what she'd just offered me right now. "I…"

"Please, Riku? I need you just as much as I need to stop cutting…" she looked up at me and more tears formed into her eyes.

"Ok." I replied. "Ok. I'll do it."

"Thank you, Riku." Xion hugged me again and started to cry into my chest. "I love you."

"But…do you even have anything planned out for when we get there? We're practically going to be starting a whole new life…" I was still worried about the choice I just made.

"Yes. I've contacted Aqua. She went back home because of the whole Kairi incident and yeah…" she sniffed and stood up. "You've got to make sure no one knows where we go and when we go though."

"Ok." I stood up as well and we both walked to the door hand in hand. "Should I bring all my stuff to my car?"

"Yes. Please make sure no one sees you…" Xion said.

"The school and my parents are going to freak once they find out we're gone…" I moved my hair away from my face.

"Don't worry, your parents can get to know. And we have to leave messages to our friends, to let them know we're safe."

"Ok, ok, ok." this was all so overwhelming. "I…I can't believe what's happening…" I shook my head and sighed. "Ok. Are you sure you'll explain everything to me."

"As long as you don't get mad…" she whispered as we reached the door.

I kissed her on top of her head. "I promise, Xion, I promise." I quickly left her room and headed towards my room.

**__(!)__**

"How could you kiss her again?!" Sora's yelling echoed in the hallways. I walked up to Roxas' room and the door was wide open. Roxas was curled up on the floor and Sora was yelling over him.

"I didn't! She kissed me!" Roxas squeaked.

I entered the room and put a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Calm down, Sora."

Sora spun his head towards me, "don't you know what he did?!"

I nodded my head. "Leave him alone, it's not your problem Sora." I said and patted Sora on the chest. "You've gotta bring your leadership rolls up, you're in charge now, bud." I walked away from the two without another word.

"What? What are you talking about, Riku?" Sora asked but I ignored him and entered my room.

**__(!)__**

"Ready?" I looked over at Xion who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"I think so…" she said as I drove out the parking lot.

"This is seriously hard." I said as I drove towards the nearest highway. I had no idea how to get to Radiant Garden and the only help I had was the map Xion printed out a few minutes before we left.

"I know." she whispered. "You made it out without being seen, right?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I briefly saw Roxas and Sora before I left, but I'm sure they never saw me bring anything out. I think they were still in Roxas' room, arguing."

"That's good. And we got my stuff out, no problem." she didn't raise her voice over the normal indoor speaking voice in elementary school.

"Yup." I sighed. "Here's the start to something new. I don't even know if I can really get through this all though."

"Don't worry. We'll help each other out." Xion's petite hand was on my knee.

"I guess." I sighed again. "We're going to get so lost, just so you know."

She smiled. "When worst comes to worst, we'll sleep in this car of yours."

I smiled too. "Sure. But I think we're going to be pretty damn cranky in the morning."

Xion started to laugh now. I really missed her laugh. "That's so true. So…Riku…"

"Mhm?" I glanced over at her and she was once again playing with her fingers.

"I didn't kiss Roxas because I wanted to, it's not like…it meant anything to me or whatever. I still think of him as my best friend…even though he probably hates me right now…" she stuttered a lot.

"I know. I know you wouldn't do that for no reason. You kissed him in front of Namine, right?"

"Yeah…I wanted to make sure he truly hated me."

"Why?"

"This is going to be a long drive. Don't worry, I'll slowly tell my secrets…"

"Ok." I stopped at a red light and turned towards her, "go from not so bad secret to worst. So by the time we get to Radiant Garden, I should be fuming with anger over what you'd just told me."

"Fine. You're going to hate me though…"

"I won't. I promised already." I looked over at her and smiled.

"Thank you, Riku… I'm so glad that I didn't get over you."

"And I'm so glad that I'll finally have you safe in my arms, all to my own, Xion." I looked over at her and she was tearing up.

"Thank you so much, Riku. If you weren't driving right now I'd really tackle hug you." she smiled through her tears.

"I love you too, Xion." I said it, and I meant it.

**__(?)__**

"Radiant Garden hm?" he said to himself and watched as Riku and Xion drove away from the parking lot. "I could really use that against them in the future…"

* * *

Short chapter is short.

Yay! I finally updated :D!

So now what? Riku and Xion are headed to Radiant Garden and leaving the other four behind with their heads full of confusion x___x

Ok, so I'm aiming to end this story by chapter 20. Let's hope for that.

Sorry for so much Riku/Xion in this chapter, gosh, my other story (that you should definitely read) is rubbing off on me and causing me to love me some Riku/Xion!

One thing, I need you guys to give me some of your stories to read! I get realllllyyyy bored when I'm not writing up some new chapters!

Also, I'm going to be redoing this story's layout and probably changing some parts a teensy-bit. I just want to appeal more readers so I'll try and make the first few chapters a little more interesting and have much better writing n_n.

OHOHOH; sorry for any errors in this chapter, I was way too lazy to proofread... x_x. I'll proofread this whole story soon so no big deal anyways ;P!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	19. Unpredictable

**Chapter 19: Unpredictable**

**__(Roxas)__**

"Stop it, Sora!" I cringed and shielded my body from his little punches. I knew that Sora didn't want to hurt me. All he wanted to do was show me that I did something wrong. Even though Sora was punching me as weakly as he could, the side of my torso was beginning to kill.

"Grph." Sora groaned and sat down at the sofa behind him. He held his head in his hands. "This is such a waste of time."

I used my elbow to lift myself up, holding my side with the other hand. "You think?" I sat up and against the wall and groaned. The pain was really starting to kick in now.

Sora lifted his head up and put his chin into his hands. "What if we never came to Twilight Town? Kairi, Riku and I."

"Mood swings much?" I said under my breath. I looked up at Sora and sighed. "Truthfully, I'd be in this mess by myself."

Sora leaned back on the sofa and his signature smile literally danced on his face. "You're welcome. We're family, we stick together."

"Wish I could say that about my parents…" I muttered. I held my hand out as Sora jumped up and pulled me up.

"What the hell happens now?" Sora stood in front of me. I was still leaning on the wall, clutching my side. "Oh. Sorry…about…that…" Sora sheepishly pointed to my side.

"Apology not accepted." I grinned and stood up straight. "We should sort this out now…"

"We?" Sora looked at me with wide eyes, "buddy, this is your problem!"

"No." I shook my head. "This is also Xion's problem. We need to get everyone together." the two of us walked towards the door.

"Right. Let's get Riku first." Sora said and opened the door. On our way out I glanced at the hanging clock in my room.

"Wow, we've been at it for almost an hour and a half." I stated and we walked over to Sora's dorm.

"Shit. Kairi's probably looking for us." Sora stuck his key(A/N: blade) into the keyhole and opened up the door. "Riku?" he called out. The room was empty. No, not empty because Riku wasn't in there, it was literally empty.

"What the hell? Where is all your stuff?" I looked around the room. It usually had clothes lying all over the floor, hanging from the bunk beds or chilling on the sofa. Heck, there were clothes on the television. Sora and Riku's room has recently been so dirty, but as of right now, it was empty.

"Wait…" Sora ran over to his bed and looked at a note sitting on the bottom bed, Riku's bed. He picked up a piece of paper. "What the-"

"What is that?" I looked around the room and stared at their closet as if all their clothing had been stuffed in there.

"No…" Sora whispered.

"Sora?" I turned to him and he was reading the piece of paper with a scared expression on his face. I sat next to him and looked on to the piece of paper.

"Dear Sora, I'm gone. Now, now, don't get all freaked out, I'm still alive and healthy, ok? I'm perfectly fine and I'm going to stay perfectly fine. So where have I gone to? Well, that's a secret. Texting and calling me multiple times will not help you uncover where I am. I'm gone, ok? I know I'm only 16 and I know that I probably didn't make the best decision in the world, but I'm going to be fine. So guess what? Your birthday is in a few weeks, meaning that you too will be 16. You're going to be the oldest in the group now, Sora, it's time for me to step off the podium and let you shine. I'll be back eventually, hopefully not too long from now, but please, please take care of everyone. Love you (this is pure bromance, ok?), Riku."

Sora read out the piece of paper in shock. Riku's neat precise writing was taking over the whole sheet of the piece of paper.

"He's gone? Where'd he go?!" I looked up as Sora stood up and put the paper in his pocket.

"We have to find Kairi. Hopefully she knows where he went…" Sora muttered and shook his head. I guess Sora and I were a bit on the same page. We both lost our best friends. Except Sora was in a better position because him and Kairi were inseparable.

"Wait." thinking about my best friends, Axel and Xion, made me realize something. "We need to see if Xion's gone!"

"What?!" Sora asked as I bolted out of the room. Once we were both running at the same pace he looked at me with wide eyes. "You don't think…"

"Yeah… they could've ran away together…" what was coming out of my mouth was something that I wished would never be true.

**__(Riku)__**

"Two large coffees please. 7 sugars." We were in the drive thru for a coffee shop.

"Seven?!" the person the intercom screeched. "Ok, sure. $4.39, drive up to the window."

"Oh god." Xion groaned in her seat. "I don't even think I'll be able to stay up even with coffee."

"9:52. Almost 10. Why are you so tired?" I yawned and drove up to the window. I raked up some spare change that was sitting in the cup holders.

"You just yawned! So you're tired too." Xion yawned as well. "And I guess I count in that category too."

"We've only been driving for like, two hours." I groaned and handed the worker their money and took our coffees.

"Two hours." Xion sighed. I looked over at her and drove to a parking space. I was so bored of driving.

"What's on your mind?" I asked. I sipped my coffee but it was too hot so I placed it in the cup holder.

"Another secret." Xion said. She got tense and sat up in her seat. She held the steaming coffee in her hands. "Don't kill me?"

"I wouldn't hurt you. Ever." I said as sincere as I could.

"Ok." she sighed and rubbed the coffee cup in her hands. "Seifer was the one who raped me. Not Axel."

"I…" I sighed. "Sorta figured that…"

"Oh?" Xion looked up at me. "Really?"

I bobbed my head up and down. "Yup."

"Oh." she said again. "I guess I'll share something else…"

"Sure. If you want, that is." I shrugged and picked up my hot coffee.

"Ok. Screw that not as worst to worst idea that I had before. I don't even know where to rank this secret…"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Axel's not the one who controlled the group of badies. Hannah and Natasha are. They have something against him, they have something that stopped him from leaving and or snitching on them. They have something so big about him that they made sure he took the blame for raping me…" Xion gulped and started to tear up.

I was shocked by what I just heard. I had thought that Axel wasn't the bad guy because of how he cared for Xion so much and how Xion actually missed him so. I had that gut feeling that Axel wouldn't go as far as to rape Xion, but I never knew that he wouldn't be the leader of the group.

"Why couldn't you tell anyone this before?" I asked.

Xion shook her head and started to cry. "That's another secret…" she said through her tears.

"Oh, Xion…" I put my coffee down and stroked her jet black hair. She just kept crying and crying. I sighed and sat back in my seat and started up my car. "Xion, if you promise to explain to me everything about you, I'll get us a motel room and you can sleep."

Xion looked up at me and shook her head. "I can't have you spend-"

"I gave up a lot already, Xion. I left all my friends behind to come out with you. You have to tell me before I get the urge to steer this car around and drive back to TTBS." I said to her.

Xion shook her head then. "Ok." she said quietly.

I drove away from the coffee shop and towards the motel that was just a few seconds away. Tonight was going to be a long night.

**__(Roxas)__**

"S-she's gone too…" I held the piece of lined paper in my hand. Xion's writing was sprawled all over it with a few spots and blurry spots indicating that she was obviously crying when writing this.

"Lemme see." Sora took the note from my hand and for some reason he decided to read it out loud. "Roxas, you're my best friend, and you'll always be. I know you hate me now, but it's for the good of us. Anyways, I'm safe from harm so don't worry about me. And I kinda stole Riku on this journey I'm about to take. Oh, one more thing, Namine's not who she seems. Actually, nothing is at it seems. In this shit hole of a school that I have just left, anything can happen. I love you, Xion."

"Whyyyyyyyyy?!" I groaned and kicked at the now empty desk that was in front of me. "Why does she keep doing this?!"

"First of all," Sora handed me the note, "you take this." he then pulled my wrist towards the door, "second of all, I need to find out where the fuck my best friend is. And third, you need to fix things up between you and your girlfriend."

"Sora!" I yelled and ripped my wrist out of his grip. "All this madness is insane! Xion was right to leave here! I'm pretty sure I'm close to tracking her down and running away with her. I can't deal with all this…"

Sora shook his head and grabbed my wrist again. "Let's go." he dragged me across the hallway and knocked on Kairi and Namine's door.

Seconds later, the door burst open and Sora's familiar red headed girlfriend stood there, staring at Sora and not even glancing at me once. Her pink shirt was stained with what looked like mascara trails and tears. She immediately kissed Sora on the cheek and pulled him in. I awkwardly stood at the door, not wanting to go in.

"Let's go, Roxas." Sora turned around and said. I guess he was _really_ getting ready to take over Riku's role as oldest of the group. I guess that also meant that Sora _knew_ Riku wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

"Fine." I muttered and followed the two. I entered the room and closed the door behind me. I then walked over to the inner parts of the room and Namine was sobbing quietly on her bed. Kairi was at her side and Sora was just sitting on Kairi's bed. I felt so out of place.

"Nami. Roxas is here… do you want Sora and I to leav-?" Kairi's hands were on Namine's gray sweatpants.

"No." she whispered loud enough for me to hear. I walked over and sat next to Sora. "D-don't leave."

"Roxas." Kairi glared at me through the corner of her eyes. "Would you like to explain what you did?"

"No. I don't need to explain what I did. Namine was there, she _saw_ what I did." For some reason I felt the need to be cold and bitter…

"What the hell, Roxas?" Sora shoved my arm and looked at me with disbelief. "You're seriously going to act up right now?" Wow. That was fast for Sora to take over Riku's role. Usually, Sora would _not_ have replied with something like that.

Namine whimpered and hid her face behind her hands. Kairi shook her head at me. "Really, Roxas?"

I then stood up so suddenly, startling the other three. I cleared my throat and pulled out Xion's goodbye note. "Xion's gone. Her and Riku have ran away together somewhere. But there's one line on this piece of paper that makes me wonder…" I looked down at the piece of paper and looked for this said sentence. Once I found it, I cleared my throat again. "Oh, one more thing, Namine's not who she seems." I folded up the paper and kept it in my hands. I looked down at Namine and she removed her hands from her face. "When I think about it, Namine, I remember that _every_ single time I got a message from this stalker person, _you_ were always on your phone minutes before." Namine stared at me horrified. "What the _fuck_ are you hiding?"

**__(Riku)__**

"Ok." I held Xion's hand and opened up the door to our motel room. Luckily this place was only charging $30 for the night. Sadly this looked like a type of motel that might have cockroaches sleeping with you. "Here's our room." the two of us walked in and I searched the walls for a light switch. Xion randomly started to giggle and I turned around to look at her with just the light from the outside.

"What's so funny?" I asked her. I stopped looking for the light switch.

"It's nothing."

"Tell me now before I kick you out of here." I played with her. Her tears had finally stopped and I didn't really want to go back down that road again.

"Fine." she giggled again like a little girl. "I'm laughing because this motel looks like some cheap ass motel yet this room smells like vanilla and pretty stuff. Stupid, I know, don't make fun of me."

I smirked. "Seriously?"

Xion giggled again and I rolled my eyes. Whatever stopped the tears. I began searching the walls for the light switch again, Xion just trailing behind me. I finally touched something on the wall and I flicked the switch on, "finall-" I looked at the room and noticed the immediate splash of red everywhere. The bed, the blankets, the curtains, the carpet… the roses. The multiple hearts were also something on my eyes. I stared at the room in both shock and horror. Xion just burst into laughter.

"What the hell!? She did _not_ give us the honeymoon sweet!" I screamed with horror. Xion just kept laughing. I turned to her with my mouth wide open. "Why are you laughing _now_?!"

Xion started to laugh even harder. "Y-your f-face!" she stopped talking and just continued her laughter.

I glared at her before a huge grin appeared on my face. "Fine. Might as well make do of this room." I closed the door and then ran up to Xion. I whipped her off her feet and held her bridal style. She immediately stopped laughing and started to go bright red. I just kept that happy grin planted on my face. I walked over to the king sized bed and placed Xion down on it. Her bright red blush never left her face.

"You're so beautiful, Xion." I said to her. I sat next to her and she inched towards the bed frame and leaned on it. I twisted my body around so that I was at the end of her feet.

"Don't lie to me like that." she mumbled. "I'm definitely _far_ from beautiful." before I could deny that fact, she ripped off the baggy shirt that she had on and sat there in her bloody white tank top. She stared at her arms and the multiple amounts of cuts and bruises on them.

It felt like I had a rock in my throat as I stared at Xion's broken up body. That's when the question occurred to me, how much blood has she even lost because of all her cuts? I crawled over and sat beside Xion. I gently lifted up the bottom of her tank top and touched the large cut going from one end of her body to the other. The cut was running along just the bottom of her stomach, as if she had just gotten a c-section.

"I don't care about all this, Xion." I looked up at her and she was tearing up once again. "You're beautiful nonetheless."

That's when Xion started to bawl. I hugged her tightly as she cried and cried. I rubbed the top part of her arm, the part where there weren't as much cuts as she pulled away and wiped her tears. She looked up at me with those annoying hiccups you get when you cry.

"I-I love you, Riku. I love you because you love me for who I am. Even if I was a bitch at times and even though I hid _so many_ things from my best friend, you still loved me. I haven't ever felt this feeling before, the feeling I get when I'm around you. I know it hasn't been long since I've had these feelings for you, but I know that this feeling is love. I just _know_ it." she said all of this through her hiccups.

I smiled at her then grabbed her face and started to kiss her. I quickly pulled away and started to stroke the cuts on her arms. "I love you too, Xion."

She smiled back through her tears. "Thank you for coming with me on this journey, Riku."

**__(Roxas)__**

Namine's bottom lip quivered, "s-s-she's gone?"

"Are you going to answer my question?" I wanted to sound even more rude, but I couldn't. Even though I assumed the worst, I still loved Namine.

Namine started to cry again. "This is all so stupid…"

"What's he talking about, Nami?" Kairi had obviously no idea who to believe anymore.

"What do you know, Roxas?!" Sora sat up and looked up at me.

"I know that my girlfriend has been having me live through a lie for these past few months." I looked down at Sora in complete sadness. "That's what I know."

* * *

(L)____(L)!!!!!

*fangirlsqueal*RIKUILOVEYOU*moarsquealing*

Hahaha. Sorry, but I'm pretty sure I created my dream boy and used those traits onto Riku X___X

OH, another big thing that I need to talk about:

The Namine thing. I bet that caught you by surprise huh? Well guess what, it was a last minute thing that I had just discovered as I edited this story. I noticed that for some reason I always had Namine on her phone or had just used her phone before a message got sent to Roxas. Originally I had planned for this story to end it all and I had not thought that I was going to continue on with this with a third story so I had someone else as the messenger, but now I guess it suddenly switched to Namine and let me say, it fit quite well. Now I'll just have to connect some dots in my head to make sure I have reasons to why Namine would do something like that.

Anyways…

_Caitlinkeitorin: and theyre just going to radient garden just likethat?...stupid teenagers_

FINALLY someone thinks that the 'runaway' was such a stupid move, hahaha xDD!

Oh and one more thing:

khoi148

_Hi, I'm a new member to fan and I would just like to tell you something. I'ma guy, and I really like your stories on kingdom hearts, mainly because I'm abig fan of the seires (beaten all the english versions up to date exceptRe:CoM). I seriously love your work. I've read all chapters from "thisuntitled little story" and up to ch.18 on "vanished memories" and ch.5 on"marshmallow swing sets" in just 6 days. And I appreciate you spending yourvaluable time on the stories. Please keep up the awesome work (especially onvanished memories). You're definitely one of my favorite writers._

, this is something that I got from a reader. Let me say that I was SO touched by this, after reading this, I knew from the start that this was something that will make my year. I really want to print this out and frame it in my room or something because it's SO nice. Now I just have to say thank you to everyone for reviewing. Your reviews make a difference, really cliché and all but the reviewers make this story, they're the ones who keep this story going and keep me going. Even if you reviewed only once, or even if you're a frequent reviewer, I love you guys, and my story loves you guys just as much. Thank you for reading :).

(Don't worry if you think this chapter is super long, when I do an edit of my whole story again, I'll end up cutting all this out :3)

EDIT: OMGOLYMPICS :DD! I live in Canada, so yeah, hype is up :). / / KHINSIDER SAYS THAT BBS WILL COME OUT IN NA JUNE-AUGUST!! Mourn with me D;?

SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM, I LOVE YOU GUYS. Reviews are still very much welcomed :D(LLLLLLLLLLLL)


	20. Split

**Chapter 20: Split**

**__(Roxas)__**

"Wait, so _you've_ been the one sending those message?" Sora looked at Namine.

Namine just started to cry even harder. Kairi was slowly moving away from Namine as if she just found out she had some sort of disease.

"That's _obviously_ a yes." I couldn't control how bitter I sounded anymore.

"So…" Sora squinted his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. "_You_ were the one who wanted Kairi dead?"

"What?!" Kairi looked at Namine with the same look of disbelief as Sora. Sora immediately jumped up and pulled Kairi onto the bed I was on.

"You wanted my fucking girlfriend dead so you tortured me with some stupid past mistake?!" Sora sounded like a mass murderer. He sounded like he wanted to kill someone. (And if he _did_ kill someone, then Sora would definitely be a hypocrite...)

"Namine?!" Kairi cried. She was now in shock as her eyes started to tear up. Sora protectively hugged her and glared at Namine who just kept sobbing into her hands.

"N-no. I would never do that. I would _never_ want my best friend dead!" she managed to say. I knew from all those times that Namine had been crying after we thought that Kairi was dead, that Namine was having troubles trying to find her voice. I wanted so bad to get up and comfort her but I knew that staying in my spot was for the best.

"Then who else could've been sending those messages?!" Sora was angry.

"Hold on!" I interrupted. "What do you know, Namine?" she pulled her hands away from her face and wiped her tears. She looked up at me with great sorrow. Seeing her like this and not being able to comfort her made my heart sink to rock bottom. "Please tell me there's a catch to this story…" my voice was tiny as I looked at her with the same sadness.

**__(Riku)__**

I unravelled my arm from around Xion's waist and sat up on the red bed. I stretched out my arms and let out a huge yawn. Last night had been a long night of tears, laughs and randomness. After Xion had finished crying the two of us joked around with each other like we were having some sort of comedian competition. I think the two of us just being together alone was something that couldn't remove the smiles from our faces. We stayed up until about 3am just talking then. We were both tired as hell but neither of us wanted to fall asleep before the other. That's when we started to act like crazy drunk fools. Heck, we even looked the part too. Both of our heads held hair that looked like Medusa's.

Xion was the first to fall asleep at 3:04 on the dot. Yes I was a creep for remembering the exact time, but I was an even bigger creep for watching her as she slept. I had quickly fallen asleep minutes later with a huge smile on my face.

Once again, I was watching Xion as she slept. I jumped off the bed and threw the blankets over Xion. I walked towards the washroom when someone knocked on our door.

At first my heart jumped because of the noise, but then it started to jump even more because of who could be at the door. What if it was Sora and he had found us? What if it was Axel? What if it was Seifer?! Well, if it _was_ Seifer, I would for sure have him dead in five seconds flat.

I walked towards the door and sadly the damn motel we were in didn't have those peepholes. Why did I want a peephole? To creep on the person on the other side?! Riku, you really _are_ a creeper.

I opened up the door and the cold wind from the winter day pierced my skin. I was only wearing my boxer shorts so the wind nearly froze my body. An unfamiliar person stood on the other side of the door. I recognized that they worked for the motel from the little tag above her heart. It was a girl in about her 20s who was standing at the door. She was about a head shorter than I was and when she looked up at me, she seemed rather red, and no, it _wasn't_ from the cold.

"H-hi… sorry for interrupting…" she said awkwardly and looked away. Oh god. Here I was with a girl in a honeymoon suite without my shirt. Damn it, Riku.

"Oh. You weren't interrupting…" I flipped my hair and shivered from the cold.

"Ok. Good. Thank god." she sighed with relief. "Anyways, I'm here to kick you two out. You need to leave in about 5 minutes or else I'm charging you with another day. You were supposed to leave at 11."

"Shit." I replied. "What time is it now?"

"11:20." she stated.

"Ok, we'll be out soon then. Thanks." I closed the door as she walked away and ran over to Xion. I stood above her confusingly not knowing how to wake her. "Xion?" I called out. Obviously calling out her name won't wake her, Riku! I took Xion's shoulder and shook it lightly. She groaned then brought her hand up and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning." I smiled down at her.

"Morn-" she yawned, "-ing." she smiled back.

"Just so you know, we need to get out of here in five minutes or I have to pay an extra days worth." I said. Xion quickly jumped up and grabbed her clothes from the floor. I smirked at her because she was moving at such lightening speed. She turned to me and grabbed my shirt from the ground.

She threw it at me and pointed. "Get dressed! I thought you said five minutes!"

"Right, right!" I put my shirt on with a smile. See? That smile was _permanent_ whenever I was around Xion.

**__(Roxas)__**

"T-there _is_ a t-twist…" Namine was quivering like there was no tomorrow.

"How much do you know?" I finally erased the bitterness and rudeness from my voice. I wanted to sound calm because I had high hopes that maybe Namine wasn't the _exact_ one to blame for this.

"I-I-I…" she kept hiccupping which annoyingly interrupted the conversation we were having. "I didn't c-choose by f-force to do this…"

"Then who forced you?!" Sora asked.

**__(Riku)__**

"Ok… I have to spill another secret now. We really didn't get a lot accomplished yesterday…" Xion finished up with her breakfast sandwich.

"Ok. What's the next secret on the list?" I pulled my chair in closer to the table of the coffee shop we were in.

"You remember the messages that Roxas kept getting? And the few ones that Sora received?" Xion asked. She put her garbage onto the table and got comfortable in her seat.

"Mhm." I picked up my coffee and sipped on it.

"I forced Namine to send them to Roxas…" the sentence came out as one word and she quietly looked away.

I spat all the coffee in my mouth onto the floor beside me. Luckily I didn't aim it towards Xion. The white floor now had spots of brown everywhere. "You did _what_?!"

**__(Roxas)__**

"X-Xion?!" I widened my eyes. I could not believe what I was hearing. "She d-didn't do that… she wouldn't!"

"S-she did…" Namine seemed to calm down. She looked down, not trying to catch anyone's eyes. "She told me she couldn't say anything about it, and that I was to do it without saying another word."

"Why did you listen to her?" Kairi asked.

"She told me her life was on the line. She was sincere about it too. I don't know Xion well enough but I knew that she _wasn't_ lying. And yes, I knew all about her leaving. She had texted me a while after the kiss… and she told me that she was leaving for a while. She also said that I had to get this secret out." Namine sighed.

"So you wouldn't tell your best friend about the predicament you were in?!" Kairi looked hurt.

"I couldn't!" Namine cried.

"Yes you could have. You just chose for some reason to keep that a secret." Kairi said quietly. Sora comfortingly put an arm around her.

He then looked up at Namine. "Back to the messaging. _You_ were the one who was threatening me?"

"Y-yeah, but-" Namine spoke with her tiny voice.

"That's enough said." Sora took his arm off of Kairi and stood up in Namine's face. "I don't ever want to see you near my girlfriend ever again. I am _not_ letting you get near her after what you said in those messages and how you wanted to kill her. I'm pretty sure best friends don't want to fucking _kill_ each other." Sora was yelling so loud that he seemed so big compared to the tiny Namine under him.

"But I-" Namine was on the verge of tears again.

"You're a fucking disgrace-" Sora spat in her face.

"Stop it, Sora." I jumped up in between Sora and Namine. I lightly shoved Sora backwards. He glared at me with his deathly eyes.

"No. I will _not_ stop it. Your fucking girlfriend wanted Kairi _dead_. Try giving me a fucking reason _why_ I shouldn't bust her face in." Sora growled. I have never before seen Sora this mad. I guess Sora's emotions have been spilling all over the place these past few months.

"Well, I'm _not_ letting you hurt her." I tried to sound strong and brave, but I doubt that that actually worked.

"OK!" Sora yelled. "Take the side of the enemy. Go a-fucking-head." Sora turned to Kairi and took her hand. "We're out of here."

Kairi was crying her eyes out as she left the room with Sora. The door slammed and Kairi's sobs disappeared from my hearing range. I took a seat on the opposite bed from Namine and sighed. I looked at a pile of jeans on the ground to avoid any eye contact with Namine.

"W-why are you still here?" Namine's voice cracked. I looked up at her and she was frowning. I didn't respond because truthfully, I don't think I had an answer. "W-why are you not mad at me?!" she started to cry now. I just sat in my seat and watched as she cried.

It took me a lot of strength just to get up and walk over to her. I had no idea whether I was to be mad at her or not. I sat down beside her and she flinched as our legs touched. She looked up at me and we both held each others gaze for a few seconds before I hugged Namine. She hugged me back and started to cry again. I held her tighter, hopefully showing her that this hug meant 'I'm not about to leave you'.

"I hate how you make yourself seem so wrapped around my finger…" she said quietly.

I smirked. "Maybe it's because I _am_ wrapped around your finger. Why don't you understand that even in this tense moment right now, you somehow got me to smile? I love you, Namine. I don't think I can even imagine myself being mad at you forever. Xion on the other hand…"

Namine let go of me and smiled up at me. I used my thumb to wipe away her tears, causing a deja vu moment. She took my hand in hers and held it in her lap.

"Promise me something?" she stared down at our hands.

"No." I replied. She looked up at me and I quickly looked away. "You still did something wrong, Namine… And now Kairi and Sora are pissed as hell."

"Ok." she sighed. "You have perfect reasons why to be mad at me, just promise me something else that doesn't apply to me?"

I sighed too. "What is it?"

"Don't be mad at Xion." she looked up at me with her big blue eyes. I swear her eyes were practically mirroring mine. Yes, I've stared into Namine's eyes before, but something about this time was different.

_"Lookie, Aerith! It's like I'm lookin' into a mirror but the mirror is wearing different clothes!" 5 year old Roxas said and pointed towards another little boy a few feet away from him._

_"Momma, look! He copied my hair!" the other boy said and pointed at Roxas._

_Aerith exchanged an unusual glance with the other boy's mother. "Let's go look at the other side of the amusement park, Roxas." she quickly tugged at Roxas' sleeve._

"She's going through way too much. You really don't understand how relieved I was once I found out Riku joined her to no-where-land." Namine said. "Roxas?"

"Huh?" I stopped with the weird blank out and looked back down at Namine. "Whatever." I just realized what Namine had just said. "Xion's going through way too much." I mocked.

Namine scowled. "You can hate me for all I care, Roxas, but Xion's your best friend, she's been with you for so long."

"So…" I turned away and sighed. "It's not like I'll be seeing her anytime soon."

"Hopefully now that she's gone everything will calm down." Namine sighed. "Other than Sora and Kairi…"

"We need to talk to them." I stated. We both got comfortable in our seat.

"Sora was acting so mature."

I nodded my head. "Don't worry. It was scaring me too."

"I really hope things go back to normal soon." she said.

I looked down at Namine and sat up. "I'm still mad at you. Just so you know."

Namine shrugged. "I deserve it." she looked up at me again. "I should probably tell you what other things I know…"

"That would help…" I mumbled. I tried to remove the picture of Namine being the messenger out of my head. "Were you really going to kill Kairi?"

Namine shook her head. "I would never. You do know that I was with Hannah when she bought the gun illegally, right?"

"What?!" I widened my eyes.

"I was the one who took out most of the bullets. I knew that I couldn't take them all out, but I did pray for my life as well as Kairi's."

"She's truly a miracle." I stared up at the ceiling.

"Yeah. Hayner is too. There's something else I know about this situation…" Namine said.

I couldn't bare to think of what else could be wrong in this situation. Wait. Hayner… Namine…

"Don't tell me you did anything with Hayner…" I sounded tiny.

Namine widened her eyes. "No! Never, Roxas! I would never in hell-!"

"Thank god." I sighed with relief.

"You're the only one I love, Roxas. And as of right now, I think you're pretty much the only one I have…" she leaned in close to me and nestled her head in my chest.

I gulped and thought about what she just said. "I guess we're really alike then because both my best friends are god knows where…"

**__(Sora)__**

"I don't care how much 'she's your best friend', Kairi. I'm never in hell risking your life like that again. I hope you know that after your miracle incident, if you were to die right now, minutes later I'd be finding your murderer then killing myself too." I said this straight to Kairi's face. We were both atop of my bed in my now empty room.

Kairi sniffled and I hugged her tight. "I-I just can't believe N-Namine was the one behind all that."

I nodded my head in agreement. "I can't either." I let go of her and picked up the phone in my room. "I'm going to call and make arrangements for you to be in a different dorm room than her. I don't want you two in the same room." I growled. Kairi just lifelessly shook her head.

Kairi was my life. Sorry, Namine, but you've just gone over the top with wanting her dead.

**__(Riku)__**

I was still stunned by what Xion had said. People from around the shop stared at us like we were crazy. An angry janitor made his way over and mopped up the mess without saying anything to us. I guess he could feel the weird vibes from our table.

Xion was looking down at the banana yellow table. "Y-you said you wouldn't be mad at me…"

"I…" I sighed and looked up at her. I put my hands on the table, palm up. "I'm not mad, just shocked." that wasn't a total lie…I think…

Xion looked up and put her hands on top of mine. I held her hands as she stared up at me. "I know you're mad, Riku. You don't need to lie."

"Well…" might as well fess up if she knows my lying face. "That's really shocking, Xion… I never would have expected that…"

Xion sighed and squeezed my hands. "I've learned something this past few months. I've learned that life is so damn unexpected."

She had a point.

* * *

Ew. Not fond of this chapter! But, I wanted to get this chapter up today so I haven't really read through everything and I haven't italicized some words etc. Blechhh, spare me X_x?

So anyways, I'm also not fond of the tiny reviews coming from you guys, I'm used to the paragraph long reviews, please bring those back :D?

Oh. And this is not related to the story or anything but…

Did you know my birthday is on the 18th of February :D:D:D:D?

So I'm done here now! Show me your loveeeeeeeee :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD!

**REVIEWWW!**


	21. Away From Home

**Chapter 21: Away From Home**

**__(Hayner)__**

"What. The. Fuck?!" Hannah screeched. She was currently freaking out because Hannah, Natasha and I just received news that Xion was gone. Well, it was old news for me, but it was new to them. "How could she possibly be gone?!"

"Don't you realize how much you've bothered her? She ran away." I replied. I sank into the computer chair in Hannah and Natasha's dorm room and pulled out my phone. After seeing Xion the other day, I had walked by Olette who was strolling down the hall and for some reason I expected her to text me.

I had happily put on a smile because I haven't been alone with her before. All she did was glare at me then flip her hair and walk past me like I wasn't even there. My heart had sunk when she did so and at the moment, my heart was still sunken.

I stared at my phones wallpaper which was a picture I had taken with Pence and Olette way back when the three of us were inseparable. Hannah and Natasha still made fun of me for having that picture up. They made nicknames for Pence and Olette too, Tubby and Kitty. Pence was on the big side, but he wasn't fat. And Olette, she did not look like a cat. I hated how they would always make fun of them. It hurt me inside to see my best friends, correction: ex-best friends, be made fun of and I was so stupid and hopeless that I couldn't do anything about it.

"Where would she go though?" Natasha looked up from her toenails and put her nail polish wand down. She started to wiggle her toes the same way Olette always did.

_"Would orange or blue look good on my nails?" Olette asked as she sat beside Pence and I and examined the two bottles of nail polish in her hands._

_I looked away from the video games I was playing and pointed to the bright purple one sitting on the floor. "That one's pretty."_

_"Hayner you fucking fag!" Pence shoved me a bit. We were at that stage where we were still pre-pubescent and we thought that swearing made you 'cool'._

_"But Olette asked a fucking question!" I whined in my high-pitched voice._

_"Yeah! Stop ignoring me Pence, gosh. You'll never get a girl with _that_ kind of attitude!" Olette cried._

_"Shit, really?" Pence looked over with wide eyes. He threw away his controller and shut off the system. He crouched in front of Olette and looked up at her. "Please tell me how I can get hot girls to like me!"_

_I rolled my eyes and smirked. Olette just shook her head and pointed to her wiggling toes. "First tell me what colour would look good on my nails. Guys should have a good sense of colour-ology!"_

_Pence examined the nail polishes and picked out a grimy green looking one. "How about this one? It's seriously bitchin' to get on your nails!"_

_Olette grimaced. "Yuck, Pence! You picked the ugliest nail polish!" she then turned to me and smiled. "You should learn from Hayner, Pence. He picked the perfect colour." she poked me in the chest. "You've got a wonderful sense of colour-ology, mister!"_

"Stop smiling to yourself, you fucking creep." Natasha snorted. I blinked a few times to get that memorable moment out of my head and frowned. I looked down and at the phone in my lap. "If you want to fucking masturbate, you can leave." Hannah snickered at Natasha's comment.

I squinted my eyes and dropped my mouth. "What does that have to do with anything, Natasha? Maybe I shouldn't leave to masturbate, maybe I should leave to buy some soap so you can clean your dirty mind." She dropped her mouth too and gasped. Before she said anything I spoke up again, "do you only think about sex, drugs and alcohol? Do you seriously have no other life other than getting laid? You seriously need to get over yourself and stop causing everyone's problems." I walked towards the door and turned around and faced Hannah.

"Oh. And just so you know, Hannah, Natasha and I have never had sex before." I smiled at Natasha then walked out the room with a slam of the door.

**__(Riku)__**

"HI!" Aqua squealed and tackled Xion. Aqua lived in an apartment in the city of Radiant Garden. Xion and I just arrived to this place about an hour ago after a long car ride. It was still the afternoon, yet we were both so tired. "Hi, Riku!" Aqua said again and hugged me. I lazily hugged her back.

"Hello!"

"I have everything ready for you two!" Aqua said and dragged Xion inside by her hand. Xion happily looked back and pulled me in with them.

"So, first, you've got to meet Terra!" Aqua pulled us into what seemed like a living room but it was so messy I don't think I could even see the ground. Sprawled on the couch sat an older looking guy with brown hair. His eyes were glued to the video games he was playing. "Terra!" Aqua snapped.

"Oh-" he jumped and paused his game. He stood up and he was almost touching the ceiling. His height was massive. He walked over to us and shook our hands. "Hello you guys. I'm Terra."

"Xion." Xion smiled to him.

He then shook my hand. "I'm Riku."

"Nice to finally meet you guys." Terra smiled.

"Ven's not here right now," Aqua said and Terra closely stood next to her. From the way they stood I knew that the two had some chemistry. What a girly thing of me to think.

"The Roxas look alike?" Xion asked.

Aqua smiled and nodded her head. "Yup." she then turned to Terra. "I've told you about Roxas, right?"

"Yeah. That's actually really weird…" he said.

"Ok, you can play your video games now!" Aqua lightly shoved Terra back down on his seat. "So, down this way." Aqua led Xion and I down a hall. There were five doors leading to different rooms. "This is your room, Riku." she opened one of the doors and inside was a basic bedroom which I was guessing was the guestroom.

"Wow." I looked at the room, "Is this a guestroom?"

"Yup, yup." she said. "Since Terra, Ven and I live together, our parents for some reason think that they can just sleepover here too so we had to buy a house with an extra bedroom." she then pulled us towards the room right next to this one. "And this is my room, which will now be yours." she said to Xion.

"What!?" Xion said as Aqua opened the door and inside was a huge, neat, spacious bedroom. "You did not give up your room for me!"

"I did!" Aqua smiled.

"No, no, no!" Xion shook her head. "Riku and I can't just barge in on your house like that and take away your room! Riku and I can share one."

"What?!" I widened my eyes.

"Oh…I guess that works too…" she then smiled at me quickly before leaning in towards Xion's ear and whispering something. I just stood in my spot and pretended to be focused on something else.

"I'm not telling you until you tell me what's going on between you and Terra!" Xion smiled wide.

"Sh! Sh! Sh!" Aqua maniacally jumped in the air and covered Xion's mouth. I raised an eyebrow at the strange sight. "He could've heard!"

Xion giggled. "Can we have, like, a family meeting later? We shall discuss things then."

"Sure." Aqua smiled then looked over at me. "Are you fine with sharing a room with Xion?"

"Oh…" it'll be just like the honeymoon suite incident all over again, Riku. Just say yes, you know you'll love it. "Shut up!" I said absentmindedly. Aqua and Xion both raised an eyebrow. "I meant to say that to my…" self? Riku, stop scaring them! "Never mind." I replied glumly. Why did my brain keep talking to me like that?!

"Is that a no…?" Xion seemed hurt.

"No! No! No!" I shook my hands in front of me and started to heat up.

"Well _that's_ a no." Aqua smirked at me.

I sighed, "yes, I'll sleep with Xion."

"WHAT?!" Aqua's reply scared me and made me jump in the air. I looked up at her confusingly and into her wide eyes. I then looked at Xion who was both giggling and blushing off to the side. What did I say?! "I never knew you two…did…well…had…that…err…" Aqua awkwardly scratched at her head. "Man, this is awkward." she closed her eyes and breathed in. I was still trying to think about what I had said wrong. She opened her eyes, "What I meant to say is, I never knew you guys needed _that_ kind of privacy…"

'Yes, I'll sleep with Xion.' oh god no. Aqua did _not_ take that the wrong way. "WAIT!" I yelled. "That's not what I meant!" I knew for a fact that I was red as hell now. "No, we don't do stuff like that yet!"

"Yet?!" Xion howled with laughter. I don't understand how she found this embarrassing and awkward moment funny. I also don't understand why nothing coming out of my mouth was right.

"Yet?!" Aqua had said at the same time. "Ah! Mental images! Ah!" Aqua closed her eyes then shoved both of us into the guestroom. "You guys can do your stuff then come out when you-" she stopped and slapped herself in the face. "Oh god, do your stuff?! More mental images!" she shook her head. "The washroom is right down the hall and if you need me I'll be in the living room with Terra." she said quickly and closed the door.

Xion was still giggling like an idiot beside me. I glared down at her. "Why are you laughing?!"

"Because I love you!" Xion grinned and hugged me.

I snorted and hugged her back. "Aqua doesn't seem to be as mature as I thought she would be…"

"Who cares? I just know that this runaway was the best thing I've done in a long time." she nuzzled her head in my chest and I smiled to myself. Yes it was. Yes, it was.

**__(Sora)__**

"You're either siding with her or with us." I had made sure that I sounded strict like a teacher. Roxas was really stubborn so I had no idea where this conversation was going.

"No! You can't let me choose. But anyways, she even said that she wouldn't want Kairi dead. Why would she want to kill her best friend?!" Roxas yelled back.

Roxas was sitting across from me on a beanbag chair. I was up on top of my bed with Kairi under my arm. It's been only a day since I found out that Namine was the one behind all the messages. For some reason, Roxas had decided to talk to us. After Kairi and I completely ignored the two for the whole day, they just seemed all down in the dumps.

"Yeah right, Roxas." I snorted. "I'm pretty sure if you don't leave her ass right now, she's going to end up killing you too."

Roxas jumped up from the beanbag chair and furiously clenched and unclenched his fists. "Don't fucking talk about her like that."

"Why not?" I let go of Kairi and stood up. I heard her whimper but I just ignored it and stared at Roxas. "Oh right, I can answer my own question. She's probably going to kill me if I keep on talking about her like that."

"SORA!" Roxas growled. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

I looked at Roxas with disbelief. "What's wrong with me?! You're the one who's setting their self up with a maniac!"

"Take that back!"

"No." I childishly said.

"Take it back. Now." Roxas growled. The obvious anger from his face was creeping me out.

"No…" I said again. I wasn't too sure if I should've said that or not though…

"You stupid asshole!" Roxas lunged forward and dragged me to the ground. He furiously punched me in the face.

"Shut up, Roxas!" I shoved him off of me then started to punch him in the face.

"Stop it!" Kairi cried and tried to separate us. We both ignored Kairi and just kept at it. "Stop it!" she cried again.

Roxas and I both were out of breath as Kairi finally ripped us apart. Blood dripped from both of our noses and I could see from Roxas' face that he was starting to get bruises on his jaw line.

"Fuck off, Roxas. Go play with your stupid murderer girlfriend." I said. Roxas glared at me then just shook his head.

"If that's how you want it…" he wiped his nose with his sleeve and left the room.

"Sora… you're bleeding…" Kairi stuffed a random shirt from the ground under my nose.

"No shit…" I said quietly. Now that Roxas was gone I didn't feel so strong and tough anymore. I felt helpless. "Why did Riku leave us here?"

"It's just the two of us now. Don't worry… we'll be fine." she stroked my arm.

"We should go back to Destiny Islands…" I looked up at Kairi and she widened her eyes.

"But-"

"The only reason we came here is because we thought we would have so much fun and because Riku was all into the classes they had here. Now that Roxas and Namine are gone, along with Riku, we don't even have a reason to stay here anymore." I took the shirt from her hand and pulled it away from my nose, examining the dark blood on it.

"That's… true…" she sighed and looked down at the carpet. "But we have no way of getting home."

I sighed too then an idea popped into my head. "My birthday is coming up soon. I'll be able to drive because I'll be 16 so if we can somehow find a car, we can go back home!"

"But you need to drive with someone who has had driving experience-"

"Whatever. I just don't want to stay here anymore." I said. Kairi's expression relaxed.

"Ok. I guess it's a plan then." she looked up at me and I put on a fake smile and kissed her on the head with that nasty iron taste of blood lingering in my mouth.

**__(Riku)__**

"He's practically like our little brother!" Aqua giggled and Terra nodded.

Xion leaned on me some more on the sofa we were sitting on. "I really want to see if they act the same. That'd be the weirdest thing ever! He's not adopted or anything right?" Xion joked.

"I'd probably cry if he were adopted, his parents are amazing." Terra said.

Aqua nodded. "What about your parents, Xion? You don't seem to talk about them much."

"Well, I'm adopted…" Xion shrugged. "That's why it was so easy running away. They're the adoptive parents who don't give a shit about their adoptive daughter."

All this parent talk made me think about my parents back home. Once they find out that I've ran away from school they'll have my head cut off or something. My parents weren't as chilled as Sora's parents, but they weren't overly strict either.

"I still don't get why you two ran away…" Terra raised an eyebrow and looked beside him at Aqua then at the two of us. He seemed to be changing the conversation away from Xion's parents. Even though Xion didn't mind talking about them, it was really considerate of Terra to do that. I always felt like the oldest one because I _was_ the oldest one in my group, but now Terra seemed to have stole that role from me.

"Oh god." Aqua said. "You better not tell me you guys ran away together to Radiant Garden because you two wanted to-"

"Aqua!" Xion and I both yelled. We both started to change ten shades of red. Terra just laughed at us and Aqua soon joined in on the laughter.

"So what's the real reason then?" Aqua asked.

"Uhm…" Xion looked away. "Just some school drama…"

I tightened my grip on Xion just in case she was having some bad flashbacks.

"Terra, I got that game we were looking for!" a blonde boy jumped into the room with a videogame in his hand. The smile on his face was toothy and wide.

"Roxas?!" Xion jumped in her seat.

"Holy fuck…" I stared at Roxas' doppelganger.

"Ven!" Aqua bounced up and skipped over to him. She held his hand and brought him over to the seat Xion and I were situated on. He just smiled at us while we wore both scared and shocked expressions.

"This is Xion and this is Riku." Aqua pointed to the two of us.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Ven smiled and shook our hands. He then chucked the videogame towards Terra. Ven and Aqua both sat down at the sofa across from us. "You guys look like you've just seen a ghost…" Ven chuckled awkwardly.

"You…look exactly like Roxas…" Xion stared at him.

"Oh, right. That Roxas guy…" Ven laughed again. Terra jumped up and was putting the new videogame into its system.

"It's actually really weird how much you guys are alike." I said. "You've even got that cheerful bouncy personality that Roxas and Sora have…"

"Thanks, I guess." Ven smiled the 'Roxas Smile'.

"Except your voice is deeper." Xion pointed out.

"Way to creep him, Xion." I lightly smacked her arm and smirked.

"No but he does!" Xion said then turned back to Ven. "And your hair. It's shorter. But almost every spike is there." Xion seemed to have a good mental picture of Roxas at the moment. "And from what you're wearing right now, it seems you have really good taste in style."

"Thanks…" he said and kept his smile on.

"Stop acting like such a creep, Xion!" Aqua giggled.

"You guys wanna play?" Terra held up three controllers. "I don't have enough controllers but we can take turns?"

"What game is it?" I looked on the screen and noticed the familiar game. "Hell no! I am _not_ playing that game with Xion here!"

Xion turned her head and looked up at the screen. "You're just sad that I'm better than you!" she smiled.

"Whoa." Terra and Ven both said.

"What?" Xion took a controller and readied herself.

"Girls play videogames?!" Ven asked.

Xion snorted. "Correction: Girls _own_ at videogames."

"Oh god. Am I the only one on this planet that hates videogames?" Aqua groaned.

There's Kairi, I wanted to say but the words never left my mouth. No point in saying that because they didn't even know Kairi, other than Xion. I looked at the familiar scene in front of me. For some reason this scene reminded me of one of the good times we had at Roxas' house. I wished that that had never disappeared and all this drama had never happened.

I sighed and somehow caught Xion's attention. She put her controller down and looked up at me.

"You ok?" she asked as Ven and Terra shouted at each other because they were both losing.

"Yeah…" I sighed again. "I'm just down because I know that I'm never going to be as good as you in this game." I smiled as I pointed to the screen. She smiled back and turned back to the game, joining in on Ven and Terra's shouting.

I gulped and took my phone out of my pocket. I turned it on and there were nearly 100 texts just from Sora alone.

I couldn't leave my best friend hanging like that. I had to somehow contact them and tell them I was fine.

* * *

Yay for TAV :D!

Thank you all for the birthday wishes! I've told my parents that they won't have to get me anything now because I'll be asking for a psp/bbs later ;).

So, this story is about to end soon and I'm just trying to find a good way to some it up.

Would you like a cliffhanger ending or just some ugly boring sappy ending like that prequel :o?

Review, review, review! :3


	22. The End

**Chapter 22**

**__(Riku)__**

"Xion?"

"Mh?" she turned around and faced me as we lay in our bed in Aqua's house. It was a little past 2 am and neither of us could sleep. Well, I was pretty sure Xion was about to fall asleep if I hadn't called for her.

"Where exactly is Axel?" I'd just realized as I was laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, that Axel's name hasn't came up in conversation not once since we reached Radiant Garden. I'm pretty sure he was a_ big _reason to why we were here first of all.

"I don't even know…to be truthful." Xion sighed and used a pillow to lift her head up.

"We _are_ going to look for him, right?" I asked.

Xion smiled. "You seem more eager than me. Yes we are, but tomorrow we've got to go with Ven to his school. We need our education you know."

I smiled back at her. "Oh, stop trying to sound all smart!"

Xion giggled. "You know deep down somewhere in my brain, I am a _very_ intelligent person!"

I snorted and she wiped the smile off her face and replaced it with a frown. "I'm kidding." I kissed her forehead. "Now get some sleep."

"Fine." she stuck out her tongue then snuggled in closer to me.

I've heard of people crying their self to sleep, but tonight I did the exact opposite: I smiled myself to sleep.

**__(Roxas)__**

"They're totally ignoring us…" Namine sighed. I tightened my grip on our interlocked hands and continued walking inside the cafeteria.

"Don't mind Sora and Kairi. We don't need them anyways." I said to her. I tried to look for an open table but the cafeteria seemed to be packed today. People must've not wanted to eat out because of all the snow outside.

"Ok…" Namine sighed again. She then pointed to a table in the far back with one person sitting there. "Is that…Hayner?"

I shrugged. "Dunno." I continued walking further into the cafeteria when Namine tugged on my hand. "Yeah?" I looked at her.

"Lets go sit with him…" Namine said.

"What are you smoking?!" I asked her. She just rolled her eyes and pulled me towards him. Once we got there we each took a seat in front of Hayner. He looked rather down.

"Hi, Hayner!" Namine smiled. Hayner confusingly looked between the both of us before speaking up.

"Hello…" he said quietly. "Are you guys…? What are you guys doing here?"

"We can't eat with a friend?" Namine was being way too friendly for my likings.

Hayner smiled. "Thanks, Namine. Really."

"No problem." she said back then elbowed me in the rib.

"Ow." I replied. Namine rolled her eyes at me and I turned to Hayner and smiled a bit. "Well, if this kid over here says you're not as bad as you are, I guess I'll believe her."

Hayner's face instantly beamed with happiness. "Really?"

I couldn't help but smirk. "A little too happy there, don't you think?"

"I…" Hayner shrugged his shoulders, letting the smile sit on his face. "it's been so long since I've had friends…"

I bit my tongue from having my mouth drop down. Was Hayner really saying this? "What about Hannah and Natasha?"

Hayner scoffed. "You thought they were my friends? I just escaped from their living hell. I don't think friends have you live through hell…"

"Hayner…" Namine put her hand on top of Hayner's. I know I can't say I wasn't jealous of the little moment they shared there. "Don't worry. You can escape them all, now. You _and_ Xion can both be gone from their clutches."

"Yeah. Can't believe she ran off all the way to R-" Hayner suddenly stopped himself. "Never mind. You guys don't know where she is, right?"

"Wait!" I shouted. "You know where she is?!"

Hayner shook his head. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?!" I slammed the table.

"Roxas…" Namine said. "Xion needs time, leave her alone."

"But…" I sighed. "I need to somehow contact her though…" I sighed again. "I guess I could try..."

"Yes, Roxas. That's what you should do." Namine smiled then quickly looked over at the entrance to the cafeteria.

I turned my head that way too and watched as Sora glared straight at me while Kairi just pretended she didn't notice us.

I glared back at Sora. If that's how it'll be, that's how it'll be.

**__(Sora)__**

I walked closely to Kairi as we swerved our way through the messy halls. Kairi was still not back to her talking mood yet. I guess it was because we really didn't have anyone to talk to anymore. She said she got a hold of Selphie before school started and they had a quick talk. Knowing Kairi, a quick talk probably lasted for a whole 2 hours. I guess that call should've had Kairi speak up more, but it did the exact opposite.

Kairi squeezed my hand and I turned around and faced her. "Yeah, Kai?"

"I don't want to go to the cafeteria, what if Roxas and Nami are there?" she asked quietly.

I squeezed back on her hand and pulled her close, "don't worry, just ignore them."

She sighed then nodded her head. "Ok."

Once again she answered back with one word. I silently sighed and continued leading Kairi into the cafeteria. Once we entered, guess what the first thing we saw was? Roxas and Namine. I could feel Kairi speeding up and trying to ignore them as best as she could. I just glared at Roxas in disgust, then I noticed something else, he was sitting with Hayner. Great, another enemy.

"There's no seats in here." I stated blankly.

"Lets take a walk outside." Kairi was now in front of me as she steered herself towards the doors.

"Kairi, you're only wearing a t-shirt." I said to her but she just kept pulling me. I knew that it was freezing outside because of all the snow falling from the sky and the fact that the cafeteria was packed with people.

"I don't want to be in there." she said as soon as we exited the cafeteria and stepped into the freshly dropped snow. I instantly got a shiver up my spine even though I had been wearing a sweater.

"Well, we have to go inside soon, you're going to freeze." I let go of her hand and slid my arm out of my sweater. "Or you could take this." I wrapped my sweater around Kairi's shoulders. She smiled at me and we kept walking in the direction of the big leafless tree in the middle of an open field.

"Now _you're_ going to freeze!" she took the sweater off her shoulders and handed it back to me. "You take it."

"No. _You're_ the one who needs it! I can stand the cold." I pushed her hand holding the sweater towards her.

We reached the lone tree and we simultaneously sat against the trunk. We both burst out into laughter at our connected thinking.

"You take it." she held it out again.

I shook my head then raised a pointed finger into the air. "How about we share the sweater?"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Sora? Your sweater isn't _that_ big."

I grinned and inched closer to Kairi. I wrapped my arms around her. "Maybe we should get smaller and then try to fit into the sweater?"

"Or we could just share body heat. That works too, you know." Kairi smiled back at me then put her head onto my shoulder.

"Or we could just stop being idiots and head on inside." I stated matter-of-factly.

Kairi shook her head. "No. I like being out here alone with you. Just us. Just the two of us."

"If only this moment could stay this way." I sighed. Kairi nodded her head and I brought my finger up and lifted her chin towards me. "I love you, Kairi." I said to her.

"I love you too, Sora." she said then brought her face closer to mine and kissed me.

**__(Xion)__**

I smiled to myself as I watched Riku sleep. He was so cute when he was sleeping. I lay in bed with the sun creeping in through the windows. It was probably noon but I was way too lazy to move from my spot, so I just sat there and thought about random things. I could hear footsteps outside and I assumed that they belonged to either Aqua, Terra or Ven. Thankfully they were all respectful and didn't have the need to disturb Riku and I-

"GOOD MORNIN-" the door slammed open and a very familiar voice echoed in the room. I flinched in bed because of the pitch of the voice and because of how ironic that moment was. I actually think I let out a scream as I rolled over Riku, waking him up, and hid under the blankets. "XION?!"

Riku groaned and rubbed his eyes and I poked out of the blankets. I looked at my red haired best friend in a casual printed tee and blue jeans. He looked horrified to see me. "AXEL!" I tried to jump out of bed, but that failed because I was too wrapped up in the blankets. I ended up tumbling to the ground, dragging Riku along with me.

Riku lay on top of me on the floor. I groaned and Riku immediately jumped off of me. He also grabbed the blankets off of me and wrapped them around him like a huge kings cape.

"Axel!" I yelled again and this time I carefully jumped up and hugged him. He gave me a hug back, it just didn't feel like a real hug. "What are you doing here?!" I squealed.

"What are you and Riku doing in bed together?!" Axel pulled away and still kept that horrified look on his face. I opened my mouth to say something then I sheepishly looked away and smiled, feeling myself go red. "Rikuyou'renotevenwearingashirt! What the fuck!" Axel's voice was high pitched and squeaky.

"I sleep in my boxers only! Not my fault!" Riku explained and kept the blankets wrapped around himself.

"We didn't do anything Axel…" I smiled up at him then tilted my head to the side, letting my hair fall off from around my neck.

Axel just stared at my neck with an even more horrified look. He pointed and then shielded his face with his other hand. "DON'T TELL ME THAT'S A HICKEY ON YOUR NECK!"

I slapped my neck and started to blush even more. "No! It's just…" I looked over at Riku who was probably just as embarrassed as I was. "Riku stabbed me yesterday with a pen on my neck! Duh!"

"XION OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!" Axel covered his eyes and didn't remove that horrified look off his face. "I came here to see my best friend, not my best friend and her new boyfriend get it on! Oh god, Riku, what the hell man!"

"What can I say? She's irresistible!" Riku grinned. I glared at him.

"At least your hair is long enough to cover your neck," Axel said to Riku, "I won't need to see any nasty hickey's on your neck." Axel then froze and grimaced. "Oh god! Mental image! Mental image!!!"

"Shut up, Axel!" I grinned and hugged him. "I've missed you so much."

I could feel Axel's face muscles pull up into a smile. "At least you're happy." he hugged me back more sincere now. Once he pulled away he walked over to Riku.

"Oh h-hey…" Riku said then tightened the blanket around himself.

"I'm not going to punch you, stop shivering you wuss!" Axel grinned then smacked Riku in the back, causing him to bounce forward. "Thanks for taking care of her."

"N-no problem…" Riku groaned and rubbed his back.

"Axel, you're so mean!" I helped Riku up and Axel started to grimace again.

"Ew! Don't touch each other when I'm around! Mental images, ew! Mental images!" Axel yelled and left the room.

I just smiled then looked up at Riku. He was smiling as well. Riku pushed some hair behind my ear then kissed my forehead.

I removed my hair from behind my ear, "don't do that, the hickey is more visible that way." I grinned as Riku blushed a crimson red.

**__(!)__**

"How'd you get here anyways?" I stuffed some bacon into my mouth. I looked up at Aqua who was at the stove. "Best bacon ever, Aqua!"

"Thanks, Xion." Aqua smiled then brought a pan full of bacon over to the breakfast table where Riku, Axel, Ven and I sat and ate. Terra was off to school and Aqua and Ven decided to skip school for us.

"Aqua. That girl chased me down or something." Axel grinned and put like 3 strips of bacon into his mouth.

"Fatass." Riku smirked. Glad to see that the two didn't have much hatred in between each other now. I guess I tied them together.

"I still think you're the weirdest guy ever." Axel pointed over to Ven.

"Me?" Ven pointed a thumb to himself.

"Yeah, Roxas look-alike much?" Axel said.

"Maybe I was born first, ok?" Ven smiled.

"Where'd you find Axel, Aqua?" I put my fork down and sipped on my orange juice.

"I haven't told you yet, but someone back at TTBS handed me this before I left." Aqua walked out of the room then walked back in with a piece of paper in her hand. She gave it to me and I read it out loud.

"Axel's going to be-" Axel then snatched the paper from my hand as I tried to read it.

"That's the address to where I was forced to stay." Axel stared at the piece of paper then looked up at us. "The police told me that since I broke the rules by going over to TTBS I had to leave Twilight Town or I had to go to some intensely locked down boarding school, aka, hell."

"Why Radiant Garden?" I asked.

Axel shrugged. "Saix told me to. He was there when the police took me away. He said that Radiant Garden would be a good place to go. Ironically, it was." Axel smiled.

"And you have no idea where Seifer is, right?" I asked quietly.

Axel and Riku both gripped on the fork and glass in their hands at the sound of his name.

"He's not near you, that's all that matters." Axel removed his anger and somehow cheered himself up.

"Good." Riku muttered.

"I am so confused right now." Ven said.

"So, since we're apparently going to be staying here now, I guess we'll need to find a different house." I said.

"No, no, no-!" Aqua said.

"Yes, yes, yes." Riku interrupted. "We're definitely not staying here for free. We'll find a room next door or something? If we all get jobs we can somewhat pay for an apartment."

"That would be good." I nodded.

"Well, I guess I could help with that. Maybe for now you guys can get half of the pay for the house? Then we should all move into a bigger room, like the ones on the top floor. Once we have enough money of course." Aqua said.

"I can't believe you're going through so much shit for us. You barely know us." Axel said.

"Yeah, well, too bad! I can't just have you guys hanging!" Aqua smiled.

"I guess." I smiled back. "Can we do something right now, guys?"

"Sure." Everyone said.

"I want a picture with my two lovers." I jumped up and grabbed Riku and Axel's hands. I stood in between them and looked over at Aqua.

"The camera's right here." Ven picked up a camera from beside him and threw it to Aqua.

"A picture with two of my lovers." Axel mocked. "Still not a fan of this Riku Xion relationship…" Axel groaned.

"Shut up." I grinned as Aqua got the camera ready.

"Ready?"

"Blech." Axel said.

"Cheeeeese!" Riku grinned.

The three of us suddenly started to push each other and make funny faces. The three of us started to laugh our heads off as Aqua just kept snapping.

"Ok, done!" Aqua said.

"What!? We weren't ready!" Riku yelled.

"The pictures looked cute anyways." Aqua smiled.

I guess I could agree with her. I knew for a fact that I had everyone I wanted right beside me. I had wonderful new friends that for some reason acted like I was family to them.

This was the end of all that stupid drama and the beginning of my brand new life.

**__(Namine)__**

"I still feel really bad…" I explained to Yuffie.

Roxas, Yuffie and I sat in the living room of Roxas' house. We had just explained to Yuffie what we were going through.

Yuffie frowned. "I don't even know what to feel…" the frown on her face said otherwise.

"I guess you should probably just punish me or something… I deserve it anyways…" I whispered.

"No, you don't." Roxas hugged me tightly. "Stop saying that."

"Actually, maybe I should punish you guys." Yuffie said as Aerith yelled in the background. "How about you start by cleaning the first guest room, Namine?"

"Yuffie…" I said. "That's not what I mean…"

"Well, I can't be mad at you with you being Roxas' girlfriend and all. So I guess I'm going to have to live with you. But hey, you did send those messages for a good cause. You cared about Xion." Yuffie stood up. "In a minute, Aerith!" she yelled back to Aerith.

"Yuffie…" Roxas smiled then pulled me up. "Fine. Namine will clean it."

"You're helping too, mister." I smiled back to him.

"You guys have your lovey-dovey moment while I go to Aerith, her highness. See you guys in two hours or so!" Yuffie ran off.

**__(!)__**

"I can't believe Yuffie took it so easily." I said as Roxas and I walked towards the closet and started our cleaning there.

"That's Yuffie for you." Roxas smiled and walked towards the back of the closet.

"At least I know I can rely on her." I smiled as well and picked up some clothes from the ground. As I did this, something caught my eye, a door like thing against the wall. "What's this…" I shoved the hanging clothes out of the way then pointed towards the chute looking thing. "Roxas, look!"

"Hm?" Roxas turned around then looked over at the door. "What's that?"

"It's your house." I giggled. He carefully stuck a hand out and opened it up. "It looks like a slide!" I shouted into it then smiled childishly.

"Are you down for trying out this slide?" Roxas grinned and read my mind.

"You go first." I said to Roxas. He shrugged then pecked me on the lips.

"Just in case I die, I love you, Nam." he said then jumped into the chute like slide.

"I love you too!" I giggled as Roxas disappeared in the darkness. I put my ear to the chute and heard a thud. "Roxas?"

"It's a room! Come down here!" I heard Roxas' faint voice yell.

"Is it scary?" I asked. He didn't reply and I waited for him for another few minutes before shrugging and jumping in. I screeched as I slid down the dark slide and seconds later I dropped on the ground with a thud into a room that looked like a janitors closet. Roxas was examining something in his hands so intently that he didn't even care that my ass was probably broken now.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know, but look." Roxas' eyes were wide as he turned over a photo in his hand. It was a black and white portrait of a blonde woman who strongly resembled…

"She looks like me…" my eyes were too, wide eyed.

"From the caption on the back, I'm assuming this is my mom…" Roxas said and flipped over to the back of the photo.

"That's so weird." I said. Roxas kept examining the photos and I just shrugged it off and walked over to the door. I opened it up and found myself in the library. A strange flashback came into my mind and I turned around to Roxas. "Remember when Sora and Kairi were in that fight over the drunken Sora with Hannah and Natasha incident?"

"Mhm." Roxas mumbled.

"Sora came out of this room, remember? When we were all down here after that gunshot…" I turned around. "We're in the library."

"Whoa…" Roxas stood up. "This is the room that my parents would never let me see and I've always thought of it as 'the secret room'."

"Weird…" I said again. Roxas suddenly slammed the pictures on the ground then stormed out of 'the secret room' and into the library. I followed him, "where are you going?"

"I can't believe this. I don't know anything about my parents!" Roxas said angrily. I ran up to him and took his hand.

"Roxas… you said you've gone through this already. You know that there's other people in your life that matter more than your parents and you don't really need them." I said to him.

"But how come every time I look at you I always see someone else. I always remember these weird memories where there was this blonde boy who looked exactly like me." Roxas knitted his brows.

"Roxas…" I hugged him. "This is probably all because of everything that's happened to you lately. Xion and Axel. Sora. Kairi. Hannah and Natasha." I stated. "But guess what? You can always count on me. I'll always be here, even when you're going crazy and starting to see yourself in these weird dreams of yours." I smiled at him and he lifted one of the corner of his mouth into a smile.

"Thank you so much, Namine. I love you." He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"I love you too, Mr. tomato-crazy-dreams-blonde-head." I smirked and kissed him. I didn't have much left, but the thing was, I didn't really _need_ much. I just needed Roxas to continue on with life and I would be fine.

**__(Kairi)__**

"Are you ready, though?" Sora asked me for the hundredth time.

"I'm ready, Sora. I was ready on New Year's and I'm still ready today." I smiled up at him.

"But… first, I need to get something out of the way…"

I tilted my head to the side, "what is it?"

"Can we pretend that I didn't lose my virginity to that creeper girl? I didn't want her to be my first. I don't think of sex as something of lust, I think of it as something that should be done between two people who love each other. I didn't love her, but I love you. I want my first time to be with you, I want to act as if that other time never happened." Sora sincerely looked at me and I couldn't help but shed a tear.

"Sora… of course. Of course we can. I don't even care anymore about that girl, I know that you love me." I smiled up at him through my tears.

"Kairi, I love you." Sora kissed me but pulled away quicker than I thought. "I just want to say one thing…"

"What is it?"

"You know I'm not a serious person. I know you know I'm not." Sora grinned.

I raised an eyebrow, "what are you talking about…?"

"I lost my virginity, can I have yours?" Sora's face beamed with happiness.

"You are the biggest loser I've ever known. And I love it." I giggled and kissed the love of my life.

**__(?)__**

"Just when they thought it was over, it's not yet."

"What are you doing on your phone?"

"Texting these 3 wonderful pairs."

"It's not over yet?" they read the text that the other was sending.

"No it is not." they smiled evilly and clicked send.

___________

**End.**

* * *

IT IS DONE! This is a super long chapter, holy! I was too lazy to think about splitting up this chapter into two so I just smooshed it all into one :D.

How'd you guys like this story? Or this chapter? I know it's really mushy and ugly and boring and rushed and all but tell me what you think!

And guess what? I was in bed the other day on my dsi and on flip note I started to make diagrams for the next story! It's super confusing and it blew my mind so I tried to make the plot twists easier and simpler. And I tried to make them all make sense too, haha. So, you know what that means? It means that the next story will come out faster than you thought!

Thank you all for the reviews during the duration of this story :D!

I love you all so much ! (L).

Remember to read my other story; Marshmallows and Swingsets, and don't forget to have me on Author Alerts so you know when the next story is out!

Peace out for now!

**-xforgottenmemories**

P.S. I have my email now up on my profile, you can now email me as much as you want :D(L)


	23. Extra

A/N: I'm so happy that Canada won 14 medals in the Olympics that I'm going to give you all the prologue(ish)-like chapter that was supposed to be in Broken Mirrors (that's the name of the third story).

:D

**Extra:**

**__(Sora)__**

"Kairi, you're eating like you're some starving cow." I said to Kairi as the two of us sat in my dorm. She was stuffing herself with her third bag of a full sized chips bag.

Kairi stopped stuffing her face and looked up at me. "A-are you calling me f-fat?" she said with her mouth full of Lays potato chips.

"Well, yeah, kinda." I joked around with her.

"You're such a dick!" Kairi started to bawl her eyes out.

"Kairi!" I jumped up and hugged her, "I was kidding!"

"Really?" she immediately stopped crying and smiled. "Good! You scared me for a second!"

"Haha…yeah…" I awkwardly inched myself away from Kairi.

"Can you pass me the chips, Sora?" Kairi lounged on the sofa like a princess and stared up at the TV. The chips were sitting right next to her hands.

"Kairi… the chips aren't even a second away from you…" I said to her.

"GET ME THE CHIPS NOW!" she suddenly growled, making me jump.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I grabbed the chips and started to feed them to her. I remember reading somewhere that when your girlfriend is PMSing, you have to show her a lot of affection. Well, I guess it's time to show her a lot of affection then…

**__(Riku)__**

"Are you guys hiring?" I asked the clerk behind the CD store's counter.

"Sure." she shrugged her shoulders. "Gives me another reason to quit." she chewed on her gum like a horse.

"Yes!" Xion smiled and pumped a fist into the air. "We'll have three applications, please!"

"Right, here ya go." she handed us our applications and we walked out the door.

"Are they hiring?" Axel asked from his seat in Riku's car. He then noticed Riku and I holding hands. "Riku, let go of Xion before I stab your eye with this nail file!"

"What's he doing with a nail file?" I bent down and whispered into Xion's ear. She giggled and Axel just kept glaring at us.

"Hold on. Watch." Xion whispered back to me and glanced over at Axel. She let out an innocent smile then pecked me on the lips.

"EW, XION!" Axel yelled and covered his eyes.

Xion and I started to laugh as Axel started to make gagging noises. We entered the car and as I sat in the drivers seat, Axel punched me hard on the arm.

"Ow!" I yelped.

"Get out of here!" Axel yelled.

"Oh, hush, Axel." Xion said from the back. "Now, Riku, do you remember how to get back to Ven and Aqua's school?"

"Oh shit." I said and the three of us burst into laughter.

**__(Roxas)__**

"Meh." Namine looked at her sketchpad and grimaced. "The nose is way off."

"Who are you drawing?" I looked away from my videogame and down at Namine's sketch.

"You. I think." Namine cocked her head. "You have way more hair than this drawing though. Yet it looks fine like this."

"Hm…" as I looked down at the drawing I grabbed one of Namine's blue pencil crayons and started to colour in the eyes. Once I was done I put the pencil crayon down and examined the sketch. "It looks like him."

"Huh?"

I shook my head and then used both of my hands to cover up the top half of the drawing. "It also looks like you." I then grabbed Namine's eraser then erased all the hair on my head. I then took her pencil and drew in spiky hair like Sora's. "Now it looks like Sora."

"All because of our eyes?" Namine seemed confused.

"Sure…" I said then gave Namine her pencil back. I turned back to my videogames and stayed quiet the rest of the time.

**__(Kairi)__**

"Can I sit with you guys?" Olette appeared suddenly behind me. Sora and I were sitting at a four person table in our schools cafeteria.

"Sure, Olette." I smiled at her.

"Where's Pence?" Sora asked. I just kept on eating my burger and listened on to the conversation.

"He's out on vacation." she answered. "Can I ask you guys a question?"

"Sure." Sora replied since I was too busy with my burger I couldn't answer.

"Why is Hayner with Roxas and Namine?" she was quiet about this question.

"Dunno." I said with a full mouth.

"Oh. Ok."

"You have some history with Hayner, don't you?" Sora read the question from my mind.

Olette nodded her head. "Yeah. I've noticed that Hayner hasn't been near Hannah and Natasha for a few weeks now too. It's just weird."

"Weird to see him?" I finished up with my burger.

"I guess. Even Pence feels weird about it too." she shrugged. "Oh well."

"That must really suck." I said to her. I put a hand on her leg. "I feel your pain."

"You do?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

I shook my head. "Not really… but… Sora you just killed the moment!"

"Oh… oops…" Sora scratched the back of his head.

Olette smiled up at us. "Thanks guys."

"No problemo." I smiled back at her. Maybe I do have at least one friend at this school.

**__(Namine)__**

"I passed by Kairi in the halls today." I said to Roxas and Hayner. "It felt really awkward… I wanted to say hi to her, but I didn't want to."

"That's what I feel every time I pass by Pence and or Olette." Hayner sighed.

"Same for me, but towards Sora. Might I add that he's also my own cousin too?" Roxas sighed.

"We're like, in the worst positions ever." I frowned. "I hope we can all become friends again."

"I wish that Axel and Xion would come back…" Roxas whispered. "And I wish that that stupid dream would get out of my head…"

"The same old dream?" I asked. Roxas nodded his head. Nowadays, all Roxas would talk about is that one dream he kept having which involved him and a mirror of himself. He also said that he sees Xion and Axel in that dream too. It was actually really annoying how he acted as if his dreams were real life events.

"I wish I could time travel. I would go back to that time before I decided to hang out with Seifer." Hayner sighed.

"What's the real story behind all that?" I curiously asked.

"Well…" Hayner slouched in his seat. "I haven't told anyone this…but…I guess I could tell you guys…"

"You can tell us anything." I assured him.

Hayner smiled then went back to serious mode. "It all started when Pence told me he liked Olette… then Olette told me she kinda liked Pence. Pence being my best friend knew that I had the biggest crush ever on Olette, yet he still went with his plans and the two said that they would get together. I was so pissed off that I decided to ditch them at our usual spot and I just strolled the streets of Twilight Town." Hayner explained. Roxas and I just nodded intently, "And then I saw Seifer. Roxas, you know that I never liked Seifer and we always hated each other from the start." Roxas nodded his head, "well he was high at that time, and I guess I didn't know what I was doing as I asked him for some weed. That's when I started getting high all the time and Olette and Pence decided to ditch me. I stopped smoking a while after yet Seifer kept me with his gang because I had a way of persuading people to buy weed off of Seifer. From then on I started living my fake 'happy' life. Then I got all caught up with Hannah and Natasha and that's when I knew that I'd hit rock bottom." Hayner stopped talking and frowned.

"Aw, Hayner…" I frowned with him.

"Wow, I never knew that…" Roxas said.

Hayner smirked, "yeah, and the funny thing is that Pence and Olette never really got together, I have no idea why though."

"Wait. You still like her, don't you?" Roxas asked.

Hayner nodded his head then looked up at Roxas. "Yes."

I thought about how hard these past few years have been for Hayner. I felt bad just by thinking about it. That's when I felt grateful that I had a wonderful boyfriend like Roxas who would help me get through anything. But what about my best friend? Sometimes at night, I still wished that Kairi and I never stopped becoming friends. She and I were just getting closer and closer after a long year gap of us being separated. I sighed and stared out the cafeteria windows. Maybe I could go behind Sora and Roxas' back and talk to Kairi?

**__(Xion)__**

"I know mom." Riku sounded irritated on the phone. "You said that already." he sighed.

I put my head on Riku's chest as he spoke into his phone in our bedroom at Aqua's place. We had school starting in a few days and I told Riku that he should probably call his parents to make sure they knew he was ok. Things didn't sound too well from what I heard though. I stared up at the ceiling and kept listening to his conversation.

"Yes mom, I think I'm old enough though. I'm 16, not a baby anymore." Riku whined. Riku was probably referring to the fact that he ran away. I didn't really agree whatsoever with what Riku had just said, 16 was a really young age to be running away. "I'm fine, mom. Now can you please not tell Sora or Kairi if they ever call? Nobody can know where I am." I turned around so that my cheek was on Riku's chest and that I was able to see his face. He sighed, "I love you too, mom. You can call me whenever. Love you, bye." he hung up and sighed for a third time.

"Everything fine?" I asked.

"Not really." he lifted himself up and I slid down to his stomach.

"What happened?"

"My mom said she didn't like this idea of running away good at all." Riku shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, I'm not going back any time soon."

"Good." I smiled and sat up. I then got back down and lay right beside Riku's head.

"Are you going to call your parents?" Riku asked.

"Not really."

"Xion…" Riku said with his arm around my waist.

"Well, I don't wanna." I squished my eyebrows together.

"You'll have to eventually."

"Eventually." I repeated. "I'm not planning on going back to Twilight Town anytime soon, anyways."

"We'll have to go back eventually though…" Riku sounded worried.

"Eventually." I repeated again.

"Xion… I can't be staying here for more than a few months, I've got Sora and Kairi back at Twilight Town and my whole family back at Destiny Islands."

"I know." I said as a thought entered my mind. I sat up and looked down at Riku. "I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you think there would be some way I could find out who my real parents were?"

Riku raised an eyebrow, "that's a good question."

"It is."

* * *

:o!

Blaah,

You know what I want to get done before starting Broken Mirrors? I have to finish rewriting/redoing This Untitled Little Story. Haha. A whole 20 chapters. I won't be changing anything, I'll just be making it better, yet it will still take a lot of work. Oh, and of course I have Marshmallows and Swingsets to finish up too. I really can't wait to get started on the third story to this series though :D! I just really hate having to think it will all end though, I really don't want to stop writing, but my ideas are kinda disappearing ;/.

Welp, in the meantime, review and check out my Riku/Xion fic :3.

Later days!


	24. BROKEN MIRRORS

Hi.

Broken Mirrors has it's first chapter up.

Not much reviews as I had expected, so I'm going to put a little reminder here :).

Anyways,

like I have said before, I'm still working on This Untitled Little Story as well as Marshmallows and Swingsets. Up until I'm done those two, I won't have much recent updates for Broken Mirrors D:

Soooo,

check out Marshmallows and Swingsets and if you haven't already, check out Broken Mirrors!

And of course, don't forget to review :)!

Bye for now :D.

-forgottenmemories (L)


End file.
